


The Middle Path

by avarand



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Shmi Skywalker died on Tatooine just before Anakin left for the Jedi Temple. Still grieving and angry, the boy was refused training by the Council. Distrusting the Jedi, Anakin runs away, not to be found. Obi-Wan is Knighted at 22, and shortly afterwards Qui-Gon Jinn leaves the Order. Ten years later, Knight Kenobi crash lands on a planet that shouldn't exist and finds a young man with greater Force sensitivity than anyone he’s ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: Krell in this story is not a Jedi. Or former Jedi. He was born on Sergio. Thanks!

His mother was dead. That thought would not leave the front of his mind. The woman who had sheltered him, cared for him, protected him from the worst aspects of slavery, was simply gone. She had been there one minute, then gone as a some Dug from Sebulba’s Clan, angry about a badly placed bet and owing money to the Hutts, had slashed her throat in retaliation. He knew the Dug clans would never have his back, but this...With two Jedi standing next to him, unable to do anything. 

Qui-Gon had barely left his side, a calming presence, but Anakin could do nothing to stop the waves of grief and anger roiling through him. He hadn’t even let himself cry yet. He wasn’t sure if he could. On Tatooine only the gravest events allowed tears. Otherwise it was considered a waste of moisture. Her loss was a visceral wound. He could always sense her, even though she didn’t have a Force signature like he supposedly did. The place where she had been was all jagged edges, like a shattered opening in a glass door made by an intruder, signaling something precious from inside had been ripped out. 

 

And now here he was, weeks away from home, standing before a group of people in a lush Temple. 

“Train the boy, we will not.” The wizened being who seemed to be in charge was saying. “Too old he is, too much anger and attachment he has.”

“Anakin has lost his mother, his only family. But he is the Chosen One. If we do not train him as a Jedi, we do so at our peril, Master Yoda.”

At least Qui-Gon called him by his name, Anakin thought. To everyone else he was “the boy”. It wasn’t so much different from Tatooine in that regard. 

“If we train him we do so at our peril.” A dark skinned human spoke up. “You can all feel his emotions. They’re erratic and Dark. He could bring ruin to our Order.”

Before his mother’s death Anakin had very much wanted to leave with the Jedi, to be one of them, to go with the pretty lady who looked like an angel. Now he wanted...well, nothing except to have his mother back. He wished he had never met Qui-Gon and his apprentice. 

The Cerean Council Member spoke. “Master Yoda is correct. The boy is too old. Regardless of midi-chlorian count, the risk in training him is too great. I know you believe in him, Master Jinn, but the Council is unanimous on this.”

“Master Yoda, please,” Qui-Gon asked. “Balance must be brought, and the Force has chosen Anakin to be the one to bring it.” 

“Final, the Council’s decision is, Master Jinn. Trained, the boy will not be. Other arrangements for him we will make. For AgriCorps, most likely. A good life he will still have.”

‘So,’ Anakin thought detached, ‘They’re going to pass me off to be someone else’s problem. After bringing me here. After the fact that Mom would still be alive if they’d never come to Tatooine.’

He followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wordlessly back through the Temple. Qui-Gon passed his hand over a door which opened into a small living space. He sat the boy down on a simple brown couch. “I’m so sorry, Anakin. But believe me. I will fight for you. I will find a way to convince the Council to train you.” Anakin nodded because he knew it was what Qui-Gon wanted, but internally he questioned why he should want to be trained. So he could show up in other people’s lives? Decide what was best, who lived and who died, get people killed like his mother had been killed? He was beginning to realize he wanted nothing to do with the Jedi. 

But where would he go? Had nothing and no one now. Oddly the thought didn’t scare him. He supposed having nothing was still a leg up from being a slave, and he did have his freedom now. 

Qui-Gon made a bed up on the couch for him and produced a plate of food. “It’s been a long day, little one. But get some food, and some sleep. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do.”

That night Anakin lay awake into the very late hours. He knew Qui-Gon had good intentions even if everyone else doubted and disagreed with him. Even his apprentice seemed wary of Anakin. But one man’s say-so wouldn’t get him very far. Qui-Gon had told him about Agri-Corps, how he’d learn to farm and be able to have his own life if they did send him there. But it wouldn’t really be his own life. It would be what the Council decided, and suddenly that thought made him very angry. The Council had done enough in his life. He wouldn’t let them decide his future. 

He sat up on the couch. He suddenly knew with every instinct he had that he had to leave now. Tomorrow he’d be sent off with no chance of escape from a life that wasn’t his. His mother never would’ve sent her son off only to see him in a nicer cage. And that’s what this place was. He was claustrophobic now, the Temple seeming like a place he very much needed to escape from. He put his Temple-issue clothes and boots on and grabbed his jacket. Dawn would come in a couple hours and he needed to be well away from the Temple before then. He left a note on a nearby datapad that he had gone to explore the Temple grounds, hoping it would buy him time. 

Leaving the Temple was surprisingly easy. There were guards of course, but he’d spent his life slinking around thieves who were always harder to trick than guards. A push of his will and guard near a small back corridor, likely for shipment reception or trash pick up, went wandering down the hall. 

Anakin darted out, finding himself in a cargo bay. Perfect. Speeders weren’t too difficult to rig. Pulling at the wires instinctually, he maneuvered the small speeder out of the bay, encountering two more guards. Before panic set in he pushed his will as hard as he’d ever done it before. “Master Jinn told me to go run an errand for him.” A direct order was much harder to force than a suggestion to look down a hallway. Luckily it worked. The guards waved him through and he was in Coruscant, on his own, with nothing holding him back. He smiled in the pre-dawn light for the first time in weeks. 

In the Jedi Temple, dawn woke the inhabitants as always. Except for some padawans and younglings who insisted on sleeping as late as possible. 

Qui-Gon dressed and went to the living room to find the couch empty. Picking up the data pad, Anakin had left a note that he was off exploring the Temple. It would be normal for a young boy to want to explore such a place, but something felt off to the Jedi Master. 

Obi-Wan soon entered the shared living chamber from his bedroom. “Where’s Anakin?” The young man inquired. 

“Apparently off exploring the grounds.” Qui-Gon showed the datapad to his padawan. 

Obi-Wan yawned and poured a mug of caf, knowing his Master’s dislike of the substance and started some tea as well. 

“I must track him down before my meeting with Master Yoda this morning.”

“Master, are you sure that pushing the issue will get different results? The Council’s vote was unanimous.”

“Obi-Wan, I am obligated to fight for this boy. His mother is gone and I am all he has. I could not forgive myself if I didn’t do everything in my power to have him trained.”

“Even if the Council changes their minds, who would take him as a padawan? It’s unheard of for Master to take apprentices older than eight or nine standard years.”

Qui-Gon smiled. “I took you, Force help me.”

Obi-Wan blushed in embarrassment but Qui-Gon continued, “and it was the best decision of my life. I am proud to have overseen your training, padawan.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head and tried not to get his hopes up at the verb tense of “overseen”.

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon said, “I believe that time in your life as a Jedi is near. That is the other issue about which I hope to speak to Master Yoda.”

Obi-Wan hugged his Master. They were close, even for a Master and Padawan. Qui-Gon had been more of a father to Obi-Wan than strictly an instructor, and he would always be grateful to the man for that. 

Then another thought crossed the young man’s mind “You mean to train Anakin yourself!” 

It was Qui-Gon’s turn to duck his head. “I would not suggest your Knighthood if I did not believe you ready. But yes, if it comes to that, I will train Anakin. I do have some experience with angry padawans after all,” he laughed. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. The idea of Qui-Gon and Anakin as a team should have the Galaxy shaking in its boots. 

Not long after the Jedi Master had left to search for Anakin however, his sense that something was off was growing. The boy’s signature, usually so strong and bright, was nowhere to be found. He was now manually searching the gardens, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and the padawan training area. He commed his apprentice to also search the Temple. 

Qui-Gon entered the Council Chamber early. However only Master Yoda and Master Mundi were there. “Anakin is gone,” the Jedi huffed. “His presence is missing in the Force and no one has seen him in the grounds. 

Master Yoda tapped his gimmer stick. “Serious, this is. Meditate, I will, for the boy’s signature.” The Jedi Master closed his eyes, as did Ki Adi Mundi. Several moments later Yoda opened his eyes. “Gone, he is indeed. Call all Knights and apprentices to search, we will.”

Qui-Gon nodded as Master Mundi commed other Council Members to spread the word and lock the Temple down. 

Days went by, and no sign of the young Skywalker was found. Only a missing speeder. The guards Anakin had run into never even thought to say that a youngling leaving on a speeder was suspicious. Masters asked odd errands of padawans all the time. 

After a week, the search was called off and Temple life went on as usual. Master Jinn blamed himself. He was responsible for Anakin. But it appeared as though the boy had left of his own volition. He certainly would have been able to maneuver a speeder, the man thought. 

Not long after he and Obi-Wan were on another mission. They met with a powerful Force user. A man so cloaked in the Dark Side that Qui-Gon knew him to be a Sith, despite the Temple’s stance that the Order was long dead. Obi-Wan had broken through the force fields in time and killed the Zabrak, in time for his Master to make it out wounded but alive. 

When Qui-Gon was healed enough, he presented Obi-Wan to the Council. He cut his padawan’s braid with his own lightsaber and presented it to him. The two men embraced as equals. 

With growing unrest in the Republic, Knight Obi-Wan was soon deployed on his own missions. 

Proud of Obi-Wan but knowing that since meeting Anakin grave mistakes had been made, Qui-Gon approached the Council for the last time. 

“I offer my resignation as a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi Temple,” he said evenly and without preamble, extending his lightsaber on his open palm. 

“Master Jinn, what has caused this decision?” Master Windu looked a bit bewildered.

“I have made many mistakes as a Jedi, and I have seen the Council make what I believe are many mistakes. While such events are natural, it is the refusal to rethink underlying issues that concerns me. I can no longer in good faith serve the Order. I will vacate my rooms within the week.”

“Saddens us, this does,” spoke Master Yoda. “But wholly surprising, it is not. You have always been of a fiery temper and independent mind. Accept your resignation, the Council does.”

The other members in the room looked a bit more shaken, but Master Mundi took Qui-Gon’s ‘saber with care, assuring him it would be stored with rest of the retired lightsabers in the archives. 

It would be many years before anyone ever heard from Anakin Skywalker or Qui-Gon Jinn again.


	2. Getting Reacquainted

Anakin woke mid-morning as usual. He’d spent all night working on optimizing the solar networks in the village to better coordinate with each other. Now when they reached the day’s needs, a great quantity of energy could be moved into the reserves. Plus working at night suited him. No kids running around asking him to teach them while he was trying to work, and no well-meaning step-sister or step-mother distracting him with talk of taking on more classes to train said younglings. 

Leaving his thin but comfortable palette, he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed some cold eggs that had been left out for him. He was itching to go spar, but it would be hours before any other fighters were at the dojo. So he dressed and made his way through the winding wooded paths to the caves that met the shore. This was his favorite spot on Sirgeo. When he’d crashed here as a child, half-dead and terrified, he’d crawled into this very cave. The crystals that grew in it had an energy of their own the seemed to emanate peace. He tied his dark blonde hair back, though it only barely reached his shoulders. 

It wasn’t the rainy season yet so the cave was fairly dry inside. He found a particularly well worn rock that he favored and settled in to meditate. When his step-mother had first insisted he meditate, he’d fought it tooth and nail. He hated sitting still, especially sitting with the thoughts he’d had upon landing here. It still wasn’t his favorite activity by far, but this morning he could feel the Force insisting he sit and listen. 

Settling in, his thoughts focused on his breath, on letting everything else slide off his consciousness like a raindrop off a bird, not even leaving a trail. Soon he was Seeing. There was a ship. Or would be a ship. It was hard to tell. Multiple passengers on it, all wrapped up in the Force. One passenger in particular came into focus. A man not so much older than him, with auburn-gold hair and a solemn look. Something about him seemed sad. The vision changed and he saw their panic, they were fleeing something. This was odd. Rarely did he receive visions of events outside of Sirgeo. Their desperation was thick. They were leaving their intended route and making a blind, uncoordinated jump into hyperspace. 

Anakin opened his eyes. Here. They were coming to Sirgeo. He sighed, troubled. Outsiders rarely came here. The planet itself didn’t permit it very often. Unknown to the Republic, to the Rim, to the entire Galaxy, Sirgeo existed alone. If outsiders were coming, he needed to tell Lor San Tekka. The old man would know how to handle the information. Anakin stood and prepared for the journey to the outside of the village. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an uncharted section of Outer Rim Space:

“We can’t shake them!” Barriss yelled. The girl was frustrated at not even being in the co-pilot seat. She felt useless against the pursuit of Dooku’s ship. Their engines were barely working and they were pushing their ship as fast as it could go. Dooku’s ship was both larger and faster. They didn’t even have agility on their side. 

The girl wasn’t helping Obi-Wan’s own case of nerves. Their ship, The Vindicator, was barely managing to shield the worst of the blasts directed towards them. They had allowed themselves to be chased too far out into space and now even if they could get a distress call out, no one would hear it. If he survived this, he was never taking another Outer Rim mission again. 

His Co-Pilot was desperately trying to override the ship’s programming to activate emergency oxygen and gravity measures. They needed that energy and Aayla knew it. Obi-Wan regretted bringing their padawans along. Ahsoka and Barriss were resourceful and excellent fighters, but the thought of losing either of them was something he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive himself for. 

“Master,” Ahsoka piped up from her chair behind him, “I have an idea. But it’s a bad one.”

“My padawan, any idea is most welcome at this point.” Obi-Wan grunted as the Vindicator took another hit. 

“The hyperdrive is only mostly busted, right? If we re-route the reserve power, we could have enough for one jump. We just couldn’t um, do almost anything after that.”

“Unless that jump took us near anything resembling a habitable moon or planet, we’d be completely stranded.” Master Secura reminded them. 

“Yes, but better stranded than floating corpses in space.” Barriss said.

Aayla frowned at her padawan. 

“It’s the best bad idea I’ve heard all day.” Obi-Wan said with authority. “Let’s do it. Aayla, can you reroute the reserve power to the hyperdrive?”

“Almost there,” the Twi’Lek Master replied. 

“Good, say when and I’ll make the jump. Everyone, May the Force Be With Us.”

“Now!” commanded Aayla. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and gripped her friend’s hand in a gesture of comfort as they exchanged brave glances.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he pushed the throttle for the jump. 

The increasingly barely functioning engines and lack of power in the ship made coming out of hyperspace a jarring experience. Barriss was knocked unconscious from the impact of her head striking the seat given a broken safety mechanism, and Obi-Wan was fighting to get his breath back. After making sure everyone was alive and at least mostly alright, the Jedi assessed their situation. 

They had only enough fuel to get them to a very nearby rock or moon. The distress call mechanism was malfunctioning, and in a few hours they would be out of oxygen due to failing power systems. And their scanning systems were basically useless at this point. If there wasn’t a solid mass within 2 miles of them, they weren’t going to find it.

At a loss, Obi-Wan tried to meditate. It took longer than usual to reach the point of communion with the Living Force, but reach it he did. And no sooner had he connected with it than it he felt it pulling him. A planet, one nearby that was habitable. He could see it in his mind’s eye. He saw caves and crystals, and a man. He could not see the man’s face, but it was definitely a human male, walking down a winding path towards a sandy clearing. Suddenly he knew what to do.

He stood, walking to the pilot’s chair and engaging what systems would still engage. 

“Master, what are you doing?” Ahsoka asked, looking up from standing over her wounded friend. 

“There’s a planet nearby. I know it. I can feel it. Strap Barriss in. Aayla, we’re going follow our current line of sight for 100 miles, then turning to three o’clock and going for 100 more. Clear?”

“As long as this girl makes it that far,” Aayla responded, patting the control console gently. 

They approached the Obi-Wan’s described destination in silence, and were only slightly amazed to see a small planet as they did. It may have been small, but it clearly had a sun, so it could be habitable for the Vindicator’s crew. 

“What are the odds of getting through the atmosphere?” Ahsoka asked worriedly. 

Aayla considered this. “Not the best. Our shields took a lot of damage and we have no way to get a reading on how hot the atmosphere is. All we can do is engage all emergency shielding and reroute all remaining power to them. Then hope we can crash through without totally being burned up. Oh, and assume that our landing thrusters are still functional.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath and tried not to be jealous of the fact that her friend was blissfully unconscious. 

“Aayla, we need that reroute now,” Obi-Wan said with some urgency in his voice. 

“I’m not a mechanic, I’m doing the best I can." There was a long pause. "There. Done.” She came from underneath the console, only slightly covered in cooling fluids. 

“Alright, here we go, entering planet’s atmosphere in three, two, one…”

 

The transition wasn’t smooth but didn’t involve exploding either, so Ahsoka deemed it a success. As they gained speed through the atmosphere parts began flying off the ship if they didn’t just dissolve in the heat first. She closed her eyes tight and wished Barriss would wake up to hold her hand again. 

“Leaving mesosphere, entering stratosphere.” Master Kenobi called out. The ship was boiling on the inside now leaving everyone covered in sweat. 

“Engaging first line thrusters.” Aayla confirmed.

“Entering Troposphere.” 

“Second line thrusters engaged and functional.” Master Secura called back. Perhaps they’d survive this after all. 

The landscape was coming into view. Of course they were near water in a ship whose aquatic landing gear was a disintegrated joke. 

Obi-Wan did everything he could to steer the ship away from the coast and towards the sandy beach and trees. 

“Impact imminent.” He said unnecessarily. “Brace yourselves and engage all landing thrusters.”

The Jedi Masters focused on coordinating their motions to avoid the water and bring what was left of the ship to a halt before impact with the trees. To everyone’s great relief they mostly managed. The Vindicator slid to an undignified but not deadly halt on the shore, taking out only a few solid trees on the front line. It didn’t stay upright during the landing, but no one cared. 

Obi-Wan and Aayla carried Barriss out of the ship and Ahsoka climbed after them, jumping down to the beach. They made quick work of constructing an emergency shelter from parts left from the ship and the trees, scavenging whatever food and water was left inside. 

Barriss was laid out in the shade, Aayla placing a hand to her forehead. “She is alright. She is healing but should wake soon. I detect no other injuries.”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both sighed in relief. Obi-Wan’s healing skills had never been as good as his friend’s and Ahsoka was glad to know her friend was in no danger from her injury. 

“Now,” said Ahsoka glancing around. “We only have to figure out where we are.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor San Tekka sat inside his modest hut, pondering the information given to him weeks earlier from Skywalker. The young man was exceedingly strong with the Force and it wasn’t unheard of for him to have visions. But the vividness and details had the older man concerned. The Force favored vague premonitions. Detailed events usually marked important events within the Force itself. He had only experienced such a vision once, when the Force had made it known that Anakin was soon to arrive. And it seemed this time there would be multiple outsiders. 

Like all people of Sergio he was wary of off-worlders. Their planet had survived peacefully for thousands of years for the very reason that they were free from the meddlings of the Jedi and Sith. And now four of them, likely belonging to one of those factions, were to come here. They must approach this with utmost caution. The danger that those fools and their codes could bring to Sirgeo was unimaginable. Yet if the Force was bringing them here, then it must be an event that was meant to occur. 

That’s when he heard it. The roar must signal a ship’s landing nearby. The sounds metal grating against metal made him cringe. 

He commed Anakin as they had agreed he would. 

“I heard it too,” the man’s voice said as soon as he picked up the call. “Down the shore, near the oyster caves. I’ll meet you there.” The call ended.

Since it was Anakin who had had the vision, they had decided he should assess the off-worlders first. Other village members were to be made aware of the landing, but were to stay well away from the site except for a few warriors who would be nearby, hidden in the trees in the event of an emergency.

 

He stood, joints protesting, and made his way with his walking stick to the site of the landing, his lightsaber secured horizontally against his lower back, concealed by his cloak.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Barriss was coming to but slowly. While Ahsoka tended to her friend and Obi-Wan assessed what might be of use from the ship, Aayla explored the perimeter of the crash. Ears, eyes, and Force senses at full alert, she sensed before she saw a figure making their way towards the sight, still a silhouette in the distance.

She made a brisk jog back to camp. “Someone’s coming.” Aayla intoned. “I believe a human but they’re too far away to be sure.”

Obi-Wan ducked out of the ship. “Best if we wait for them to come to us. With Barriss wounded she could be vulnerable if left alone and this person means us ill will.”

Aayla nodded and put her hand over her lightsaber, a gesture she made whenever a fight might be near.  
The figure gained in distance towards the ship. His slow pace indicated that he was likely not a threat. He was nearly to them now, and Obi-Wan could see that he was an aging human male walking with the aid of a large stick. 

No sooner had he decided this man was not a threat, a noise behind him startled him. A young man landed in the shore, having jumped from one of the tall trees above them. Obi-Wan hadn’t even sensed him.. Even now, seeing his physical presence, it was as if he didn’t exist in the Force itself. 

The man stood from the crouch in which he had landed and straightened himself. He was younger than Obi-Wan but taller. Broad shoulders, tanned from the sun, muscle definition suggesting a life of climbing and swimming rather than lifting or construction work. Bright blue eyes with a scar running neatly through his right eyebrow, landing on his cheek, but leaving the eye in perfect condition. He was wearing a plain black tunic that reached just above his knees and fitted grey linen pants. And no shoes, Obi-Wan noted. More than his appearance, his Force abilities must be incredibly high to be able to cloak himself from not one but two Masters. In fact Obi-Wan had never heard of anyone being so strong in the ways of the Force. 

“How did you come to this place?” The man demanded. Apparently they were skipping formalities. Aayla stood with her back to his, not drawing weapons but assuming formation in case while Ahsoka palmed her lightsaber, standing in front of Barriss. 

“We crashed here,” Obi-Wan fought to keep the ‘obviously’ out of his voice as the wreckage of The Vindicator was smoldering about them. “We were stranded and made a blind hyperspace jump. Then we found this place. We mean you no harm. Our companion is injured and we seek only help.”

The old man had made his way to the rest of the people on the beach by now. “And yet you carry lightsabers. Interesting.” Lor said, observing the crew. 

“We are Jedi of the Republic. Myself and Master Secura,”he gestured towards Aayla. “And our our padawans, Ahsoka and Barriss.”

And it was by sheer accident you landed here?” Lor continued.

“Yes, we were being pursued by a Sith. He chased us far into the Outer Rim. We made the jump and then well, Obi-Wan found this place.” Aayla added. 

“Found? How exactly?” The old man’s eyes narrowed on the Jedi.

Obi-Wan answered. “After we jumped, I meditated. When I connected with the Living Force it showed me this place. We were sure we were stranded, going to die from depleting oxygen levels, but I saw this place, this coast line. We re-routed all power we could into getting through the atmosphere.”  
He kept eye contact with the old man, letting him know he was not lying. While Obi-Wan was distracted, Anakin took a moment observe him. He was definitely the same man from his vision. The auburn hair with streaks of blond, the neat beard, the grey-green eyes and the demeanor that suggested he was looking for something. If the Force had sent them here, surely they weren’t a threat. 

“I believe you,” Lor said, relaxing his stance. “I am Lor San Tekka, and my young friend here and I mean you no harm. It’s a rare event that outsiders find this place. We would be happy to take you to the village. It’s not far, and we can help treat your friend.” He said gesturing to Barriss. 

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Aayla also relaxed, sensing no deceit from the man. Obi-Wan nodded gratefully and scooped Barriss up in his arms. 

“I am Obi-Wan, this is Aayla, Ahsoka, and Barriss. She has a concussion but we believe nothing more.”

“Then we will go to the Healers.” Lor said, turning towards the path.

Anakin’s mind itched. Something about that name…He lifted his commlink to his lips and said “Gouthru”, knowing the warriors standing watch in the forest would follow them through the trees at a safe distance.

He brought up the rear of the party as they followed the path back to the village. As expected, everyone was curious about having off-worlders. Especially after hearing the crash. The village wasn’t massive but it was more than modest. Well-constructed wooden and stone homes lined wide dirt streets. Obi-Wan saw what was a large and bustling market place up ahead. The population seemed mostly human, with some Twi’Lek milling about as well. Most people stared, especially Ahsoka and Barriss. But no one approached or seemed to resent their presence. They were merely watchful.

The group entered a wooden building slightly taller than the homes. Inside were several elevated pallets and shelves of salves and medicines, including a vacant bacta tank towards the back of the building. 

A woman with dark features approached them. “Lor, so we do have newcomers.” She said sounding not too surprised. 

“Yes, one of them is injured. I know her species is not common here, but I trust that you can see to her. It is believed she has a concussion.” The Healer nodded and helped Obi-Wan situate Barriss on a palate. 

After assessing her patient she turned towards Lor again but stopped, noticing Aayla’s lightsaber. “Jedi?” She asked, her features now drawn and accusatory. “You let Jedi come here?”  
Ahsoka was ready to retaliate verbally but Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. 

“It is the Will,” he said placating the Healer. “The Force has decided this path. We knew that regardless of who they were.”

The Healer deflated. “Alright, alright. Your friend should wake sometime tomorrow. I can give her fluid until then, but she’s in no real danger of dehydration, it’s just to be on the safe side.”

“How can you know that without a brain scan?” Aayla asked.

The healer smirked. “You’re kind aren’t the only ones who can use the Force. And Healing is my specialty.”

All three Jedi looked shocked. 

“We have much to discuss with our new friends,” Lor said. “Come, I will explain on the way to your housing. 

The housing wasn’t terribly far away. It was a series of huts on the outskirts of the village primarily used for young couples who were in the process of building their own homes for children or for the occasional drunk person who lacked the motor skills to get home. Either way, the Jedi were given two adjoining stone and wood rooms with a common room in the center. Each private chamber had two sleeping palettes and a ‘fresher. Obi-Wan thought that he had certainly stayed in worse places. 

Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe it. They had landed on an entire planet of Force Sensitive people. The energies here fluctuated from nearly every place, as though this was a planet the Living Force had created for itself. Yet there were no Jedi, no Sith. He couldn’t quite separate the idea of Jedi from the idea of the Force. They were part of it. For an entire people to exist within it yet not hold to the Code, to ANY Code...Hours ago the thought would have brought to mind images of lawless planets where criminal syndicates ruled through brute strength. But this place...Akru was the village name, it was perfectly normal. Perhaps he also had a concussion. Aayla seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well as they stood in the communal room. 

“I must leave you now. The village council is meeting soon and I am expected. Food will be brought to you shortly and if you need anything, please ask.” He gestured towards his barefoot friend. 

As Lor exited the the housing unit, Obi-Wan turned to the young man in question. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” He extended his hand to shake the younger man’s. 

The man grinned in a way that Obi-Wan refused to think of as ‘dashing’. “I didn’t give it,” he replied, extending his own hand to meet the gesture. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.” 

And the tapestry of Obi-Wan’s life was pulled out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I updated both my fics in one day! I really wasn't sure I was gonna be able to get ch 2 of his one hammered out today. Turns out waiting to hear back about job prospects makes me nervous, which makes me write. Anyway, I hope you appreciate the second piece of this story. And don't worry, Lor San Tekka is not Force Sensitive. The people of Sergio just have a different view of what it means to be Force Sensitive. Thank you for reading and please comment/leave kudos/sent me the heads of my enemies, etc. I love getting feedback. What you loved, what you don't get, what you can't stand about it, I really like reading it all and it helps me grow. XO Oh, and line thingies like: ----- mean scene change. That's my low-tech way of doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Anakin Skywalker?” Obi-Wan repeated, half in awe, half in disbelief.

“Yep.” Said the the young man, arching an eyebrow and popping the “p” at the end of the word. “Why? Should I know you?” The niggling feeling at the back of Anakin’s mind came back. He noticed that Aayla and Ahsoka were looking at him strangely as well. 

“I...perhaps not. But I believe I know you.” Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “I met you years ago. On Tatooine.” 

The look of shock on Anakin’s face now mirrored Obi-Wan’s. “You and the older Jedi, Qui-Gon. You found me.” The shock was turning into something else, something unpleasant.

“Yes, I was his apprentice then. When you disappeared we looked everywhere. Turned Coruscant upside down. How in the Sith hells did you get here?”

Anakin’s demeanor turned recalcitrant. “I got here because the Jedi got my mother killed and then refused to train me after dragging me halfway across the galaxy.” His gaze was accusatory and Obi-Wan felt guilt surge through him. “Like Lor said, food will be delivered shortly and you can visit your friend at the Healer’s whenever you want. If you need anything, ask someone else.” 

He turned abruptly and strode off towards the village. Obi-Wan could only begin to process his own emotions as he watched the young man leave. Aayla placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s really him? The boy Qui-Gon thought was Chosen One?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “Though I can’t fathom how he got here. This is….I need to meditate, find my bearings.”

“Of course,” Aayla replied, moving off to the chamber she and her padawan would share in order to give the other Master some privacy.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin paced the shoreline rapidly. This man, this ‘Obi-Wan’ was part of the reason he’d fled the Council so long ago. Showing up with Qui-Gon on the forsaken hunk of sand that was Tatooine. He’d barely given the then-apprentice a second thought. And now the man was here after appearing in a vision. He hadn’t told his step-mother or step-sister about it yet. Though he was sure they’d have plenty to say. 

When Hera and Rey had taken him in they’d seemed to bond instantly. Even though Anakin knew rationally that was he distrustful of damn near everyone after his crash, he’d warmed to them quickly. Hera was a Twi’Lek woman of great beauty and green skin. Rey a human like him. He seemed to fit into their patchwork family and he was grateful beyond words. They’d helped him find his place. First as a mechanic and then as a warrior. His step-sister shared his passions of all things with an electronic or mechanical energy source and his aptitude for fighting. They were damn near unbeatable as a team during the festival games. Rey had been among the warriors in the woods who had followed the newcomers back to the village. His sister could take a man twice her size who had a ‘saber, even if all she had was her staff. 

His thoughts moved back to the outsiders and the man called Obi-Wan. He had grown, certainly, just as Anakin had. Comparing the memory of the apprentice, the man was much more sure of himself. Anakin hated that he appreciated that thought much more than he should have. Why in the name of all things sacred would this Jedi be called to the same planet as him? He knew it wasn’t rational or right to blame Obi-Wan for what had happened years ago, but he still wanted to. He sighed. Lor was right. There was a part of him that would be better off if he could learn to let go of anger that did not serve him. 

And that was their way. Unlike the Jedi or the Sith, Sergio valued balance. It WAS balance. Anger had a place. So did sadness, attachment, love, empathy. It was every being’s duty to navigate these things to find their balance. Only in doing so could they attain harmony with the world and work for justice and equality. Joy and rage were not opposites. They merely existed in the same sacred space as other emotions. The push and pull of them strong, but not insurmountable. 

Sergio had been founded by rogue Jedi and Sith. Understanding their futility, they had sought out other ways. Leor Danal, one of the Great Founders, had spoken the Gray Code. And it was a code not only for those sensitive to the Force. For putting such individuals above other was a great folly of both Jedi and Sith. Every living thing had some access to the Force as every living thing was a product of it. Being able to move an object across a room with a thought didn’t make an individual better than another. Every sentient being was a flame-bearer of life. Had a duty to protect life. If anger or hatred or regret sometimes threaded their way through that tapestry of duty, than it only served to illuminate the complex nature of life itself. 

Anakin centered himself. He could not be angry at what an apprentice had or had not done when he himself had been a child of barely nine. That anger would serve no purpose. If he had had visions of this man and his companions, he must figure out what they meant. He sighed again and sat in the sand of the shore. It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault that he was here. Sirgeo only brought outsiders who she trusted, so Anakin must trust as well. He smiled a bit ruefully, thinking of how he trusted the planet more than he could ever trust the Jedi Council. 

After watching sunset on the shoreline, he rose and headed home. His family would undoubtedly want to know what him so preoccupied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jedi?!” Rey exclaimed. “Real Jedi here?” She was more excited than Anakin thought necessary. 

“Yes, and I met one of them before I came here, like I told you.” He deadpanned. 

“What do you think it means?” His sister asked. “Do you think you’re supposed to I don’t know...be part of them somehow?” 

Anakin snorted. “No, my home is here. I’m not interested in some self-flagellating Code.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” his sister said. 

“But you did have a vision of them.” His step-mother intervened. “That’s not nothing.” 

“I know,” he admitted reluctantly. “But I don’t want to grasp at something that isn’t there.”

 

His step-mother knew him too well. “I know how painful your early memories of the Jedi are. But perhaps these outsiders are different. There is a reason you knew of their coming. You have a part to play in each other’s lives. Just as I knew you would have a part to play in ours.” She put a hand on Rey’s shoulder. 

Anakin knew better than to argue with Hera when she invoked family. “I’ll try to keep an open mind” he promised. Hera looked pleased. 

“Is he really handsome? That’s what people in the village have been saying.” Rey tried to hide her smirk. Rey herself was asexual, but she loved any chance she could get to give her brother or friends hell over crushes. 

Anakin ducked his head. “He’s ok, I guess. If uptight Jedi is what you’re into.”

 

“Aw, that’s totally what you’re into!” She crowed. Sexual orientation on Sergio wasn’t honestly a big deal. Multiple genders existed and formal bonds could be formed regardless of biology or gender. The fact that Anakin had never turned partners down based on gender was a constant source of amusement for Rey. So what if he liked how Obi-Wan looked? It didn’t mean anything. He lowered his head. 

 

“Rey, don’t antagonize your brother like that.” Though Hera looked damn near pleased herself. “If you’re so concerned about these outsiders,” she intoned in all seriousness, “the best option is to get to know them. Anakin, I understand how uneasy you feel with this man from your past being here. But he was brought here, just like you were. Maybe let the past be the past and see what the future has to offer?”

He couldn’t refute Hera’s wisdom. “Of course,” he started. “I know my distrust is rooted in a past that neither of us had control over. If the Force gave me that vision, I will try to understand.”

“Good,” the Twi’lek woman replied. “Now both of you, chores. Force knows the gardens need help if we’re to make good trade at the market.” 

Groaning, both siblings stood to go attend to evening chores. If Obi-Wan’s concerned frown and grey-green eyes kept distracting Anakin, he made sure to shield against his sister from knowing it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day the offworlder, Barriss, woke. Lor came to Anakin’s home to escort them there to get the Healer’s information. As expected, the female Mirialan’s health was in good shape, aside from recovering from a concussion. The other young girl, Ahsoka, seemed particularly glad that her friend was awake. 

“You won’t believe this place!” The Togruta exclaimed. “Almost everyone is Force-sensitive! And even if they’re not, everyone understand the Force!”

Barriss seemed grateful for the other girl’s presence. “Really?” she asked seriously. “And no Jedi or Sith? It seems almost too good to be true.”

Overlooking the girls, Anakin focused his attention on Obi-Wan and Aayla. “Thank you, for helping our friend.” Obi-Wan said gravely. 

Anakin felt out of place. “We didn’t do anything, it was the Healers. But we’re glad that your young friend is doing well.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why, but he was glad that the young man was no longer surly towards him. “I do have to wonder, however, how we’ll get off this planet.”

Anakin stiffened. “People don’t leave Sirgeo.” He said. “She brings people here, she sustains life, but it’s unheard of for anyone to leave. Ships crash once every great while but they’re never able to fly out again. If the planet chooses, you, then the Force herself chooses you. You stay. Leaving is unheard of.”

“We must leave,” said Obi-Wan. “We have to get back to the Council. To the Jedi. Our lives aren’t here.”

Anakin snorted. “The Council is what you want to go back to? They’re hardly better than slavers. And I should know.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Obi-Wan said defensively. 

“Isn’t it? They take children but not children old enough to think for themselves. The deem any attachment as a pathway to the darkside, but fail to understand that attachment breeds compassion.” 

Obi-Wan was stunned. He’d never heard anyone speak of the Jedi that way. And he couldn’t find that Anakin was wrong on any count. His head was spinning. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Anakin continued. “I’m not trying to keep you hostage here. Force knows I’d have you on your way. But your ship is fried and Sergio doesn’t specialize in interstellar travel. Scavenging parts from various crashes could take months. Could take longer. We don’t have much to work with here. That’s not where our technology lies, for good reason.” 

“And what reason is that?” Obi-Wan couldn’t fathom not being back in Inner Rim before months had passed. They’d all be assumed dead in that case.

“This planet protects itself. We stay away from Jedi and Sith philosophies. Neither are safe. We protect our own.” Anakin said with an air of finality. “The polar opposites wreak havoc. We have peace.”

The Jedi Master remained silent. So did the Master beside him. Ahsoka seemed to be the only one really processing what the young man had said. 

“Let’s get Barriss out of here, yeah?” She beseeched the older Jedi. “We all have a lot to think about, and I know Barriss would rather not do it in a Healing ward.”

“Too right,” Barriss said. “I’d very much appreciate a ‘fresher and a good meal.”

So the group of newcomers moved off towards their lodgings and Anakin stayed behind, thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. I wanted to get a crack at establishing the views of Sirgeo. Next chapter will definitely be longer. Please comment and let me know what you think. Questions, constructive criticism, stuff you like, I wanna know it all. And if you like my writing please check out my Harry Potter/Star Wars fic, The Force By Any Other Name, which is also Obikin.


	4. Chapter 4

When the four refugees returned to their quarters they found a young human woman arriving at the same time. She was piloting a front-heavy speeder that was carrying a crate of what appeared to be fruit and vegetables. 

As the dust scattered underneath the speeder, she hopped off and pushed her goggles up on her forehead, revealing a kind, thin face and dark amber eyes. 

“Hello,” she said with a small wave. “Lor asked me to bring some fresh food for you.” She walked around to the side of the old speeder and loosened the crate.

Aayla walked towards her, insisting on helping. “Name’s Rey.” The woman said to the group, hauling half the crate with Aayla’s help. “I hear you’ve already met my brother Anakin.”

“Anakin has a sister?” Obi-Wan asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Um, yes?” She replied in a tone suggesting Obi-Wan might be a bit daft. “I mean we’re not related by blood obviously, but we took him in when he crashed here, me and our mom.”

The two women hustled the crate into the common room where Rey nodded for them to let it down. “Those leaves with the red edges,” she gestured to a bundle in the crate. “You can use them to make a tea that helps with headaches.” She winked at Barriss. “I can vouch for it, Anakin and I got into enough scrapes climbing canyons and caves.” 

“Thanks,” blushed Barriss. 

“So, what is it exactly that we’re supposed to do here since there’s no way of getting off soon?” Ahsoka asked, a bit surly. 

“If not transport, than contact” Aayla suggested. “We have to find a way to let the Council know where we are and pick us up.”

Rey drew herself up at this. “I’m sure Lor and my brother informed you that we don’t have contact with Jedi or Sith. That contact...I’m not a jailer but it wouldn’t be permitted. You don’t seem to understand. This planet hides itself for a reason. Because either faction would destroy it. Destroy us.”

“The Jedi wouldn’t hurt anyone!” Ahsoka interjected fiercely. 

Obi-Wan put a hand on her her shoulder. “Why are you all so certain that this planet would be destroyed by us?” He could see what the Sith would want with a population of Force Sensitive slaves, but the Jedi? 

“We may be an isolated world, but we’re not ignorant.” Rey said gravely. “We’re aware of some of the goings on in other worlds. We know of the Senate, the Republic, the wars that go on. Sometimes a satellite containing information drops, or travelers come with their stories. Even the core worlds are dangerous. There’s so much poverty, suffering, slavery. The Jedi are part of that system. They may alleviate some symptoms from time to time, but overall they are still part of it. I’m not any high ranking Council, but we won’t allow discovery like that. It would end us.”

“It wouldn’t have to be like that,” Aayla insisted. “We could protect you.”

“Protect us? From intergalactic wars and factions of beings who cling to the extreme ends of the Force so tightly that they threaten its fabric regularly? How long would it be before someone forced shipping routes open? Started taking our resources and our younglings? Maybe you wouldn’t take them by force but the Sith would. There’s no way you could protect us.”

Aayla and Obi-Wan were quiet at that, and Rey sighed, slumping her shoulders slightly. “I didn’t mean to sound like I was blaming you, and I am sorry you crashed and are isolated, but this is our home. We don’t take the peace we have here for granted. You aren’t confined to your quarters. We have archives, combat training, healers, feel free to borrow speeders or tools. Anakin and I are the best engineers in the village, maybe the planet, and we will help you get offworld if you truly must, but it will take time.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Yes, thank you. We don’t mean to come across as though we’re ungrateful for your help.”

Rey smiled. “Here’s a map. You’re of course perfectly welcome to use the cooking tools here, but my mother has invited you to dinner us this evening, if you’d like to join us at 14:00 hours.” The slim human nodded walked back out the door, off towards the village on her speeder. 

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of nose hard. “I’m going to have a look around the town I’ll have my comm if anyone needs me.” He said, walking towards the door. Aayla went to lie down before dinner and Ahsoka and Barriss were left on the couch in the common space. 

“Do you really think it would be that bad if the Jedi knew about this place?” Barriss asked her friend. “I mean, Rey wasn’t wrong. The Sith would do anything to get their hands on a planet with so much energy. And the Jedi well...What could we do? We’re supposed to never harm anyone unless it’s life or death, so how could we justify harming an entire planet by exposing it?”

Ahsoka didn’t know the answer. She curled her knees to her chest and Barriss put her arm around her Togruta friend. Sighing, Ahsoka leaned into it. “It’s a lot to think about. I think we’re going to have to learn more about what this place is. They’re not telling us everything. Not that they should. We just got here and we’re strangers. But we need to know everything we can. Rey said there are archives. We should go there tomorrow and start digging.” 

Barriss nodded against her friend’s head and the two were silent for a long while. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You invited them for dinner. Here. All four of them.” Anakin stated to his foster mother with a terse edge in his voice. 

“The best way to start to get know someone is break bread with them.” Hera chided. “Besides, if they’re determined to salvage their ship and go offworld, you and Rey will be working them most closely. And we’ll need to make sure we can trust them not to tell anyone about us, if it comes to that.” Her brow furrowed at the possibility. 

“As soon as they find out what resources we have access to, I can’t imagine them keeping quiet about us.” Anakin sighed darkly. The caves that lined the beaches and that could be found in the beaches weren’t just nice scenery. They housed Kyber crystals in massive quantities. It was part of how the planet kept herself hidden and if discovered, all kinds of political factions would be after them. Not just Jedi and Sith. 

“All the more reason to get to know them. They’ll figure it out one way or another and we need to have a plan in action before they have a way of contacting anyone offworld.”

He couldn’t fault that logic. 

“Now,” Hera said, knowing she’d won the argument “there’s a greenhouse the next village over that needs your expertise. Make sure you have everything packed up before you head out tomorrow morning.”

“Yes ma’am,” he mock saluted, walking out towards the shed to assess his tool kit for the job. The request itself would be simple. It was gossip that the neighboring village of Sakru would really be after. No way had they missed the sounds of a crash landing. 

After assessing his supplies for the next day’s job, he had some hours to kill before dinner. Standing and wiping his hands on a cloth stained with oil, he whistled sharply. From the woods behind his home came the sounds of leathery wings flapping in excitement and large feet rushing towards him. The huge dark blue lizard nearly bowled him over. Grinning, he rubbed her forehead affectionately. She was 15 feet long perhaps, from nose to tail. Her head was large, a rounded skull that sloped into a set of powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Her grey reptilian eyes were on either side of her head for monocular vision. Small rounded protrusions that were not-quite-horns erupted from the crest of her skull and on the top end of her tail, which she had curled around her four dextrous and taloned feet. Dark grey folds of skin that were softer than her scales stretched between the primary bones of her wings. 

Her name was Cael and she had been the first being that Anakin had met when he crashed. They’d both been small then, and he’d been terrified that he was going to end up as reptile food. But she’d merely sat by him until he wasn’t as scared, and then gone wandering the forest with her where he’d soon been found by Lor. He’d soon learned that her species were called Prodidae, and had a unique relationship with the humanoid inhabitants of the planet. 

Prodidae were the only non-sentient known of that had Force signatures. Lor and many others believed it was from evolving inside the Kyber caves, but whatever it was, Anakin was grateful for them. The Prodidae helped make the caves conducive to Kyber crystal growth by their shedding skin, which contained particles that formed a solution that encouraged Kyber formation. Humanoids used the kyber crystals for lightsabers, meditation, spiritual festivals, and as energy sources for technologies. In return they guarded the caves during mating season and didn’t hunt or eat the giant lizards. It was a relationship integral to maintaining balance on the planet and in the Force. 

Plus you couldn’t ask for a better friend, in Anakin’s opinion. He nuzzled Cael’s neck affectionately and offered her a piece of jerky from his bag which she inhaled without chewing. Speeders on Sergio were common, but there weren’t enough of them for everyone to own one privately. Thankfully Prodidae often served as transportation. The huge lizards were capable of flight and it was considered a privilege to be able to ride one. They weren’t kept as pets but came and went, forming bonds with certain humanoids. He always felt blessed that Cael had chosen him. 

“We have some visitors. Turns out I used to know one of them. Any ideas on how to handle that?”. Cael huffed sprawled out in the back yard, nearly running the length of the green houses. 

Anakin grinned and rolled his eyes, moving to give the giant’s sensitive underbelly a rub. 

“How about we go flying?” He kept his focus on rubbing her belly, sensing her contentment. In response to his question she lifted her head and let it ‘thunk’ back down to the ground. “No flying, huh? Alright, I guess I’m off to the training grounds then.” Cael didn’t seem particularly bothered by this and curled up for an afternoon nap. Rey was out making deliveries so he’d walk to the training grounds. 

He passed the Healer’s the jeweler’s. The interconnected set of buildings that was the school for younglings before they apprenticed. He spotted a green Prodidae in flight above the school, likely someone heading from Sakru to one of the villages farther north in the mountains. The reefs near Akru had born a successful fishing season and merchants were eager to be first on various trade routes. Anakin followed the path out past the marketplace, scuffed boots kicking up dirt from time to time. 

As he reached the training grounds he paused at seeing Obi-Wan already there. The Jedi was leaning against the metal railings of one of the many fighting rings. It was nice out so people were taking advantage of the weather rather than use the more padded rings inside the dojo. Currently a Twi’Lek friend of his, Brill, was fighting an older human male whose name Anakin wasn’t sure of, but who he’d seen in tournaments.   
It looked like they had just begun, taking cautious moves to tease out the other’s style rather than going for fight-ending hits or points. 

Part of Anakin was glad that the Jedi was going to watch this. The man was Force Sensitive and Brill was not, though they both fought with ‘sabers. She may not be able to feel the Force the way other fighters could, but she had developed deep instincts of her own and had no problems achieving rank among the top warriors of Akru. Her orange, double-ended saber contrasted beautifully with her blue skin and as the fight became more intense her strikes and whirls showed how precise and unrelenting she was with her weapon. 

Anakin moved to stand near Obi-Wan. The rings weren’t crowded this time of day with no formal classes going on, and he hoped to feel the man’s surprise at Brill’s ability to keep up with if not outperform Force users. Obi-Wan gave him a cursory nod before returning his attention to the match. 

 

Anakin could feel it when the man in the ring pulled the Force to him, preparing for a jump. He leapt high into the air, hoping to maneuver around Brill and press an advantage. The Twi’Lek was faster than that though. Her leg shot out at his before he could land and he crumpled to the ground, ‘saber hilt rolling away from him. He called it to him and the fighting resumed and Brill went on the offensive with short and rapid strikes. 

The Jedi turned to Anakin. “That woman is using Ataru quite skillfully. How did the Jedi Martial Arts come to this planet?”

Anakin sighed. Jedi, thought they invented everything. “The Major Forms were created long before the Jedi. And not all of them by Force Sensitives. This planet was founded by Gray Jedi thousands of years ago who disagreed with the Council on well, damn near everything. It’s in our Archives if you pay them a visit.”

“And lightsabers are used by all here?” 

“No, plenty of people prefer other weapons. And plenty of people aren’t fighters at all. But Brill is a Warrior. To earn that rank she must have mastered six of the Major Forms and proven herself in battle.” Anakin smiled with pride at his friend as the older man yielded the match. 

“Warriors? Are you at war?” The Jedi Master had a way of arching his eyebrow that could convey entire paragraphs. 

“No. But we have been before. There have been land disputes and attempts of some people to rise up, want to assume more authority than our laws give. But it’s been a long time since we were at war. It’s a small planet. Seven hundred thousand people total, definitely less than a million. War hits hard fast with numbers like that so it’s a last resort. But Warrior is a title for someone with combat skills and who negotiates on behalf of the village and takes care of our issues with resources.”

Obi-Wan smirked a bit. “Sounds like my job description.”

“Except we don’t rob cradles or try to tell other people how they can or can’t use the Force.” Anakin smirked right back. 

“We don’t steal children. Parents relinquish them willingly.” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why he was being so defensive. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have his own concerns and criticisms of how the Order operated. “Growing up without someone to guide them in the ways of the Force can be extremely difficult.”

 

“Um, hi, I’m here because I was told I was too old to train. Plus we everyone learns about it here. We don’t hoard our knowledge. It’s open to anyone.”

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to give his frustration to the Force. “You say ‘we’,” he changed course. “So you’re a Warrior then?” 

Obi-Wan had seen Anakin grin and smirk. But his honest smile was...quite different. The concern he always seemed to carry between his brows vanished and his blue eyes sparkled nicely. “Became a Warrior at 18.” The younger man pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing a tattoo on his chest of a large, sharp tooth. “The Warrior’s mark.” He said with pride. 

“Why a tooth?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“You haven’t met them yet since they don’t come into towns, but there are large lizards here, called Prodidae. They’re fierce and intelligent, protective of their broods. Qualities Warriors are supposed to embody.” He wasn’t about to tell an offworlder Jedi about the Kyber caves. Clearly that had some crystals as they had ‘sabers, but he didn’t trust the man enough yet. “He, this match is finishing up.” The grin that Obi-Wan absolutely didn’t think was ‘dashing’ came back. “Care to show me what you got?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Master. He hadn’t acted impulsively since he was a young padawan. So he wasn’t quite sure where the “If you think you’re up to it.” Came from. 

Anakin waved a hand to the dojo Master overseeing fights, signaling that he and the Jedi would go next. The Jedi shed his outer tunic and folded it carefully over the railing, at which Anakin let out a snort. 

Brill won two out of the three and she gave Anakin a thumbs-up as she left the grassy ring. Anakin hopped the railing and the two waited for the Master as they both drew their ‘saber hilts. He instructed they bow to each other and then it was time. The hiss of Anakin’s orange blade cut through the air just as Obi-Wan’s blue ‘saber ignited. 

Anakin carefully tuned himself into the Force, felt it flow through him, through his blade, removing the illusion that he and the energy of the weapon were separate. He struck first, to see how the older man would counter. After a few exchanges Anakin could see he was highly skilled in Soresu. Anakin increased his attacks, letting the Jedi think he was less of a threat, slowly building his efforts. As soon as he had an idea of the how the man fought, he shifted quickly to Juyo. 

Obi-Wan was surprised at the shift. Not many fighters could switch so easily to Juyo, if they could use it at all. Obi-Wan was fast and powerful but Anakin was giving him a run for his credits. Obi-Wan connected easily to the Force, sending a blow out to Anakin that was barely dodged. He could feel how the younger man pushed and pulled the Force through and around himself. How a powerful strike from the young man could feel tinted, but not Dark. They were both sweating now. He lost track of time but it appeared they’d been trading blows for time. Obi-Wan couldn’t help how much he was enjoying himself. Fighting like this as a conversation was exhilarating. 

Anakin landed a kick to Obi-Wan’s chest but was quickly pushed back with the Force. Seconds later their ‘sabers were locked against each other again. Obi-Wan shifted his weight and flipped over Anakin’s head, landing and elbow to the Warrior’s solar plexus. He recovered quickly but not quickly enough, and Obi-Wan landed another blow, sending him to the ground on his back. He let out a strike with his ‘saber that would have killed his opponent if landed. 

“Match!” The dojo Master called. There was clapping all about. Apparently they’d gathered a small audience. 

Obi-Wan extended a hand and Anakin took it. “Well fought.” The Jedi said in admiration. “That very easily could have ended differently. You’re highly skilled indeed.” 

Anakin didn’t blush. He tried furiously to remind himself of that as he bowed in closing to Obi-Wan. He was just flushed from the exertion. 

They exited the ring as another pair entered. “Well done, yourself.” Anakin admitted with a grin. Gazing the sun’s lowered position in the sky, dinner would be soon. “Are you taking Hera’s offer up on dinner? We can walk home together if you are.”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll comm my padawan and have her and Aayla and Barriss meet us there if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

On the walk back to his home, neither man said much. But Anakin couldn’t seem to stop sneaking glances at bearded Jedi and he was pretty certain the he caught the man doing the same. Of all the perfectly available partners on this planet, and he had a thing for a stranded Jedi. He sighed. Maybe it wasn’t too late to be an ascetic and take a vow of celibacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! After so much hesitation. I wasn't sure about some of this as I REALLY didn't wanna it to be all "Avatar meets Jedi". (The bad Avatar, not the awesome one with Aang and Korra.) Also updates have been slower because I broke my foot. Which you would think would leave me more time for writing, but actually leaves me less because doing day to day things takes way longer. I shamelessly beg for comments. Let me know what you thought, the direction, anything at all is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin led the Jedi into the front entrance of the modest two story home he shared with Hera and Rey. The layout was simple, consisting of a kitchen, common room, and bedroom on the ground floor, and two bedrooms and a ‘fresher upstairs. 

Which Hera immediately direct them to upon seeing how disheveled both men were from sparring. “No one sits at my table looking like something the lothcat dragged in.” She had smiled at them and pointed Obi-Wan up the wooden staircase. 

“Guests first,” Anakin mock-bowed, carrying his and Obi-Wan’s boots to sit them at the doorway. While the Jedi went upstairs to wash his hands and face, Hera raised an eyebrow at her foster son. 

“Sparring and he’s barely been on the planet for two days? That’s practically third date material for you.” Anakin flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s not like that. I just, wanted to see what a Jedi could really do.” He refused to meet her gaze. She’d always read him like a book despite not being Sensitive, and if he met her eyes it’d practically be a sign of weakness. 

“And shyness, this is new! You haven’t been shy since the day you crashed.” Stars, nothing got passed the Twi’Lek woman if she was focused on something. 

He heard Rey’s speeder pull up and didn’t think he’d ever been so thankful for the sound of the rust bucket that they were both so proud of. 

“Brought some ingredients from the market,” she said, unloading a bag onto the counter where Hera was prepping food. “Who’s upstairs?” Her head had turned towards the staircase even though there’d been no sound. She had a particular talent for sensing Force signatures. 

“The village’s new Jedi Master,” Hera exchanged a teasing grin with Rey over the fact that Anakin was still blushing. Obi-Wan came down the stairs looking more put together than he should have considering their fight, but Anakin was happy enough to use the excuse to temporarily evade his family. He refused to think that his quickness in going up the stairs was at all an evasive move. 

Locking the door behind him, he washed his face and hands and took a good look at himself in the mirror. A Jedi. And one he had met before, honestly. He couldn’t have just met a nice Warrior from another village. He couldn’t let a crush on an older man, a Jedi who wanted to leave, much less, take root. At best the man wouldn’t be able to reciprocate any feelings because of the Force-damned code, and at best it would end in being hurt and possibly putting his village and planet in jeopardy. He sure as hell wouldn’t leave with them. The idea of going back to the very people who cast him aside because he was a young boy who’d lost his mother made anger thrum through his veins. He took a deep breath. He was a Warrior. He had survived a lot, and he’d do anything he had to to protect the life he and his family had now. He could do this. 

Walking back downstairs he found Obi-Wan prepping vegetables while Hera was mixing what looked to be the base for her famous chital stew. Rey was extending the metal table by its retractable midsection so there would be room for their guests. 

Hera didn’t look up as he came downstairs but did ask him to set the table and get the quick-yeast bread going. Soon the sound of footsteps outside had Rey opening the front door before their guests could enter. Aayla entered first, bowing slightly, followed by Ahsoka and Barriss. 

“Welcome!” Hera grinned from the back of the kitchen. “It’ll be a bit tight but feel free to sit down, dinner will be ready soon. Rey, dear, please get our guests some water.”

After initial greetings were over, Ahsoka piped up from the table. “Master Obi-Wan! What did you get up to in town?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled back at his padawan over chopping the last of the herbs that Hera had given him. “I went to see the Warriors train, and even got to spar with one myself. Anakin here is quite talented with a lightsaber.”

“You got to fight a Warrior and we didn’t get to see?” Ahsoka pouted. 

“Yes, and how do you know what Warriors are?”

“We went by the Archives. We didn’t stay long but they’re really cool! They have so much information here about the Force that I bet even the Council doesn’t have!”

 

“Hm, yes, Anakin was kind enough to tell me a little bit about the planet’s founding.” Wiping his hands on a towel Obi-Wan moved to stand by the table where his fellow travelers were seated and poured himself a glass of water. Hera and Rey came in with with the stew and bread and everyone was finally seated. Anakin found himself between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Barriss was beside Ahsoka while Hera, Rey, and Aayla sat on the opposite side. It was cozy but not cramped, and Anakin made an effort to not brush up against Obi-Wan. 

Hera got up to pull a bottle of liquor down from a high shelf in the kitchen. “I don’t know if Jedi are permitted to drink,” she said while sitting the bottle along with five small glasses onto the table. “But this is for special occasions, and having offworlders certainly qualifies.”

Anakin waited for the guests to load their bowls with stew and bread before doing the same. 

“We can,” laughed Aayla. “In fact, it’s something of an unofficial rite of passage for padawans to sneak out of the temple and overindulge at a lower-rim bar. It’s especially important for them to think that their Masters never find out about it.”  
Barriss immediately choked on her stew and Ahsoka worriedly patted her back until it was under control. The girl began in a demure tone, “I can’t imagine…” Before give up and laughing about it herself. 

“Thankfully my padawan would never do such a thing.” Said Obi-Wan with an overly serious tone. “And she certainly wouldn’t dare other apprentices to do it.” 

“Ha!” Barriss pointed at her friend. “See? Everyone knows you’re the bad influence in this friendship!”

Anakin had to admit it was nice to have the two apprentices around. He poured a bit of the whiskey into his glass. 

“Please! You know you’d be bored to death without me.” Ahsoka pronounced haughtily. 

“You haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen Anakin in his cups,” Rey chimed in, grinning around a bite of bread. “The night of his Warrior’s Initiation, he got so drunk, he challenged a street light to a fight, and had to spend the next day fixing it while hungover.”

Anakin blushed at hearing mention of his not quite finest hour. At least everyone seemed to find it entertaining. “To be fair, getting tanked at Initiation is pretty much an unofficial rite for us as well.” The beaming smile Obi-Wan sent him did nothing to curb the redness creeping up his cheeks. 

He noticed Ahsoka eyeing his whiskey curiously. While Aayla asked a question about martial arts training that had Obi-Wan and Hera distracted, Anakin winked at her and discreetly pushed the glass her way. She looked wide-eyed then grinned conspiratorially and brought it to her lips before her chance passed. Her immediate sputtering was well worth it. 

“In front of your Master, honestly, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked with no malice in his voice. If anything he seemed amused. 

“I was just trying to graciously receive the hospitality of our hosts! It’s not my fault he set me up!”

Anakin couldn’t keep the laughter in at that. “Our whiskey is an acquired taste. Takes a bit of getting used to.” He said smugly. 

“Burning acetone is a ‘taste’?” The girl quipped, then shoved a bite of stew into her mouth to try and get rid of said flavor. 

“I like you, Snips.” Anakin said fondly. To which he received an eye roll and extended tongue. 

“I am doomed to have a mannerless apprentice.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

 

“I have two mannerless children.” Hera added. “You get used to it.” Rey feigned and indignant look but briefly laid her head on the woman’s shoulder. 

“How did you come to be a family, if you don’t mind my asking?” Barriss said quietly. 

“Not at all, dear. I was born here on a village a little more than a thousand kilometers north of Akru. I came here with someone, but the relationship wasn’t built to last." She waved her hand dismissively. "But I liked it here near the coast. And I made a career for myself optimizing solar run systems and decided to stay. Rey’s birth parents gave me the job, actually.”

Rey added her part of the story. “I was very young but there was a virus that hit this region hard. A wasting disease. Both my parents succumbed to it.” She smiled sadly. “But Hera took me in, taught me everything she knew about mechanics. And a few years later, Anakin found us.”

Anakin realized he was expected to finish out the story. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “After I had been turned away from the Jedi, I didn’t want to give them time to figure out what to do with me. So I left the Temple.” He didn’t want to go into the pain of losing his mother and the following rejection by the Council. “I stole a speeder from their hangar,” Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged impressed looks at that, “and went to the first major docking bay I found. There was a large transport vehicle there headed for the Outer Rim. I wanted to disappear so I figured I’d stow away. The crew wasn’t paying too much attention and since I was a scrawny kid sneaking on wasn’t too tricky. I managed to hide with the cargo but I got caught on the second hyperspace jump. I was terrified. A crewman dragged me in front of the captain and they were talking about throwing me out an airlock. Looking back they probably were just trying to scare me, but it definitely worked. Too well. We were just coming out of hyperspace and I had been on the ship long enough to know he basics of what was where for the model. I hid in a supply closet until we exited hyperspace fully, then stole an escape pod. Not the brightest idea, but I was nine.” He shrugged, taking a sip of water. “The pod went off trajectory though, into wild space. The crew probably hadn’t been taking good care of a system they’d never used. Tracking went offline. I’d never been so scared in my life. Alone in the space, wondering if anyone would get the distress signal before life support cut out.” He shuddered, still hating to think about those hours. “But then I got caught in orbit. An actual planet’s orbit. Next thing I knew I was here, not too far from where you all crashed. Lor San Tekka found me, curled up in a cave during a rainstorm with this little Prodidae with me. Hera was at the Healer’s when Lor took me there and she let me stay with her and Rey. And I never left.” He finished the story with a grin. 

“We had always wondered what happened,” Obi-Wan mused. “No trace of you or the Speeder was ever found. Though an unattended speeder likely wound up in a chop shop within hours. For what it’s worth, the Council acted rashly and I am glad to know you found your family.”

Anakin nodded his thanks to the man and tried not to think of what it would have been like to grow up knowing him. Training with him regularly, sharing meals afterwards like they were now. He shook his head to clear it. He couldn’t go down that path. 

Hera gave him a concerned look and he smiled reassuringly at her. 

“Wow, surviving all that before you were ten years old, that’s incredible.” Barriss said. “If you could, would you ever leave Sergio?”

The table became very quiet. 

“No,” said Anakin with finality. “I know that a Jedi thought that I was somehow important enough to train at one time, but my path didn’t work out that way and I’m glad for it. Before I ever met Jedi I was a slave on Tatooine. But as awful as that could be, I had my mother. She loved me very much, more than I could every say. To have felt that kind of thing once, and then to have to live as a Jedi, trying to never let myself feel it again, I would have hated it. I don’t believe in prophecies that say the Living Force itself hinges on one person, or on one way of doing things. In fact I think it’s dangerous to live that way. It’s caused problems on our world. Rely too much on one crop and you can end up with famine if a bad virus hits. Here is where I’m supposed to be.”

He hadn’t meant to go on like that in response to an honest question from a girl still not far out of childhood, but it was true. And it was important that he remind himself of that. The two padawans were still looking at him with something akin to awe and it made him uncomfortable. 

Hera cleared her throat. “Well, you’re all welcome to seconds but we should start putting this away to freeze it for later.” There was a somewhat coordinated group effort to store the food and get the dishes in the washer. Aayla insisted she and the padawans do most of it since they didn’t help prepare. From outside the back door a low, rumbling growl echoed. 

Obi-Wan turned to look in the direction of the back yard and Barriss and Ahsoka assumed fighting positions. Anakin laughed. “No need to worry, it’s just Cael.” 

“And what’s a Cael?” Ahsoka asked. 

“She’s a who. And it sounds like she wants to meet you. If you’re up for it.” Finishing the sentence on a smug note got the Togruta girl to rise to the challenge, as expected. 

“Of course I am.” She replied coolly. 

Hera laughed. “That lizard has the oddest personality. But she would, knowing Anakin.” 

“I have to make a supply run to the Healer’s.” Rey said. “They need a few parts for the med droids and I get another healing lesson if I make it before tomorrow.”

Anakin shook his head. His sister really was too talented. The idea that he would ever be some Chosen One over her was laughable.

Rey headed out towards her speeder and Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. “Alright, then, let’s go. Anyone else coming?” He opened a cabinet and grabbed a hunk of dried fish. “Best take some of this if you are. It’s the fastest way to her heart.” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka reached for a piece of the dried fish but Aayla and Barriss volunteered to help finish cleaning up. 

Stepping into the twilight of the evening, Anakin called out to the tall grasses that surrounded their yard. One sharp whistle and a cry of “fish delivery!” and a massive lizard practically galloped into the clearing. Obi-Wan had seen brezaks before, but the creature in front of him seemed much more regal somehow. The dark-blue lizard nearly blended into the fading sunlight. Anakin nudged Ahsoka’s shoulder, mimicking how to hold her hand out. She did so with a flat palm. Cael approached, sniffing the newcomer, and finding her offering perfectly acceptable. She licked the dried meat from the girl’s hand with only the barest graze of teeth. “Whoa...she’s beautiful.” Ahsoka murmured. Cael visibly preened. Obi-Wan took his turn in front of her, and was deemed similarly acceptable. 

“She is quite marvelous.” There was an intelligence in her eyes that he was unaccustomed to seeing in reptiles. 

Anakin grinned in silence, waiting for the Jedi to catch on. 

Cael lowered her head, wanting Obi-Wan to rub the crest of her forehead. As he lifted his hand towards her he felt it. “Oh, stars. Anakin, can she really….” He trailed off, not quite believing what he was feeling. 

“Yep. Cael, like all Prodidae, is Force Sensitive.” 

“No way!” Ahsoka looked at the huge animal and her eyes widened. 

“Reach out and feel it.” Anakin told her. He walked up to Cael and she nuzzled him affectionately. 

“There’s no record of a non-sentient having the Force! Ever!” Obi-Wan’s apprentice was beside herself. 

“Another well-kept secret of ours.” The younger man replied. “Prodidae are essential to this planet. Essential to us. We don’t hunt or eat them. Ever. There aren’t tons of hard and fast rules that all villages share like you Jedi, but that’s one of them. They’re sacred. Right, girl?” Cael snorted and took the dried fish unoffered from Anakin’s hand. 

“You two have a Force bond.” Obi-Wan stated, slightly less awed than Ahsoka but impressed all the same. 

“Right again.” Anakin smiled. “Lor San Tekka wasn’t technically the first person to find me when I crashed. She did. We’ve been pretty inseparable ever since. It’s an honor to bond with a Prodidae.”

“Ah, the Warrior’s tattoo. That’s why it’s a Prodidae tooth.” 

“Three for three. Maybe the Jedi aren’t totally backwards.” Anakin teased the older man. 

“I think our sparring session proved we’re at least tolerable.” The older man said mockingly. Anakin smiled back from his spot beside Cael’s lowered head and something struck the Jedi Master as though a spark from the Force itself. This man, living happily with a family that was a bit makeshift but solid as anything, a gifted Warrior living at peace with the Living Force and an improbable but beautiful embodiment of that Force in the form of a Prodidae. A dragon, for all intents and purposes. Obi-Wan’s heart ached painfully for a moment. It wasn’t just that Anakin was beautiful with his height and scar and determination, it was a sense of wholeness. What he had said about feeling love only to be expected to never allow it into your life again. For the second time in less than three days Obi-Wan felt like the magnetic poles of his world were lost somewhere in the ether. 

Unsure of what he was looking for in Anakin’s gaze, he reminded himself of his own duty. He looked to Ahsoka to find her looking strangely between himself and Anakin. He cleared his throat. “It’s late, and we wouldn’t want to trouble your family any further. We should be making our way to our own dwellings.”

He could feel Ahsoka’s disappointment through their training bond. Behind him Barriss and Aayla stepped out, having finished cleaning up. “Wow,” Barriss said with some reverence upon seeing Cael. 

“You don’t even know the half of it yet,” Ahsoka replied excitedly. 

“I’m sure you can fill us in on the way back,” said Aayla. “We should be going. Hera, thank you and your family so much for your hospitality. A home cooked meal was just what we needed.”

Hera nodded graciously. “Come on, Anakin will see you home.” She ushered her guests back through the house and out the front door. 

“But how will you get home?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Aw, I’m touched, Snips.” He grinned and the girl rolled her eyes again, trying not to smile in return. “But either I’ll comm Rey or Cael will be kind enough to give me a ride. Or I can walk. I am a Warrior, you know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly completely dark by the time their group was halfway back to their quarters. Ahsoka and Anakin had filled Aayla and her apprentice in on the details they’d missed. Ahsoka was asking in a way that wasn’t asking for a sparring match as well. 

“I don’t think I have the final say in that.” He smiled. 

“Do you really have a tattoo?” Barriss asked. “It’s common among my people, but only for certain things.” Anakin took a moment to appreciate the diamonds patterned in ink across the bridge of her nose. 

“Yes, it’s considered a high art form here. Artists apprentice for years just like Healers do. Sometimes you’ll see Bonded couples with matching tattoos. As well as ones for other special occasions or commemorations.”

“Bonded? Like married?”

“Kind of,”Anakin started. “Marriage is a serious vow and a legal declaration in a loose sense. But Bonded means a couple who have formed a Force Bond.” 

“Force Bond? But I have a Force Bond with Master Secura, and you have one with Cael. Why does that liken anything to marriage?” Her nose wrinkled a bit distastefully.

“It’s different than a training bond or a symbiotic one. I mean, I don’t have a bondmate, so obviously I don’t know everything. But it’s a bond that grows through conscious nurturing. It’s fueled by romantic love, when partners want to be linked in more than a general way. Declaring your intent to bond is very serious as it’s very difficult to undo. It’s so strong that partners on opposite sides of the planet can still feel each other. And the risk of course is losing it to death.”

Anakin had continued walking but most of the party had stalled. He looked back. “What? It’s an honest answer.”

“There’s nothing about that in the Jedi Code.” Barriss said demurely. “If it’s something that’s possible, why would we have no mention of it?” 

“Because of that risk.” Aayla answered her padawan. “Attachment is forbidden. If that’s possible and I’m not saying yes or no either way, the risk of losing it could be a descent into madness.”

“Yes,” said Anakin. “But that’s all love, really." They continued walking. "It can make you cling to things desperately. Clutch at them so tightly that you hurt them and yourself out of fear of loss. But if you accept that pain is the cost of admission, that it’s just as much part of life as love and suffering and empathy, you can find yourself after loss. Keep going and find life worth protecting. If you couldn’t, my family wouldn’t exist. Anyway, enough philosophy for one night.” He smiled at the group, gesturing towards their quarters visible just a few yards beyond him. 

“Goodnight, Warrior Skywalker.” Aayla bowed and headed off towards the small building. Barriss gave him a long look before adding “Thank you.” and doing the same. 

Then it was just him and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked between the two men and had to fight a smile. Looking at Anakin squarely, she said, “I’ve never met anyone like you. Which is a compliment.” And walked off after her friend. 

“Thank you again, for your hospitality,” Obi-Wan said. “And I’m sorry if any of the questions you faced tonight were invasive.”

“They weren’t. Besides, apprentices are supposed to be curious, right?” He smiled easily. 

“Something I think we forget too often,” The Jedi agreed. 

Anakin wasn’t sure what to do. He was smooth, damn it! One Jedi shouldn’t have him acting like a senseless adolescent. He fought the urge to rub the back of his neck. 

“I shouldn’t keep you,” he stammered out. So much for smooth. 

“Right,” Obi-Wan said looking up at him and standing very close. 

Anakin swallowed. Right, this man lived by a code. A code that basically forced him into emotional castration, but still. Anakin was about to walk away, however awkwardly. He was. But then the streetlight several feet away came on, and in the warm light Obi-Wan’s hair was all auburn, his eyes deep and grey, his focus on Anakin so honed. Anakin leaned forward and kissed the man’s cheek. He could tell himself later that it was just a friendly parting. When the Jedi didn’t turn away, didn’t even move, he kissed the crease of his eye. He couldn't rationalize that but it had felt like something he had to do. Something important. But he knew it wasn’t right to push without reciprocity. He straightened, forced himself to say “Goodnight, Master Kenobi.”

And was honestly proud very of himself for not running back towards the darkness of town that hadn’t yet been lit by the street lights. Really, he deserved a standing ovation for that. He didn’t comm Rey or reach out for Cael. He walked the route back home slowly, alone with his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla was in the ‘fresher off the common room when Ahsoka entered. Figuring that forgiveness was easier than permission, Ahsoka set up her bunk in the room with Barriss. Barriss quirked an eyebrow but didn’t question it. 

When Aayla saw she merely rolled her eyes and moved to the room on the other side of the common space. The two girls were silent on their respective palettes in the dark, both waiting. 

When Obi-Wan came in he stood in the ‘fresher for an unusual amount of time. Through their training bond Ahsoka could sense his frustration. And not just frustration but...he was battling his own thoughts. Her Master hardly ever did that. Once he had gone to bed and silence fell across the lodgings, Ahsoka turned on a lamp and looked at her friend. Her best friend. Neither knew where to start. 

“Do you think it’s true?” Barriss ventured. “That you can have love and pain and not ever Fall?” 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I...don’t know. I’ve never cared about anything except being a Jedi before. And you. But...half the stuff we just browsed in the Archives we’d never find in the Temple. They’d think it was all Dark. But...the people here don’t feel dark. Anakin doesn’t and neither did Hera or Rey. I don’t think the people we had dinner with are secretly Sith. But…” she was at a loss for how to construct her next words. 

“But we never cared about the Code, we care about being Jedi. The Code was just there. But now we know it’s not the only way. That there’s a lot more there. That other people exist with the Force and are...happy.” Barriss said this all in hushed tones. 

Ahsoka smiled, grateful that even though Barris was generally quiet, she knew what to say when Ahsoka couldn’t. In the lamplight Ahsoka reached her hand out across the short distance of the palettes.. Barriss hesitated but took it. They were both scared in a way, not of a physical threat but of how much there was to process that they had never considered. “We’ll do it together.” Barriss whispered. Ahsoka smiled and both fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, new chapter, and a long one. After this THINGS! will start happening. I guess in a lot of ways I'm still figuring out my pacing as a writer. Foot may need surgery so that could be an impediment in the coming weeks but we'll have to see. Also have job interview stuff and roommate stuff and spouse's birthday stuff. Again, comments keep me going. Like seriously, up there with coffee and coffee is fucking sacred. Thanks again for reading. I kind of can't believe anyone reads what I write but I love every single one of you for it.


	6. Big Bada Boom

Barriss woke early as she typically did. Upon opening her eyes she noticed the early morning light coming in through the south facing window, and the fact that she was still holding Ahsoka’s hand. She blushed furiously, thankful that no one could see it as her Togruta friend slept peacefully. She should get up, but the feeling of holding Ahsoka’s hand was a comforting anchor. It felt like there was so little to truly in enjoy when one was a Jedi. She appreciated serenity, but it wasn’t the kind of comfort the Jedi Masters said it should be. Honestly the happiest times in her life were during what the Council would most definitely call “adventures”. Not that the possibility of dying was what she craved. But fighting for a cause alongside friends, having a personal stake, maybe it was attachment but it was living. 

Looking at her hand intertwined with Ahsoka’s, she realized that there was maybe even more to it than that. Ahsoka had been with her on Genosis and the comfort she’d found in her friend during those times was overwhelming. Even lately, sparring or training with Ahsoka was typically the highlight of her day or week. Even if they were stuck on guard duty, the other girl made it infinitely better just by being there. Sure she was hot-tempered and impulsive, but her spirit absolutely shined. She could switch from gently teasing younglings to becoming fiercely protective of them in less than a second. Thinking becoming Jedi in full, sacrificing the bond she had with Obi-Wan who Ahsoka clearly considered a father and not just a mentor, having to stand by as friends died because a Jedi must consider all life equal...it would dampen that bright spark. The thought of anything threatening Ahsoka’s energy and passion caused a dark feeling in Barriss. One that itched to take on those threats herself. 

Barriss sighed. Everyone thought she was the perfect padawan. Dutiful, hardworking, gifted in combat, never skipped a meditation session. But she wasn’t. And Ahsoka was the only person who made her feel like she was more for feeling things so acutely as opposed to someone who should be better at being a Jedi instead. This planet though. It was like being in a different dimension. The village was full of Force Sensitives who lived by and with the Force, but weren’t Jedi or Sith! They had lives, families, choices they could make that a Jedi would never be able to. She had spent more time studying the Sith than even her Master realized. She understood the need to embrace passion to an extent that it scared her. She often let herself daydream about what it would take to make a Jedi Fall. What it would take to make her Fall, scared she had more of the Dark Side in her than anyone knew. But what if she wasn’t Dark for wanting passion? Anakin’s words had been; it was as though she had been living with obscured vision and suddenly a Healer had performed a lens correction. She could see now. She rubbed her thumb over Ahsoka’s hand and smiled. It was time to get up now. She had Archives and a village to explore. Master Secura and Master Kenobi would likely start seeing about salvaging enough parts to fix their ship, but she intended to get some more questions answered before then. Perhaps Ahsoka could even find a reason to distract Anakin so it would take him longer. Rising without waking her friend, she smiled and set about her morning rituals with a new eagerness in her heart. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was aware of the moment he became awake and dreaded even opening his eyes. Last night. Stars, he didn’t know what to think or which was worse; That Anakin had kissed him twice on the cheek or that he had let him. Or that he hadn’t responded in kind. Attraction was one thing but Anakin...he was a force of nature. One that Obi-Wan was sure could consume him. And he wasn’t sure that he didn’t want to be consumed. He’d had his share of attractions to others and temptations. But this was different. And just his luck, Anakin was someone he’d need to work with frequently to start finding parts to fix The Vindicator. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and he wanted to bang his head against the floor. Some Jedi Master he was. Speaking of, his padawan was completely taken with Anakin as well. Ahsoka had seemed to instantly take to the young man as though he was a long-lost older brother. Force. They had to get off this planet, and the sooner the better. He’d have to visit Hera soon about working with Rey and Anakin. 

Finally getting up, he moved passed a sleeping Aayla and into the common room ‘fresher. Once he was making caf in the small kitchen, Ahsoka came in yawning. “What’s the plan for today, Master?” She asked as she poured herself some of the brew. 

“We need to get a jump on a plan and team for fixing the ship. Or at least finding a way to contact the Temple.”

“But, wouldn’t that be violating the trust of our hosts?” The sleepy young woman arched an eyebrow at him. 

“We don’t have to tell them where we are. And I know you and how skilled at slicing you are. You’d be perfectly capable of scrambling the origin long enough for a quick check-in.” 

“I mean, I’m not really supposed to slice though, right? I mean, slicing is illegal. And illegal is bad.” Ahsoka was nodding sagely to herself over her caf. 

Obi-Wan fought an urge to roll his eyes. “You’d do it to keep Anakin and his village safe, I’d wager. Besides, if the Council doesn’t hear from us, they’ll come looking. Better we tell them we’re fine and just taking time to repair a ship.” He said evenly. 

“Master! Deceiving the Council?” Ahsoka feigned shock. 

“It’s not deception, it’s calculated omission.” He smiled at the now genuine look of shock on his padawan’s face. 

“You do want to protect him, huh?” The Togruta asked genuinely. Sometimes he wished she weren’t so perceptive. 

“Yes, and the concerns he and his family voiced about discovery are legitimate. However we have a war to return to. So it’s our best option.” He tried very hard to sound like he felt confident about this plan. “Where’s Barriss?”

“She left for the Archives early. Left a note saying she wanted to dive into some research there. I have a feeling she’ll also want to go back to the Healers and see if their techniques are different than hers.” 

Obi-Wan noticed the way his apprentice always smiled around mentions of the Mirialan. He wanted to believe that if they could get back quickly to the war, to the Order, the feelings he had surrounding this planet and its inhabitants would go away. 

Aayla rose and after everyone was ready for the day, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka headed off to see Hera at the store she ran while Aayla went to take stock of The Vindicator and what would might be salvaged. 

The dirt roads were packed with people, especially in the outdoor marketplace they took a detour through. Stands of produce, jewelry, clothing, soaps, weapons for hunting, everything seemed to be available. Humans and Twi’leks as well as the odd other sentient haggled over prices and trades, enjoyed caf and a kind of sweet-smelling fruit in the morning sunlight. He and his padawan took in the village, bought some breakfast as Ahsoka spotted a stall selling a very enticing smelling kind of jerky, and finally made it to Hera’s shop. The shop was small but well lit and organized. A small astromech droid in the corner beeped at them curiously. The sound brought Hera out of the back room. “Morning. What can I do for you two?” She had a way of smiling with her eyes that was quite charming. 

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan said politely. “We’re here to see about setting up a time that we could work with Anakin and Rey to get started on fixing up our ship.” 

“Ah, of course.” She picked up a data pad. “Let me see….they are a bit busy today. Rey’s on border duty and Anakin is teaching a class of younglings the basics of comm system mechanics, then he’s overseeing sparring at the dojo...Would tomorrow work? You could all come over for lunch while I’m here and then go down to the wreckage to figure out a starting point.”

He had been hoping for something today, and he told himself that it wasn’t just because he both did and did not want to see Anakin after last night. 

“That would be great!” Obi-Wan lifted a brow at his padawan’s decision to speak for him. “I mean, that way we could Master Secura’s report from today, and maybe go see the sparring? I mean, since we can’t really start on the ship until tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan met Hera’s smirk with one of his own. It was the knowing smirk of being a parent with a precocious child. 

“I suppose that arrangement would make sense. But first you and I will train. Then we’ll meet with Barriss and possibly Master Secura to visit the dojo.”

“You drive a hard bargain but I accept.” Ahsoka said with an air of regalness. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know your eyes are open, padawan.” Chided Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka huffed. “We’ve been meditating for hours. Can we go see the dojo now?”

“Barely one standard hour. But you did do well with your forms. I suppose. Comm Barriss and we’ll make our way over there.” If his heart skipped a beat at the prospect of seeing Anakin, much less Anakin in action, well, that was his business. And he was only smiling because his padawan was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t wait to see how non-Jedi use ‘sabers!” Barriss smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm. To be honest she was quite looking forward to it as well. And her morning in the Archives had been extremely productive. The founding of the planet by Leor Danal and a group of Jedi who had been kicked of the Order for being Gray as opposed to Light or Dark was fascinating. As was the structure of Sirgeo. The Force itself seemed to have created this planet. It apparently grew Kyber crystals in great quantities, thanks in part to the Prodidae, who had Force signatures. It was incredible. She’d gotten so caught up in her research that she had forgotten to go to the Healers, but that could wait. 

“I think you’ll be quite impressed.” Obi-Wan chimed in. “Anakin very nearly beat me.” 

“That’s quite a compliment to his skills.” Master Secura called from just behind them on the path. 

“Finish with your assessment of the ship?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yes, though I’m sure Rey and Anakin will much more suited to the task. But even I know the damage is bad. The hyperdrive is cracked, comms are a burned out mess, to say nothing of the damage to the navigational systems. We’re lucky all of us survived, to be honest.”

 

“Hm. Hopefully we can get the comm system up first to contact the Council. Ah, here we are.” Obi-Wan said. 

Stepping into the clearing which sat in front of the large dojo, the group took a moment to appreciate how busy the fighting rings were. The four outdoor rings were all in use, with competitors waiting in lines. 

“Anakin!” Ahsoka waved to the man standing as Master at one of the rings, judging the fight. She ran towards him and Barriss and Aayla followed. ‘Well,’ Obi-Wan thought to himself, ‘can’t put this off forever.’ And brought up the rear of the group. 

Anakin looked up for a moment with a “Hey, Snips!” before focusing on the match in front of him. Brill was back in the ring, fighting a human woman this time. The offworlders watched the Twi’Lek woman flawlessly use her double ended ‘saber to get underneath the defenses of her opponent. Unlike the previous day, the match wasn’t even close. Brill took the woman down quickly and efficiently. As she and her opponent bowed to each other, Aayla addressed Anakin. 

“Hope you don’t mind we dropped by. Our padawans were eager to see the Warriors in action.”

“Not at all,” Anakin replied. 

“Can you and Master Kenobi fight again?” Ahsoka asked. “Or can you and I fight?” Her hands moved towards her ‘sabers. 

“There are people here who need to train, we can’t just jump in.” Obi-Wan said to his padawan.

“Let’s see the offworlders fight!” Yelled Cas, a human Warrior. It was followed by several cheers. 

“Skywalker and Kenobi first!” Brill called out. 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a shrug. “What do you say? Give the people what they want?”

“It would be rude to deny our hosts something so easy to grant.” Obi-Wan smiled back. As they shed their outer cloaks and stepped into the ring cheers rang out. 

Once again, the flowed across the ring together like a single current of air. Countering and parrying, teasing back and forth with powerful blows and lightning-fast moves. Anakin scored a strike and Cas, who had moved to position as Master, called it. 

“Two out of three!” Yelled Ahsoka. More cheers from the crowd. He and Obi-Wan were grinning at each other, sweat on both their brows. Anakin took a moment to remove his shirt. Obi-Wan didn’t choke on air and was very proud of himself for it. They resumed, twisting around each other like they had fought together for years. Obi-Wan saw an opening, was about to land a sweeping strike and pull it short for a victory point. And then the world was uprooted, consumed in a blast. There was dust everywhere, people were yelling. He was seeing double. 

Clearing his head he noticed someone was tugging at his shoulder. It was Anakin. He nodded at him, signaling that he was ok. He immediately looked for Ahsoka. She was nearby he saw, on the ground but conscious. Barriss was near her, rubbing her head and Aayla was already standing protectively near them. 

Both he and Anakin had their ‘sabers drawn, as did many others around them. Everyone was looking around for the cause of the blast. The dojo seemed fine. But there...in the woods just a few hundred yards of where they were was the bomb site. Obi-Wan’s ears weren’t ringing so much anymore, so the explosion must not have been all that powerful. Reaching out with the Force, a few people were unconscious but no one was dead. Thank the stars. 

As the dust settled people became more organized. Healers were being commed to come get the wounded. 

Anakin looked at the blast site and moved towards it along with Rey and Brill. Nodding to Aayla to stay with the girls, he followed. There weren’t any heavy explosives at least. Anakin was reaching out, surveying the small crater for signs of danger. Finding none he looked at Obi-Wan and moved his head in a “this way” motion. Obi-Wan followed him into the center of the crater. There wasn’t much left. Though something embedded in the wall caught his eye. A piece of metal, misshapen and hot, he pulled out without touching it and moved it in front of Anakin. The younger man turned it over, then seemed to recognize something on it. A ripple of anger shot out through him. “Naxcru” he spat. 

 

Turning to Brill and Cas, he said it louder. “Naxcru! Those sons of bitches!”

Brill turned away, comming someone. Cas shook his head with a thunderous expression. 

“Naxcru?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“A village several days from here. They’ve been bombing certain areas outside their lands to get to deposits of kyber crystals faster. This was one of their bombs.”

 

Obi-Wan looked troubled. “Kyber crystals?”

“Yes. The planet grows them in abundance. Here,” he handed Obi-Wan his comm bracelet. “I need you to take Ahsoka and your friends to Hera’s shop, then to our house. I need to find Rey. Comm her when you’re safe with Hera, ok?” 

“I could go with you-”

“Please,” Anakin said, pushing his fingers around Obi-Wan’s and looking into his eyes. “I trust you and I need to make sure my family is safe.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course.” And took off, ushering his friends back towards town. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing Obi-Wan would protect Hera, Anakin set off after his sister. He could feel her through the Force, but something was off. 

He let instinct guide him through the forest terrain until he saw another small crater. By the temperature it had gone off at the same time as the blast near the dojo. He growled low in his throat. There, he could feel Rey not far off. He ran towards her, finding her leaning against a fallen tree, alive but with a nasty wound to the outside of her left thigh. 

“Rey!”

“Anakin!”

 

He could see a piece of metal in the wound. 

“Okay, I’m gonna call Cael and we’ll get you to the Healers, sound good.”

Rey nodded tersely, the pain clearly intense. Anakin reached through the Force, found the silvery light that was Cael, and focused on his urgency. Within minutes she had landed near them and was lying down to assist Anakin with pulling an injured Rey across his lap so that they could both ride on her back. 

“Thanks, girl.” He said reverently as she made quick work of the flight to the Healers. Once inside Cael took off, and Rey’s comm chimed. Upon answering it was Obi-Wan. “We’re at your home with Hera. Everyone is fine.”

“Thank you.” Anakin said leaning over Rey. “Rey will be at the Healers for awhile. “I have to meet with the other Warriors and the Elders about this. But we’ll both be home tonight.”

“Glad Rey is safe. See you soon.”

A Healer came to administer pain meds and then Rey was taken to one of the private rooms. Anakin wanted to go back home, but he knew he’d be needed at the meeting that was inevitable and likely already forming. Gods, he hoped this didn’t take too long. He’d suspected they would need to act against Naxcru for sometime, and whether this was an accident or an act of war needed to be assessed. War was almost unthinkable. But so was almost losing his sister or anyone else because of the Force-damned explosives the Naxcru village was so fond of. Sanctions, alliances. Something told him this wouldn’t be over soon. 

He was unbelievably thankful he’d had Obi-Wan to rely on. He had a feeling they’d need each other a lot in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chapter up. I got to explore Barriss a bit as a character which was fun. Next time: We meet some people from Naxcru as well as....ah, I can't give that away yet. And poor Obi-Wan and crew. They don't even get a nice peaceful vacation.


	7. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES, everybody got some. Except Aayla. Or did she? Patrols can get awfully lonely...

Anakin sighed. This was a mess. It was barely three days after the blasts and they were still organizing a response. Communications with Naxcru had been ongoing, with the other village’s leaders assuring them that it had been an accident. Merely an issue of improperly secured explosives. However Lor and others were reaching out to Sakru in an effort to petition the other village to cease blast-mining, and and a plan to impose trade tariffs if the request was denied. Which was how they’d ended up moving Obi-Wan, Aayla, and their padawans into his home while all guest housing was cleared for leadership from other villagers. 

A town west of Sakru had come under new leadership. While most towns and even larger cities were ruled by councils, it was common for there to be someone who played a role of chief in times of need. Lor served that role for Akru. Anakin wasn’t sure who this new chieftain of Lacru was, but apparently he was very interested in joining the motion for an end to blast-mining. Lor had said that this chieftain had lost people to similar “accidents” and therefore had a stronger foundation to his claims. If the three villages, all important in trading routes, could present a united front, then the proposed sanction might be easily attainable. However that didn’t mean waiting in endless meetings and patrols while worrying about Rey was any easier. 

Thankfully Obi-Wan had been extremely helpful. He’d synched his comm with Rey’s and his own (a feat involving no small amount of help from Ahsoka) and had made sure someone was always available with an update. And Barriss had been helping at the Healers while Obi-Wan, Aayla, and Ahsoka were filling in for wounded Warriors with said patrols. Thankfully the wounds were all fairly treatable. The Healers could do surgery, both droid-assisted and solo, but it was a relief that those skills weren’t needed. 

All he could do now was wait for the delegates, likely ten or so from each village, to convene and then a diplomatic team would be sent to Naxcru. Hopefully Lor or another Elder would be by soon to take his report and dismiss him. The door to the Elder’s Council room opened. Anakin knew it was Obi-Wan before the man entered. The auburn haired Jedi crossed the room and offered a thermos from his bag to Anakin. 

 

“You brought me caf?” 

“Seems you’ve gotten little rest in the past few days.” The small, soft smile from the Jedi lifted his spirits. 

“You are the wind beneath my wings.” He immediately sipped from the container and Obi-Wan hoped he wasn’t able to see him blushing. A Jedi Master blushing, honestly. “I think I actually get to sleep in my bed tonight.” He said happily. “Can’t imagine they want me around much longer. Diplomatic negotiations aren’t my strong suit. I’m more of a ‘saber and mechanics kind of guy.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Lor invited me to the delegation meeting in two days’ time. Seeing as I’m definitely not a ‘mechanics kind of guy’, I figured I’d sit in if no one objected.”

“Oh hell, your ship!” Anakin tipped his head back in his chair to gently knock it against the wall. 

“There was a serious incident. I wouldn’t expect you to be worried about the ship with your duties and your sister in the Healers ward. Besides, I get the feeling that Barriss and Ahsoka are less than mournful over the idea of spending more time here.” He smiled in the soft way of his again. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for everything you and your friends have done. Honestly, if we don’t start repairing that ship soon then some of the locals might trash it just to keep you here.” Anakin certainly hadn’t considered such an option. It would be unbecoming of a Warrior. Probably. Maybe. A little sugar in the engine accelerators and the whole thing would have to be scrapped. 

Obi-Wan knew he should be appalled at the idea even though it had been suggested in jest. He’d worry about that later though. The past few days, working with the Warriors, helping Hera and Barriss around town, patrolling with Aayla and Ahsoka, he’d had time to think about things. Think about them at great length. And he’d come to a decision. He wouldn’t be leaving Sergio. Even if Anakin didn’t want him (though he very much hoped he did), he couldn’t uphold the Code anymore. Didn’t want to. He wasn’t going back to a war where Jedi were expected to speak in front of politicians and die in wars but weren’t given respect on half the planets they were trying to help. And he didn’t fault the planets. The system of taking younglings, having no families, being perfect Jedi and flawless warriors as they lost the only friends they had in life...it wasn’t his Order or his fight anymore. 

Thankfully Lor San Tekka entered and Anakin stood at attention. “Did you find anything, Anakin?” 

“No. We scouted out the extent of our borders on the north side. No blast sites aside from the two we found on the first day. Though I did find these.” He emptied a small pouch into Lor’s outstretched hands. 

 

“Drone parts?”

“Yep. Small drones by the look of it, but definitely what was carrying the explosives.”

 

The old man’s eyebrows furrowed. “Hm. In this case we’ll need to issue a request for records. I’m sure they’ve either erased or doctored them if it wasn’t an accident, but we’ll have to try. Thank you for this, Anakin. Now, go home, get some rest. Both of you,” he said nodding to Obi-Wan. 

Not needing to be told twice, Anakin nodded and both men left the building. 

“I need a serious session with the ‘fresher and then I can’t wait to stretch out in bed tonight.” He smiled contentedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Obi-Wan replied, absolutely not fighting another blush. “I’m sleeping in the floor in your in your room, if it’s alright. With housing being tight the padawans have Rey’s room until she mends and Aayla took the couch. I hope it’s alright.”

“Of course,” Anakin replied easily. “You’ve helped us so much, no way would I kick you out of bed.” He grinned cheekily at that. Obi-Wan was done for. A little flirting from the young man and he was an adolescent again. 

Thankfully the walk back home-Anakin’s home-Obi-Wan corrected himself, wasn’t terribly long. 

When Anakin was in the ‘fresher Obi-Wan took a moment in the common room to collect himself. Hera was back at the shop, Aayla and Ahsoka with the Warriors, and Barriss at the Healers. He had intended to meditate but for the first time in a long while, his thoughts wouldn’t settle. He knew he should still be thinking about how to contact the Council, honestly he didn’t want to. And the fact that he didn’t want to barely even troubled him. Clearly the planet he found himself on wasn’t a utopia, but it did feel a bit like one. There were problems. Plagues and crop shortages like Anakin’s family had mentioned, villages intent on overmining resources, likely to make weapons if history had taught him anything. But amidst that, there was so much freedom here. Freedom to live with this Force as one wished to and not as a Council mandated. Not to say it was lawless but it was...something he wanted. And Anakin was a part of that. The man seemed to be freedom incarnate. An instinctual fighter, someone who had decided who their family was and wasn’t. Who had reached adulthood understand what mattered to them in life. The same could not be said of many Jedi who spent lifetimes trying to accept the Code. 

He heard the ‘fresher turn off and minutes later Anakin came down the stairs in nothing but a pair of loose black harem pants hanging low on his waist. Obi-Wan swallowed. What was it padawans used to dare each other to do? Picture Master Yoda naked? Right. 

Anakin sat near him on the couch, water still visible on his torso, hair damp, holding a bowl of fruit which he offered to Obi-Wan. He took some just so he wouldn’t have to speak if he was busy chewing. Some kind of melon, he thought, taking his time chewing. 

“I did mean it, you know. Thank you.” Anakin started. “Not just for taking patrols, but for looking out for my family. You don’t know what it means to me to have someone I can trust like that when things get rough. And I’ve only known you a few days. You didn’t owe me any of that.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, figuring he’d eventually have to speak anyway. “I know. But you did offer us hospitality. Not that it’s about being even. I’m glad to have met you and fond of Hera and Rey. Just as you and Ahsoka have taken to each other, for better or worse.” He grinned at that and was rewarded with one of Anakin’s beaming smiles. 

“Our patchwork little families do kind fit, huh?” The Warrior said softly. 

“That they do.” Obi-Wan said, looking into Anakin’s eyes. Well, Anakin wasn’t the only one with instincts. 

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and kissed Anakin gently. The warm press of lips was felt perfect. Then he realized that he wasn’t being kissed back. He pulled away abruptly, eyes wide and already issuing a “Sorry, I’m so-” Before Anakin grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in. And oh, this was what really being kissed by the man was like. Before he knew it there was no space between them on the couch and wasn’t sure who had done that but it was fantastic. Anakin parted his mouth slightly and oh, stars. The exchange of heat and tongues and the hand in his hair. He thought he moaned but wasn’t sure and didn’t particularly care. 

Anakin pulled back. “Gods I wanted to do that since I met you.” He panted against Obi-Wan. “But, you have to be honest with me. I know what the Jedi Code entails. Is this...Do you really want this with me? Because I can’t do this today and then fix your ship tomorrow and send you on your way.”

Obi-Wan pulled back as well. He knew this wasn’t about sex. It wasn’t even just about Anakin. This was...yes. It was yes. He took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been fighting a war for long time now. It’s...It’s losing people, it’s fighting for what I believe in, what the Order believes in.” Anakin made to stand but Obi-Wan grabbed his forearm. “The Jedi Order is no longer...it’s not my Code, anymore, Anakin. I can still believe in the Republic but know that I am no longer fit to serve it as a Jedi.” Saying it out loud was freeing. Reaffirmed his decision. “I don’t say this lightly. But I have had some time to reevaluate what I thought was possible for my own life. There are many wars, many things worth protecting at any given time. But this planet, and the people on it who I have met are worth protecting. Worth my protection. I can’t say I know what my companions will do, but if I leave Sergio, it will only be to officially resign before the Council and come back.” 

Anakin gave him another brilliant smile but it dimmed a bit. “But won’t you miss it? I mean I’m not a fan of the Jedi, but it was-is your home. I don’t want you to do this only for me. I mean, I do, in a selfish way, but if it’s only for me you won’t really be happy.”

Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. “Someone’s assured of their attractiveness. But no, I meant what I said about the Code and the Order. I haven’t made this decision lightly or only about one person. However attractive that person may be. I know this carries consequences. My padawan, for one. I care for her very much but I’m not longer suitable to train anyone in the Jedi tradition. But I will bear those consequences. 

He suddenly had lap full of Akru Warrior. And they were kissing again. Stars, he’d never get tired of this. Several minutes of happily moaning around the half naked man in his arms went by too quickly. He had Anakin pressed down against the couch, his head on the armrest and Obi-Wan was now very interested in a spot just below his ear. 

“OH GODS I’M BLIND!!!”  
Obi-Wan immediately pulled away from his partner before looking up in alarm. Ahsoka was standing in the common room entrance, hands pressed dramatically to her eyes.

“Sith hells.” Obi-Wan swore as Anakin burst out laughing. 

“Oh come on, Snips. Your Master’s so handsome, you must have seen him kiss someone before.”

“I’m blind! I mean not yet but only because I have to go find engine acid to drip into my eyes!”

“Ahsoka, please.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Master, I can’t know this! And I can’t unsee it!”

“Ahsoka, I think you and I need to have a talk.”

“Um, I know about sex. They teach all the younglings at the Temple.”

“You’re seventeen, of course you know about sex. I’m talking about a very different conversation.”

 

Ahsoka straightened at that, looking more serious and less horrified. 

“Um, ok. What’s up?”

“Know what?” Anakin said. “I’ll get started on dinner. You two talk. Hera will back in an hour or so.”

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully and Anakin ran upstairs to get a shirt. When he was in the kitchen, playing music from a small radio to give the Master and padawan more privacy, Obi-Wan gestured for Ahsoka to sit down. 

“I, I’m not sure where to start, actually.” He stroked his beard, in need of a good trim, thoughtfully. Well, starting from what Ahsoka saw was good enough. “I care for Anakin, very much.”

“I know, Master.” The girl said, meeting his gaze. “I know you care about him. A lot. I haven’t seen you like that around someone else well, ever.” 

He huffed in approval. “Very perceptive, as always. And things here are different from anywhere we’ve ever been, I know. As Jedi, seeing people work and live with the Force, with families and partners, it’s something we never would have thought possible. It’s very different from the Order. But-”

“You have to stay!” Ahsoka blurted out. 

“What?” Obi-Wan liked to think that not much shocked him, but he really wasn’t expecting that. 

“I know, you and Master Secura want us to fix the ship and go back, but I think we should stay. I know you trust me, Master. But the Council doesn’t. The Council really only trusts the Council. And it shouldn’t be like that, especially during wartime. The last time we gave them a report they didn’t even care that we’d nearly died. Just like they didn’t care the time before that that we’d nearly been framed by Clovis for a murder! It’s....It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“I didn’t know this had been weighing on you so heavily.” He reached an arm out to Ahsoka’s shoulder and she hugged him tightly. 

“It has. And I know we have friends in the war. Rex and Cody and other padawans and Jedi. But less than a week and this place feels more like home than anywhere. And please don’t go. You’re my family.”

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Ahsoka. “You’re my family, too Ahsoka. And funny you should ask, because I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled against her lekku. 

“Really?” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“Really. That’s what Anakin and I had been um, discussing.” 

 

She made a show of pulling a face at that and he chuckled softly. 

“I haven’t talked to Barriss or Master Secura about this. Barriss has been so busy with the Healers and I knew I had to talk to you first since you’re my Master.”

“Well, if we stay, we won’t be Jedi any longer.” He smiled a bit sadly at that and Ahsoka touched her padawan beads. 

“We’re really not huh? So, I won’t ever have a bead cutting ceremony.” 

“I would be honored to cut your beads, if you would like.” She nodded at him. “Now?” 

“Yes. I think it’s best. I want to feel like I know I won’t be going back, if that makes sense.”

“It does, indeed.” He gestured for her to stand. This was just for them. Their private ritual of saying goodbye to one kind of relationship and to fully embracing each other as chosen family. He ignited his saber and gently severed the length of beads that marked her as a Jedi’s apprentice. She took the offered strand and smiled up at him, this time crying quietly. Only a few tears though. They embraced again. 

“I um, I need to talk to Barriss.” She said, and quickly left for the Healers at Obi-Wan’s nod. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barriss was exhausted. She’d learned so much about healing over the past three days, and was thrilled at how much she’d been able to help. Even the head Healer had said she was particularly gifted. Sunset was approaching and she’d been given permission to go to her host’s home and get some rest. 

Stepping out onto the dusty street she found Ashoka leaning up against the outside of the building. “Hi! What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to walk you home.” Ahsoka smiled, trying to imitate the kind of smile Anakin gave Obi-Wan that made her Master-former Master-turn into schoolgirl. She was pleased when Barriss blushed a deep forest green.

But the Togruta girl was still leaning against the wall with an edge of anxiety that made Barriss look closer. She wasn’t wounded but there was something…”Your padawan braid!”

Ahsoka gave a half-smile. “Yeah, Obi-Wan cut it.”

“Are you, what- are you a Knight now?!”

“No, definitely not a Knight. Or a padawan. Or a Jedi.” Ahsoka’s eyes were wide and waiting.

“You- you’re leaving?” Barriss could barely believe it. If her Ahsoka left without her, no, the idea was unbearable. 

“Not leaving, staying.” She pushed off the wall. “I’m staying here. I’m not going back to the Order. There are too many reasons to not and too many good ones to stay. I-I want you to stay too. But you don’t have to, of course. I mean, you know what we’ve found here.” She walked closer, standing barely an inch in front of Barriss and holding her hands. “I just, I had to let you know. And oddly enough, Obi-Wan inspired me to tell you.”

“To tell me what, that you’re not a Jedi anymore?” Barriss’ mind was going a million miles an hour.

“No, tell you this.” And Ahsoka leaned in and kissed her friend soundly.


	8. Interludes pt 2

Barriss should be asleep. After nearly two straight days of helping patients with the Healers, she should be so tired that any ethical dilemma would wait for at least eight solid hours. Preferably ten. But Ahsoka had kissed her. Ahsoka had left the Jedi, then kissed her, then walked home with her in total silence. Well, apart from Barriss saying she needed time to process it. 

She’d been so eager to dive into the archives, to learn absolutely everything she could about this planet and they Gray approach to the Force. It had called to her like a light to a moth. And yet here she was, asleep on Rey’s bed with Master Secura sleeping soundly on the floor beside her. And stars, tomorrow Rey would come home and she’d have to go back to sharing even more space with Ahsoka. 

Why was this so difficult? She cared for the Togruta girl deeply. Much more deeply than she knew she should. But leave the Jedi? Fantasizing about what the life of a Sith might be like had been one thing, but this was so much more tangible and so much scarier because of that. If she stayed, could she be a Healer? A Warrior? What would she be to Ahsoka? Partner, girlfriend, the idea of a Force Bond...so many ideas swirling in her head at once. Aayla shifted restlessly in her sleep, likely picking up on her padawan’s discomfort. Barriss tried again to center herself. If she stayed what were the benefits? A life with a partner and maybe even a family? She had learned so much from the Archives and Healers here. By searching out Force signatures in injured people that were gray or even a bit darker, she could understand healing much better. The origins of a wound, the psychological damage behind broken skin. That healing could be so psychic was a new world unto itself. 

 

And Ahsoka. Force. She couldn’t think of her without feeling as though she was standing upon a ledge, about to fall and scared but also eager for the exhilaration of losing control. Something clicked in her mind. Perhaps the question wasn’t about what she’d gain or lose from the Jedi or Sergio. If she cut out the factors...missing Aayla and the few friends she had, missing dawn at the Temple, enjoying the newness of Akru, the forests and coasts alive with the Living Force...strip it all away and Ahsoka was at the center of it. And she knew. She would do it. Obi-Wan had said he was staying for many reasons, not just Anakin. But Barriss knew that Ahsoka was her reason, and she felt at peace with that knowledge. She needed Ahsoka. Needed her warm presence and ridiculous humor and her bravery. She’d rather nurture that passion than see every Temple sunrise or have any moment of success she’d achieved as a Jedi. She took a deep breath. Maybe Master Secure would stay too. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over breakfast the next morning everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Hera had left for the shop, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan reaching over the table, brushing against each other and blushing happily. And Ahsoka avoiding eye contact with Barriss and trying to not be too irritated about her former Master’s obscene giddiness. Barriss was about to speak but Anakin’s comm went off. He had a brief conversation with Lor San Tekka, asking the young man to come and greet the Lacru delegation who would be arriving ahead of schedule. Apparently they’d flown a party of four on Prodidae to begin negotiations early. Lor had asked that Obi-Wan come as well. Apparently the chieftain of Lacru had heard rumors of offworlders and was curious.

“Well, I guess we’re headed out,” Anakin said, a bit ruffled at having what should have been a leisurely morning interrupted. 

Barriss was relieved. If it was just her, Ahsoka, and Master Secura this would be easier. 

“Come on,” Anakin motioned to Obi-Wan. “Can’t keep politicians waiting.” He rolled his eyes. 

“We can assist the Warriors with guard duty, if necessary.” Aayla suggested. 

Anakin smiled. “No, you all deserve some rest. At least until evening. But someone will comm you if needed.”

He and Obi-Wan left the home, walking very close to each other. Once they were gone Aayla sighed over the plate of fruit she’d been eating. “I never thought I’d see Obi-Wan turn away from the Order. But I suppose one must go where they feel they are called to be.” The Twi’Lek woman put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder reassuringly. Barriss didn’t like the wistful look on her Master’s face. But she knew what she had to do. She glanced at Ahsoka who was still staring at her plate. 

“Master Secura,” she spoke softly. 

“I know, padawan.” She smiled sadly at Barriss. 

“You, you do?” Ahsoka was looking at them now. 

“Of course I do, Barriss. I’ve felt your thoughts, how you’ve been wrestling with this decision. Honestly I was surprised that Ahsoka voiced her thoughts on the matter first. I’m no stranger to attachment, young one. Nor am I a stranger to my apprentice. I’ve felt you reach out beyond the Light before.” Barriss blushed and Ahsoka looked shocked. “I think...that this place may be better suited to you than the Order.”

“But what about you, Master? If the three of us stay, won’t you stay too?” Aayla smiled that sad smile again. 

“I don’t believe there is a reason for me to stay. The three of you have many reasons. But I’m a Council Member. My commitment to the Jedi runs deep.” Aayla stood to wash her dishes and Barriss followed, hugging her Master tightly. 

“Thank you, for everything you taught me.” She said against her Master’s shoulder. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anakin wasn’t totally sure why Lor had asked him and Obi-Wan to greet the Lacru delegation. But Lor was a gifted tactician and hadn’t led him wrong yet. Walking towards the Elder Council building yet again, Anakin brushed his hand against Obi-Wan’s, causing the other man to smile. Last night had been incredibly relaxing, Anakin sleeping on the floor, Obi-Wan in his bed, hands playing with each other as they talked long into the night, neither wanting to rush anything. 

“I still can’t believe you’re staying,” Anakin smiled. He’d had romantic partners before, but no one that simultaneously made him feel invincible and content. 

“It’s rather unexpected, I suppose, but I can’t imagine any alternative now.” The auburn haired man smiled back.

The wind picked up and Anakin pulled his hair back with a thin dark band. He laced his fingers with Obi-Wan’s, pleased when the man gently squeezed his hand back. Anakin was trying not to get ahead of himself, but he was so glad that Obi-Wan was staying. He was trying to enjoy the moments as they came instead of rushing to ask the man what he thought of moving to their own home. After all, he hadn’t stayed just for Anakin. 

They approached the Council building and let go of each other’s hands to move inside. Lor San Tekka was already there, setting several cups of tea at a long table. Two other Akru Council members were there already. A green skinned Twi’Lek man named Veran and a human woman, Sylva. There were two other humans who Anakin didn’t recognize who must be from Lacru. So they were waiting for two more. 

From the back room of the building, a male Togruta entered and took his seat with his traveling companions. Finally, the last delegate entered. Anakin had a moment to register “male human” before he felt Obi-Wan go deathly still beside him, his thoughts coming to a full stop. With a jolt, Anakin knew why. Before he could say anything, Obi-Wan beat him to it. 

“Master Qui-Gon.” Neither man moved for long moments. 

Finally a blinding smile flashed across Qui-Gon’s face. “Obi-Wan!” The two men embraced in the middle of the Council room, everyone else gawking. 

“Master!” Obi-Wan said, pulling back. “When you left, we-I looked everywhere. I never heard a word from you afterwards.” 

“I sent you letters, Obi-Wan. To the Temple and quite frequently until I came here, seven years ago.” 

Obi-Wan sensed no deception from his former Master. Was it true, then? Had the Temple monitored his correspondence and kept Qui-Gon from contacting him? After hearing Ahsoka’s concerns he suspected it was quite possible and filed it away for later. 

Qui-Gon was looking at him with eyes shining from unshed tears. “How you’ve grown. I’m sure you’ve done the Order proud.” 

Obi-Wan was saved from having to sputter an awkward “Actually,” by Qui-Gon’s shift in focus.

“Anakin Skywalker? Is it really you?” 

Anakin flushed slightly. “Um, yes, Master Qui-Gon. It’s been a long time.” Obi-Wan’s former Master approached his...partner? Anakin was now taller than either of them, a strong young man having grown from the scared boy they’d taken to Coruscant. 

“I had hoped you’d found this place. Looking for you is how I came to be here, actually. Then when I heard there were more offworlders, I had to know. I’d never dreamed to find both of you.” 

“I landed barely a week ago,” said Obi-Wan. “With my padawan and another Master-padawan team. I believe you remember Master Aayla Secura?” 

“Aayla, here?” Qui-Gon asked, not quite believing. “After all these years…” he trailed off, lost in thought. 

Lor interrupted. “I’m sure all of you need time to catch up, however we do need to start discussing Naxcru and their explosives if we’re to lay groundwork for these negotiations in a timely manner.”

“Yes, of course.” Qui-Gon acknowledged and took his seat.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barriss spent the rest of her morning with Ahsoka as Aayla wanted to check in on Hera and see if there was anything to be done for the ship in the meantime. 

“You’re really staying?” Ahsoka asked her for the second time. They’d both had energy to work off and were in the backyard, practicing moving meditations, going through slow, methodical forms that required them to touch each other periodically.

“Yes.” The Mirialan replied with closed eyes, hands moving slowly but deliberately through a slow motion kata form. “I found my reasons.” Her hands briefly touched Ahsoka’s, palm to palm. “I wish Master Secura would stay, too. But the Order would feel claustrophobic now. And you’re here.” She stopped mid form and straightened. Ahsoka did the same. 

“So you do like me?” Ahsoka grinned flirtatiously.

“I guess you’re not so bad.” Barriss said trying to seem aloof. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“I’m wounded. I thought I meant something to you.” The Togruta girl said, feigning offense. 

“You know you do,” Barriss replied more seriously. “I wanted you to have this.” She fished into one of her skirt pockets and pulled out the padawan braid she’d severed herself at dawn that morning when she’d been unable to sleep. “I-I didn’t know what to do with it. Keeping it feels wrong, and I’m not as close to Master Secura as you are to Obi-Wan. So, I wanted you to have it.”

Ahsoka gently took the braid of dark brown hair from Barriss’ outstretched hand. Keeping someone else’s braid was a big deal. The fact that Barriss trusted her with it spoke volumes. 

“I’ll keep it safe, I promise.” Ahsoka said. Then Barriss found herself leaning in to kiss the Togruta girl. Without the constraints of the code, it was wonderful. She found herself pulled in closer and gently ran her hand down Ahsoka’s lekku, prompting Ahsoka to kiss her even more soundly. Barriss wasn’t entirely sure how it happened but they were leaning against the side of the house, kissing fiercely. Ahsoka’s hand was gently tracing her cheek bones, the space behind her ears. Frustrated and wanting more contact she pulled off her head scarf and shivered at the sensation of fingers in her hair. This was better than anything. Stars, she couldn’t think straight. There was an annoying sound in the background somewhere, but honestly sounds that weren’t coming from Ahsoka could just take a seat and wait their turn. 

Then Ahsoka pulled back and swore colorfully in Togruti. Her comm was chirping. 

 

“It’s Obi-Wan,” she said, panting slightly. “I guess fair is fair.” She murmured this last part darkly. 

“What’s up?” she asked, hoping it sounded nonchalant. 

“Negotiations are well underway here, but I need you, Barriss and Master Aayla to join us as soon as possible at the Council Hall.”

 

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, but well, you’ll have to see for yourselves.” She detected a smile in that sentence. 

“Ok, we’ll be there soon.” Ahsoka sighed, grinning at Barriss. “You contact Aayla, then we head to the Council Hall?”

Barriss was trying to smooth her hair and redo her scarf while blushing an interesting shade of deep emerald. “Sure,” she said. “Council building. Good.”

Ahsoka grinned and they headed off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barriss and Ahsoka were walking towards the Council Hall, Aayla just behind them. A few yards from the door, Aayla stopped short. “Master-I mean Aayla, what is it?” Barriss asked. 

“A signature I didn’t think I’d ever sense again.” Normally the definition of a composed Jedi Master, Barriss was worried about the Twi’Lek’s sudden anxiety. 

“A Force signature? Whose?” Ahsoka questioned. 

“I must be mistaken. Come, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Aayla took the lead and as they entered the large meeting room, she once again became a statue. Barriss saw she was staring at a human man, the chieftain of Lacru if his robes and position at the table were any indication. 

“Aayla!” The man stood upon seeing her. 

“Qui-Gon!” Suddenly the two were embracing. Across the table, Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon certainly hadn’t hugged either of them like that. Thank the stars. Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“Well, our little planet seems popular among the Jedi,” Lor smiled around the words. 

Aayla was crying. “Is it really you?” 

“Yes, dear one.” Qui-Gon said softly. 

“I tried to contact you and you never-”

“Obi-Wan never received my messages, either. We believed the Council was monitoring and manipulating our correspondence. I believe we now have more proof of that.”

Aayla hugged him harder, one hand in his long, brown-grey hair. 

“After this Naxcru business,” she said with a fierce determination, “I think our second order of business will be discussing the Order and what exactly they’ve been up to over the years.”

Qui-Gon could only nod and bury his face in Aayla’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we finally found Qui-Gon. Ahsoka got some karmic cockblock but she'll live. Next chapter, more THINGS! happen. Also thank you for reading and please leave comments. I need them. Badly.


	9. Chapter 9

Negotiations with Laxcru had largely been postponed for the day, given the unexpected reunions surrounding Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aayla, and the former padawans had spent most of the day listening to the former Jedi Master recount his hunt for Anakin. He’d tracked the boy’s Force signature through intuition and deep meditation to the far Outer Rim. He’d been one of the few offworlders to land on Sergio rather than crash into it, though had long since sold his ship for parts. He always suspected that Anakin was on the planet somewhere, but he’d soon been swept up in local politics. A would-be authoritarian had been trying to assume power of Lacru and with the aid of of other towns, Qui-Gon had been able to end that threat.

An offworlder who’d bonded with a Prodidae, a light green member of the species slightly smaller than Cael, he’d quickly become a Warrior and had a political position as chieftain of their council. 

Obi-Wan could barely believe that his mentor was still alive, and happier than he’d ever seen him. 

“To see you all at the same time,” he’d said in awe. “Truly, it must be the will of the Force.” 

Obi-Wan had smiled at that. In such a vast universe it must be. He’d squeezed Anakin’s hand under the table, thankful that he’d been allowed to meet this man once again. 

Qui-Gon seemed to notice the closeness between Obi-Wan and Anakin for the first time. He smiled knowingly. “My former padawan. Can I assume that you have decided to stay on this planet?”

Obi-Wan blushed, feeling like a young apprentice again but not letting go of Anakin’s hand. “I have, Master.” It was just the six of them at the table so he felt safe continuing. “I’ve only been here for a short while, but I’ve never felt alive like this. The interpretations of the Living Force, the approaches to living not for the Force but with it, tempering loss with love, serenity with passion, it’s a gift.” 

“Indeed it is. And handsome partners don’t hurt either.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan both blushed this time. “Master Qui-Gon,” Anakin started. “Why did you go looking for me?”

Qui-Gon looked more serious at that. “I do believe that you are the Chosen One. What that means, however, I’m no longer sure of. But that’s why I went looking. I was certain that you had a great destiny to fulfill, and you may still.”

“If I have any destiny,” Anakin said, souring around the word, “it’s to be here. I mean I resented the Council for not training me, but if they had things could have been much, much worse. I had so much anger. I never would have been stable if I’d been forced to cope with anger and grief by only having access to half of the Force. I’d have lived my life forming attachments and hating myself for it, so scared of losing anything that my grip would have become iron and dangerous.”

“Words wisely spoken for one so young.” Qui-Gon sipped his tea and gave Anakin an appraising look. 

“I think I was headed down that path,” Barriss said quietly. “I could feel the draw, the anger at have to fold and cut myself down to a mold the Council wanted.” She shuddered and Ahsoka put her arm around her. 

“There are certainly changes that need to be made within the order.” Sighed Aayla. “That’s why I want to return. I want to help reshape things before it’s too late.” 

“A noble ambition. I hope the Council listens with open minds, but I fear that has not been my experience of them.” Qui-Gon replied. “But it’s getting late. We do have negotiations to attend to tomorrow when the Sakru delegation arrives.”

It was already dark and all parties were weary and hungry. As they stood to leave Anakin asked if Qui-Gon would like to have dinner with them at his family’s home, but he declined politely saying he needed to speak with his fellow delegates about the meetings to come. 

Obi-Wan hugged his Master again as they parted ways outside the Council Hall.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master Secura,” Ahsoka said as dinner was being prepared. “How will you get back if all of us are staying?” The Vindicator required a co-pilot despite being a smaller vessel. 

“I’m not sure.” The Twi’lek Master looked conflicted. We could still try fixing the long range communications on the ship and having you scramble the code.”

“I could help with that!” Rey piped up. It was her first day at home since getting hit by bomb shrapnel. She was still on pain meds and not yet fit for Warrior duty, but she wanted to feel useful. “Communication parts aren’t so hard to come by. Hera probably has enough to do a quick patch job. Won’t get you perfect holo communication but will work well enough for basic messaging.”

“That would be lovely, but I wouldn’t want to stress you while you’re recovering.”

 

Rey grinned at that. “I could put a communication system together from scratch when I was ten. Anything I can’t reach I can direct you on how to do it. We could start tomorrow morning if you like. I’m supposed to do light exercise anyway so a walk to the beach won’t be a problem.”

Aayla smiled one of her rare bright smiles. “Thank you. Ahsoka and I would be more than happy to accompany you tomorrow. If that’s alright with you Ahsoka.” She added the last bit in a hurry, forgetting for a moment that Ahsoka was no longer a padawan. 

“Sure! It’s been awhile since I got to do any slicing.” She grabbed another piece of the chital meat that was laid out in strips for dinner, ignoring the bread, of which Barriss happily took her portion. 

“Are you sure you can scramble the origin well enough to hide it from the Order?” Hera asked. 

 

“Oh yeah. I got in trouble a bunch at the Temple for slicing into things. Master Windu didn’t appreciate that I was just trying to advance a skill set by seeing if I could get into the restricted databases of the Council. Which I could. Hence the totally unfair punishment of guard and scrub duty for two months.”

Barriss patted her shoulder gently and Hera grinned. “Well then, seems you’re definitely qualified.”

After dinner was cleaned up, Cael placated with dried fish, and dishes done, it was time for bed. Barriss was a bit nervous but determined not to show it. Aayla would be on the couch, Rey was on a special palette to accommodate her hip in the living room, Anakin and Obi-Wan would be in Anakin’s room, and Ahsoka and Barriss would be in Rey’s room. 

As Barriss removed her head scarf and picked at the sleeping clothes she’d changed into, she told herself not to worry. Ahsoka had been her friend for years. This was probably going to be awkward for both of them at the beginning. She paced the room, waiting for the Togruta to get back from the ‘fresher. 

Ahsoka entered, wearing a red tank top and red sleeping pants. It was an outfit very much like Barriss’. For a few moments neither girl said anything. 

“We could share the bed,” Ahsoka ventured. “I mean, there’s a house full of people, I don’t mean like, you know-but we could just sleep. In the same bed.” Barriss had made up a floor palette but decided she much preferred Ahsoka’s plan. She nodded and smiled, getting into bed first to show how very much she was on board. Ahsoka settled in net to her. It wasn’t a large bed, but it was perfect. Barriss laid on her side, facing the wall and trying to give Ahsoka room. Sensing the tension, she moved one arm behind her and pulled Ahsoka’s arm around her waist. 

“Is this alright?” The Mirialan asked. 

“Very alright.” Barriss shivered at having Ahsoka’s breath right behind her ear. Content, they both drifted off quickly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs a different conversation was taking place. 

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Obi-Wan muttered for the fifth time from his place on the floor. 

“I know, out of the hundred billion lives in the world, we all found each other. Twice.” Anakin replied, reaching down and running the back of his hand against Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Though I guess it’s one more reason for you to stay.” He added happily. 

“Not that I needed another.” Obi-Wan kissed the knuckles on his cheek. “Tomorrow the real negotiations begin, I suppose. Makes me wonder about finding where I fit in in Akru.”

“You have time to think about it. Though you would make an excellent Warrior. Like you said, not too different from your last job description.” Obi-Wan huffed in amusement and kissed Anakin’s palm, loving that he could do such a thing and that it was Anakin letting him do it. 

“That is true. Goodnight, dear one.”

“Reshop, hod.” Anakin replied. 

“What is that? I’ve only heard bits here and there of that language.” 

“It’s the ancient language of the Force. Thousands of years ago Jedi and Sith used it.” 

 

“What does it mean?”

“Goodnight, love.” Another press of lips to Anakin’s hand and then both men settled in for sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was hot and humid, a condition left over from the rainy season. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Lacru delegation were arriving to meet the Sakru ambassadors. The Council Hall door opened and three human women and one Twi’lek man entered. After introductions, including the chieftain, a gray-haired woman named Mae, conversation finally started. 

“I propose a stiff tax on all goods imported from all three of our villages unless the bombings stop.” Lor began, holding nothing back. 

“I agree,” Mae chimed in. “There is no shortage of Kyber crystals in any village and the bombs could soon turn to strip mining. This must be ended as quickly as possible.”

“I concur,” Qui-Gon said, “but there must be another reason than simple resource hoarding behind these blasts. The places they’ve been blasting are strategic somehow.” He brushed his long hair behind him. “I believe that Naxcru is seeking something specific. Something powerful. Kyber crystals react to the Living Force and to living beings. The bombs could cause enough damage that unstable crystals could cause disruptions in the Force itself. It is our opinion that no one would risk such a thing carelessly. They’re after something important to them. We need to know what that is.”  
Much murmuring followed this statement. “You may very well be onto something, Chieftain Jinn. You hope that trade routes from three villages being compromised would be enough to end the bombings and get the Naxcru Chieftain to tell us what he’s after?”

“It might not.” Obi-Wan commented. “I think that in addition to sending ambassadors to negotiate, we send Warriors. Not many, but a few. Enough to make it known that trade will not be the only consequence for jeopardizing the planet. Also do we know of any Naxcru allies who might be willing to obtain and share information about their endgame with us?”

“You always were skilled in tactics and negotiation, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon smiled fondly at his former apprentice. 

“Unfortunately finding a reliable informant would be very difficult. The Chieftain of Naxcru is a formidable man called Krell, not known for showing mercy. He’s also very gifted at shielding his mind while probing the minds of others. Being in his presence could pose a threat in itself.” 

“My shielding has always been excellent. I’m told Rey and Anakin are also quite competent at this. What if we accompanied the ambassadors? He would know we wanted information about his plans but nothing more. We could also take Ahsoka. Not to meet him but if there’s information stored on computers, she’d be the one who get it the fastest.” 

“It’s a good idea, but if she were to be caught, it could mean an all out war.” Qui-Gon cautioned. 

After much deliberation, too much in Anakin’s opinion, it was agreed that they’d send four ambassadors who were not aware of the mission to find information about the the true nature of the bombings along with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Qui-Gon. All three villages would be represented as well as skilled warriors present. It was Anakin who had ended the debate about war. “If they are willing to start a war over it,” he’d said, “then it proves it’s something big that they’re hiding. We know that the Sith used to use huge kyber crystals to focus massive weapons. We can’t allow that to happen ever again. War is never wanted, but if the balance of the Force on this planet is at stake, then it’s worth going to war for that.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Anakin and Obi-Wan were with the Council, Rey, Aayla and Ahsoka were investigating the remnants of The Vindicator. Rey was half way through welding the communication hardware back together and sweating in the mid morning sun. Ahsoka was working on reconnecting wires, bypassing where she had to and reconnecting what she could. Aayla was keeping them supplied with water, snacks, and in Rey’s case pain killers. 

Only an hour or two later, Rey and Ahsoka both got out and Rey announced that the communication system should be fixed and ready to go. Ahsoka confirmed she was capable of scrambling their signal. 

“Alright then, let’s give this a try.” Aayla climbed in awkwardly given the ship being on its side and on Ahsoka’s mark turn the comm system on. She made a reach for the Jedi Council room. At first there was nothing but the humming of the comm system reaching through space, but then a voice and blurry, wavering image that was Mace Windu. 

“Master Windu!” Aayla shouted. “Do you copy?”

“Copy, M-r Secura. We’ve - worried. Where a- you?”

The comm was cutting out but it was there at least. 

“Seeking repairs, but plan to be back on Coruscant within three weeks.”

 

“Three weeks?! Why wo-d repairs t-k three weeks?”

“Minor conflict on crash planet. Impeding repair time. Will resolve soon.” She spoke with as few words as possible, hoping most of them made it through. 

“Where - you? Can’t loc-t position.”

“Will return soon. Not in danger. Everyone is safe. Over and Out.”

She ended the transmission quickly. Hopefully that would keep the Order happy for a while and give her enough time to get the blasted ship in flying shape. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late afternoon and Ahsoka and Barriss were at the Healers. Barriss was showing Ahsoka how reaching through darker parts of the Force made for better healing. “See,” she said. “The injury on the leg, it’s almost healed completely even though Ume isn’t Force Sensitive. “No offense, Ume.” 

“None taken”, smiled the human young man who Barriss was assessing. 

“I was able to actually see through the Force how the injury occurred. No guessing about damage from impact! And the Master Healer says that when I’m good enough she’ll train me in healing psyches, too! I mean it’s a lengthy process and involves a lot of talk therapy along with using the Force, but it’s amazing! Can you imagine how useful that would be for the Jedi fighting the war? It’s absurd that we aren’t allowed to learn these things!”

Ahsoka kissed Barriss’ cheek gently. “I know, I can’t wait to train with the Warriors and learn how to harness emotions in a fight. Anakin said that Warrior teams can sometimes form temporary bonds during battles that allow them to fight as one integrated unit. We’d never learn that at the Temple. But it looks like you’ll be an official Akru Healer soon.” She grinned. 

“I...I suppose so.” Barriss smiled at the thought. “I wonder if I could be a Healer and a Warrior? Though we do have time now to consider our options. She beamed at Ahsoka, tempted to kiss her but knowing that wasn’t professional in front of a patient. 

“See you at home for dinner?” Ahsoka asked.

“Of course.” Barriss squeezed her hand and watched her leave. 

“You two are adorable.” Ume chimed in. 

 

“I’ll have you know we’re deadly warriors in our own right.” She gave her best Stern Jedi Look. “But yes, we are rather adorable as well.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was sitting down for dinner that night Aayla announced that she had contacted the Order and Ahsoka had scrambled the signal. Everyone seemed relieved at the time the call had bought. 

“Unfortunately, as we’re expected to go to Naxcru next week, Anakin may not be available to help with the ship.” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“No, but I will be.” Rey reminded him. I mean I can secure enough parts on my own to at least make a good dent in what needs to be done.” 

“Rey is a genius,” Anakin grinned. Ahsoka poached a piece of spiced Eopie from his plate. He took a piece from her fish curry in retaliation. 

“So I’m really supposed to go into a fortress I’ve never been in, with no layout available, and try and find out what some pyrotechnic-happy Chieftain is hiding?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Only if you feel comfortable doing so.” Obi-Wan said protectively. 

“I think I can handle it. Besides, if someone could actually be tampering with the Living Force itself, we have to find out and stop them.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to drag you from one war to another,” her former Master said sadly. 

“It’s not a war yet. But if it comes to that, what could be more important than fighting for the Force?”

“That’s pretty much what I told the Council today,” Anakin said smugly. “After Obi-Wan came up with the whole plan.” 

“It seems all of you are great assets to Akru.” Hera said fondly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as everyone slept, no one saw the blinking lights on The Vindicator, indicating that a call was incoming. The communication system hadn’t been fully turned off due to the new wiring, and the location of the ship was easy enough for Mace Windu to decipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get serious soon! Also the language I used is totally the Grounder language from The 100. I shamelessly beg for comments. They keep me going on nights like this when I'm stressed as hell and under medicated. Also you can find me on Tumblr at sjwerewolfinc or Pinterest at avarand


	10. Unwelcome Guests

The week went by in a flurry of meetings, preparations, and and meals. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Brill, and Ahsoka would be joining Council members Bato, Black, Ton, and Li-Ma to fly to Naxcru along with ambassadors from Sakru and Lacru. Qui-Gon was going though as he was a Warrior Chieftain Lacru was bringing no extra forces. Bato was a human male with dark skin and thick hair he kept in braided locs. He was Lor’s right hand politically, and an intimidating negotiator. Black and Ton were human women in their forties who had served the Akru Council for years. And Li-Ma was a purple-skinned Twi’lek woman with a sharp mind and a sharper tongue. 

The initial goal was to present a united front without intimidating. Until they had to, at least. The trickier part was getting Ahsoka in unnoticed. She couldn’t be dressed as a warrior. They’d decided that she’d go as Anakin’s apprentice, learning mechanical engineering and someone he’d brought along on a peaceful mission as a learning opportunity. Obi-Wan and Anakin would wear the traditional warrior’s garb of a dark blue sleeveless tunic and black, loose-fitting pants, alone with fingerless black gloves and dark boots. Anakin had nearly dropped his saber when he saw Obi-Wan step out of the borrowed outfit. They’d been at the dojo looking for something that would fit him and several minutes of Obi-Wan having the wind kissed out of him had ensued. 

Now the only thing left to do was wait for tomorrow, when they’d fly out. Anakin and Obi-Wan would ride Cael, Ahsoka would ride Brill’s Prodidae, Sana, and the rest would be matched up similarly. It should take two days’ flying, so they’d brought supplies to camp out the first night, as well as in case their hosts weren’t gracious. Krell had been sent a messenger that a mixed delegation was coming for a peaceful discussion, so hopefully they wouldn’t be met with violence. But the Warriors would ride ahead for that reason. 

It was a bit before dinner and Anakin wanted to show his friends the Kyber caves. Convincing the party of travelers to go with him to the beach hadn’t been particularly difficult. It was a gorgeous day and there were several boat out in the reefs, catching fish. He led them to his favorite cave. As soon as they entered he could feel their awe. The Kyber caves amplified the Force for those sensitive to it. 

“There must be hundreds of thousands of crystals in here,” Barriss murmured. 

“And that’s only this one cave. There are tons like it. I wanted you all to see this to know what the mission tomorrow is really about. This is what we’re protecting. The balance of the planet and the Living Force herself. You deserve to feel how incredible places like this are if you’re going to fight for it or for us.”

Obi-Wan took his hand and with his other, reached towards a cluster of kyber crystals, feeling the energy in them pulsating gently. “There are enough crystals here to have their own collective subconscious.” He said. “The phenomenon has been theorized as possible but never proven.” 

“Oh, they do.” Anakin confirmed. “If you meditate in one of these places they’ll speak to you. Show you things the Force normally wouldn’t. Last time I meditated here I saw all of you.”  
“I had wondered why the guest housing was already stocked with food and bedding that suited us.” Aayla smiled. 

“How deep does it go? There’s enough kyber in this cave alone to power enough ‘sabers for three generations of Jedi.” Ahsoka marveled. 

“This cave only goes about a quarter of a mile back. Enough space for one Prodidae to rest here and hatch her brood.” 

“And the Prodidae must enable the crystal growth,” Obi-Wan remarked. 

“Handsome and smart,” Anakin joked, squeezing his hand. He let his new friends enjoy the soothing energy of the cave for a bit before they went home for dinner. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had finished and everyone was once again in bed, though too nervous to sleep for the most part. 

Anakin convinced Obi-Wan to lie next to him on his bed. They were facing each other, hands in each other’s hair and foreheads pressed together. 

“We’ll be alright,” Obi-Wan said. “We’ll watch each other’s backs, and watch out for Ahsoka.”

“I know,” Anakin said softly. “I’ve just never worried about anyone’s safety like I do yours. But I know you’re a capable fighter. We’ll be alright.” 

Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed the younger man gently. The firm jaw, the permanently tousled hair in his hands, it was familiar yet somehow different every time. Obi-Wan realized that he was in love. Not just that he loved Anakin. He knew that. But that he’d fallen into the kind of all-consuming, distracting, wonderful passion that was the last thing any Jedi was supposed to do. Luckily he was no longer a Jedi. 

Anakin’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he welcomed it. He felt Anakin’s mind press against his. Not forcefully but gently, asking permission. He lowered his shields and moaned at what he felt. The pleasure that his partner was feeling, along with his desire and affection for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to reciprocate, focus on how much he cared for Anakin. This kiss deepened and soon both men were swallowing moans. 

“This house is full of people. Perhaps we should wait.” The older man said regretfully. 

“Or we could just try and be really, really quiet.” Anakin should not be able to wear that smirk for legal purposes. 

He kissed Obi-Wan again and the former Jedi couldn’t find it in himself to protest. Anakin pushed his shirt up and Obi-Wan happily threw it onto the floor. Anakin’s shirt followed and gods, pushed against each other skin to skin was intoxicating. Anakin eased him onto his back and moved his mouth down Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi--Wan bit into his fist to keep from groaning. When Anakin bit at his nipples and moved lower to suck a mark into his hipbone he almost drew blood on his own hand. 

Anakin looked up with a questioning glance, tugging at his partner’s sleep pants. Obi-Wan nodded and they came off, joining the shirt on the floor. Obi-Wan had never been naked in front of someone like this before. Naked, yes, but not in a way that was so vulnerable. 

‘So gorgeous,’ Anakin pressed into his mind, causing him to flush. But then Anakin licked gently up the shaft of his fully hard cock. When he reached the top he slowly swirled his tongue around the head. Obi-Wan was sure he was going to die. Anakin bobbed his head up and down the length a few times, trying to spread as much saliva as possible. Then he used his hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t, increasing the pace of the strokes, using his mouth to suck gently, lips covering teeth. 

Obi-Wan had to clench his teeth shut and remember all his training about being quiet in hostile territory. Watching Anakin slide his mouth up and down his cock, eyes closed, humming occasionally, was like receiving a vision from the Force. And it was better than anything he’d ever felt. He’d come in no time if this kept up. Anakin used his free hand to pay attention to his partner’s balls, then his fingers pressed at something deep inside and Obi-Wan grunted. He couldn’t help it. No one else had ever been near that spot before. Anakin kept playing with him, taking almost the entirety of his cock now and stars, he could feel how much the younger man liked it. With an inhaled gasp Obi-Wan came, Anakin happily swallowing everything. 

When Anakin moved back up to kiss him, Obi-Wan opened the kiss, taking pleasure in tasting himself on his partner. He was sweating a bit and shaky, but he pressed his hand against Anakin’s own length through the fabric of his pants. 

“I can wait,” the Warrior murmured against Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“I know, but I really want to touch you.” Anakin moaned softly and removed his pants with Obi-Wan’s help. Obi-Wan licked his palm, moving it to gently stroke his lover’s cock. Anakin shuddered and thrust against his hip lightly. 

 

“I have lube, if it helps.” He said almost shyly. Obi-Wan nodded and took the small blue bottle that Anakin pulled from under the bed. He moved down his partner’s body, appreciating the broad chest with his lips and fingernails, inhaling deeply at the thick patch of curls at the base of his cock. He licked around the head, having never performed this act but intrigued. Realizing he could only take a few inches in at first, he used the lube and his hand to tease the rest of the man’s length. Anakin was writhing underneath him and god that was a powerful sensation. He moaned something too softly for Obi-Wan to hear at first. Looking up Obi-Wan asked him what he’d said. 

“Your fingers.” Anakin blushed. “Inside me while you use your mouth. Please.” Oh. Oh that sounded like a fantastic idea. Obi-Wan nodded and made quick work of coating his fingers in the gel. He’d done this to himself and hoped that Anakin had similar tastes. 

He slid one finger inside his partner, thrusting lightly in time with the licks and suction to his cock. Then he added another, stretching the walls a bit, gettting a feel for the shape of the younger man’s body. Finally a third. He stretched them, then curled them and quickly found what he was looking for. Anakin’s hips flew off the bed and he moaned loudly. 

“Shh, love. Let me, you’re so close.” Obi-Wan murmured, lowering his head again. Careful to use his left hand to keep Anakin’s hips on the bed, he nudged his prostate again and again. By the time Anakin came he practically sobbed his release. Obi-Wan watched, fascinated, as they were both coated in Anakin’s cum. He brought his thumb through a patch on the younger man’s belly and brought it to his mouth, moaning over the taste. He found a bottle of water and poured some on an old shirt, cleaning them both off. 

Afterwards they curled up together, still naked. “Was that alright?” Obi-Wan asked a bit hesitantly. 

“Alright? I’ve never been so turned on in my life. That was amazing.” He kissed the former Jedi soundly. 

 

Obi-Wan laughed happily. “Good.” 

“You’ve never been with anyone before?” Anakin asked. 

“Ah, no. As Jedi it’s not allowed. Sex is, but sex for the sake of it never really had much appeal to me.” 

He felt Anakin against his mind again, happy and protective. “Is that...is that how a Force Bond is created?”

“Yes, but we don’t have to. I know we’re still new at this. I don’t want to make you rush anything. I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

Obi-Wan kissed him again. “I knew you for less than a week and I told you I was leaving the only life I ever knew. We may not have been together long but that doesn’t mean I’m not serious about you.” Obi-Wan pressed his contentment and excitement into Anakin’s mind. Both men fell asleep in the too-small bed and couldn’t have been happier for it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the the pre-dawn light, the group of politicians and warriors assembled. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were floored by the amount and variety of Prodidae. Every hue seemed represented, stretching their wings lazily in the morning chill. 

Barriss and Aayla were there as well to bid their friends a safe journey. Barriss hugged Ahsoka tightly before she climbed on Brill’s burgundy Prodidae, a female named Sana. Before her girlfriend, and Force if that term wasn’t addictive, left on a mission, she kissed her soundly. The rosy blush Ahsoka sported afterwards was absolutely worth it. Standing back, Barriss was glad to see Master Secura-Aayla she reminded herself-give a small smile of approval. As the Prodidae and riders took off, loaded with supplies, Barriss reached for Ahsoka in the Force, finding her and pressing their minds together briefly. 

After the delegation had left, Barriss decided to make herself useful at the Healers building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had admired the Prodidae as a species, but holding onto Anakin tightly, hundreds of feet in the air, he had a whole new appreciation. Obi-Wan was carrying most of their supplies in his rucksack as Anakin had the fore position, communicating with Cael about where they needed to go. Anakin frequently stroked spots on the back of Cael’s neck, and Obi-Wan took his cues, gently rubbing spots on her back where he could reach. 

“She likes you,” Anakin grinned back at him. 

“Good. I like her too,” Obi-Wan called over the rush of wind. 

They day wore on and before long dusk was approaching. The signal to land and make camp was sent out, and Cael descended through the warm thermals. They were the last to land and Anakin and Cael seemed intent on making an entrance at the camp. Anakin motioned for Obi-Wan to hold on tight and they were spiraling down, twisting through the sky, rotating and rapidly approaching the ground. Obi-Wan shut his eyes for fear of becoming sick to his stomach. Cael swooped her wings out at the last second, brushing the ground with her feet and coming to a rest in front of the others. 

“Way to go,Skyguy!” Ahsoka was yelling. Several others clapped or gave nods of approval to Anakin and Cael’s antics. 

“Was that necessary?” Obi-Wan asked wearily.

“No, but it was fun.” Anakin grinned back, helping Obi-Wan on the ground. 

“Such feats indicate a very strong bond between rider and Prodidae, indeed.” Qui-Gon commented. 

Obi-Wan shook his head and began unpacking what they’d need for the night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu looked out into deep space. Quinlan Vos was piloting the ship, chasing the signal they’d decoded barely a week ago. He’d wanted to bring Master Unduli as well, but resources during war were scarce. So he and Vos were on a rescue mission to find Kenobi, Secura, and their padawans. Kenobi and Secura were both accomplished Masters, so it was unlike them to need extra time while on a mission together. Secura’s message had been spotty and something about it didn’t sit right with the seasoned Council Member. He was sure there was more going on than she’d been able to say. Vos had been particularly concerned about his former padawan. 

The navigational systems spotted a planet, but as soon as they had they’d cut out and the warning siren went off. Mace rushed back to the co-pilot’s seat to see what was wrong. 

“Why are the nav systems offline?”

“No idea. They should be fully functional.” Vos was toggling between systems, trying to get the nav systems back online. The ship jerked, pulling himself and Vos against their restraints. 

“We’re in orbit. But I have no idea what orbit we’re in.” Vos was calm and curious, still trying to bring manual control of the ship back up, which they’d apparently lost. “We’re going down hard and fast. There!” Vos was pointing to a spot beyond the main shield. There was a small planet there, and they were most definitely caught in its disproportionately strong orbit. 

“All we can do is engage emergency thrusters and hope we survive the landing,” Vos was saying. 

Mace grunted and held on through the descent. They hit atmo before they knew it, and Mace had a moment to appreciate the fact that they were landing in a lush forest before the combined force of emergency landing thrusters and impact forced him into unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor San Tekka watched the descent of the ship into Akru territory with mixed and somewhat jaded feelings. Honestly, hadn’t they had enough of offworlders crashing in their backyard? He sighed and alerted the remaining Council members via comm. They’d need a few Warriors to approach the vessel. He trusted the will of the Force, but he knew that conflict was coming, and they wouldn’t be able to predict where exactly it would come from. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey and Aayla approached the crashed ship first. Rey’s leg was mostly mended and Aayla was a strong fighter in her own right. Plus she was dressed in Akru garb as her own robes had been a bit beyond salvaging after consecutive days of wear. 

The two women circled the small ship, marked The Seeker, two other Warriors behind them, hidden in the trees. 

Rey sensed movement inside and held her staff ready, her lightsaber clipped to her belt. The emergency exit hatch hissed open and a large man stepped through it. His hair was kept in multiple locs and he had a yellow band tattooed under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. He noticed Rey immediately, and Aayla second. 

“Quinlan?!” Aayla shouted. 

“Aayla!” The Kiffar man ran towards his former padawan and picked her up in one motion, hugging her tightly. 

Rey lowered her staff and gave a half-amused smile at the couple. Then she noticed more movement from the hatch. A dark skinned human man came through, looking about tensely, hand on his ‘saber. 

“Master Windu!” Vos called, still holding Aayla up. Mace nearly smiled at the sight but checked himself. 

“Master Secura,” he called. “Who’s this?” He gestured to Rey. 

“My name is Rey. What’s your business on our planet?” He met her gaze evenly. 

“My business is to rescue Master Secura, Master Kenobi, and their padawans.” 

Rey smirked. “Well, I don’t think they need rescuing, but you’re welcome to try. Come on, we’ll get you settled.”

A bit perplexed, the Jedi Master followed the slight girl to a village.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Mace Windu was sitting around a dinner table with Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, an elderly man named Lor San Tekka, and a Twi’lek woman whose eyes nearly matched her skin (except they were brighter.) The home belonged to the Twi’lek woman, Hera. Who was currently explaining that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were on a mission. Not a Jedi mission, but a village mission. 

“And why would Kenobi and his apprentice be involved in the politics of this planet when they are not assigned to be?” Mace asked very carefully. 

 

It was Aayla who replied. “Master Windu, even though we’ve only been gone for a couple weeks, much has changed. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, as well as Barriss, have found things here, things that have changed them. Or perhaps things that have allowed them to be themselves.” She took a deep breath. “It should be they who tell you, but Obi-Wan, and both of our padawans have decided to take a different path. They are no longer Jedi.” Aayla said this with a mixture of respect and sadness. She would miss Barriss very much when they were separated, but she was proud that she had raised an independent young woman. 

Quinlan choked on his water and Aayla couldn’t help but laugh. “Surely you’re joking? Obi-Wan would never leave the Jedi. He’s worked tirelessly all his life to be one.”

“This planet is unlike any other.” Hera added. “We know of the Jedi Code and many here are Force Sensitive. However we were founded by Gray Jedi who sought the the pure Living Force, untainted by philosophies that would only allow access to part of it.” Mace locked eyes with the Twi’lek woman. 

“Are you telling me that Master Kenobi has just...decided to what? Live here like a Gray Jedi?”

 

“No one here calls themselves Jedi. But yes, Obi-Wan has decided to stay. In what capacity is his choice to make.” Hera quirked an eyebrow. “Also falling in love with my son probably had something to do with it.” Mace’s eyes went impossibly wide. Quinlan, however grinned widely. 

“Kenobi fell for someone?” He laughed happily. “I’ll have to tell Luminara that she won the bet.” 

Mace gave him a sharp look but Quinlan was unmoved. Rey snorted. 

“This is absurd,” Mace started. “There’s a misunderstanding or something else going on. A Jedi Master and two padawans did not just decide to leave the Order in the middle of a war!”

Rey rose to the challenge. “Or maybe,” she began in a dangerous but quiet tone, “They saw that people can have lives and be fighters. That we can live with the Force, understand how it guides us, feel it moving through us, and not have to act as though we don’t have emotions. I’m a Warrior. I wield a ‘saber and a staff. I’m also an engineer, a battlefield healer in a pinch, and a daughter, sister, and friend.”

“That’s courting the Dark Side!” Mace was practically seething. 

“No, it’s courting stability. There are no Jedi here. No Sith either. Things aren’t perfect but they’re good. Better than good most of the time. Adhering to only one part of the Force so ardently is how people become unbalanced.”

“Speaking of which,” Aayla said, “I have serious concerns to raise about correspondence from Qui-Gon Jinn that the Council prevented from reaching me. That’s a serious breach of privacy and conduct.”

Mace seemed unsettled. “The Council thought it best if-”

“If they meddled in the personal affairs of their own ranks. That’s the kind of government the Separatists are fighting for. One that tells people what’s best for them without their input or consent. I am not leaving the Order, but you can be assured that when I return, I will be raising serious concerns along with other Jedi.” 

“Aayla,” Quinlan said. “That’s a serious accusation. Do you have proof?” 

“I do. And I have proof that Obi-Wan’s correspondence was similarly intercepted.” 

“That’s incredibly disturbing. You can count me among those who will join you in raising issues before the Council.” Mace looked irritated but Rey also sensed some amount of shame in him. 

“Between your ship and The Vindicator, I can get one of them fixed and have you all on you way in a few days’ time.” Rey said, trying to redirect the conversation. 

“We appreciate the help, but we’re not leaving until I speak with Kenobi and your padawans.” Mace said. 

“I’d be careful about what you insist you’re doing in our village,” Hera said. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to impose,” The Jedi Master backed off. “However I do need to talk to my people before we leave. Especially if they intend on staying here.”

The front door opened and Barriss walked in. She wasn’t wearing her skirt and robes, but instead a different skirt of deep purple and dark grey shirt, her head scarf still tied securely around her head and ‘saber clipped to her belt. She did a double take at seeing Mace and Quinlan. 

“Padawan Offee,” Mace said. “Perhaps you can help shed some light on the current situation.”

Barriss swallowed but refused to be intimidated. “What situation would that be, Master Windu?”

“I’m told that you’re no longer a padawan, and intend on staying on this planet.”

“That’s all correct, Master. I have severed my braid and will formally resign if you so wish.” She kept her head held high.

“Why? What has convinced you to leave the Order, leave the war, and stay on this planet with what appear to be a bunch of subsistence farmers with primitive townships.”

Barriss’ anger was provoked. “The people here are not primitive. They exist with the Living Force in a way that the Jedi could never understand. I understand that personal happiness is anathema to the Order, but I’ve found it here. As for the war, I’ve seen enough. I’m tired of intervening on planets that resent us and seeing my friends used up as fodder for campaigns and only getting funerals if we’re lucky and there’s time. My path is different now, and I am a better person for it.” 

Mace hadn’t expected the quiet girl who had always been a model padawan to react so strongly. Aayla however seemed to take pride in the young woman’s response. 

 

“I think I’ll be escorting our guests to their rooms now,” Hera stood and stretched a bit. “It’s a bit of a walk so we’d best get going. Master Windu, Knight Vos, if you’d follow me.” 

The two men stood but Quinlan asked “Aren’t Aayla and Barriss staying there as well?”

“No,” Hera said. “Family doesn’t stay in guest quarters.” 

On the walk through town the Jedi were quiet. Quinlan was curious but Mace was formulating an agenda. He knew there was more to this planet and he would find out what. He needed to get back to the ship as soon as possible the next day to contact the Council. 

Later that night after Hera and Aayla had discussed their new guests with Lor, Rey was sent to make sure the comm systems in both recently crashed ships were unusable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Obi-Wan totally got some! Mace might inadvertently do some damage though. Next chapter will involve the meeting with Naxcru and Ahsoka being a badass hacker-spy. Hacktivist might be a better term? And more 'saber fights! As always, thank you so much for reading. I can never really believe that anyone wants to read anything I write. Also please leave comments. It's like leaving a tip for waitstaff. I need those comments to survive! Good, bad, weird, any feedback is appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan held on tight once again as Anakin and Cael made landing. This time it was in the clearing just before the large township of Naxcru. Three primary Councilors were expected to do most of the talking. Qui-Gon, Chieftain of Lacru, Bato, the tall dark skinned man as Lor’s second on behalf of Akru, and Mae, the grey-haired chieftain of Sakru. The party landed and dismounted. Obi-Wan asked where the Prodidae were to be kept but Anakin assured him they’d roam as they pleased until needed. Qui-Gon’s green Prodidae took off with Cael while Mae’s dark red companion flew off on her own. 

Their party was greeted at the Naxcru gates by Pong Krell himself, and several of his Warriors and Councilmen. Once formal introductions were made, negotiations began right away. Pong led the group into a the largest building in the center of the town. It was octagonal by design, with buzzing marketplaces outside. They climbed several staircases and were finally let to a room that was kept cool by its stone walls. They sat at a long table. Well, most of them sat. They brought rather a large delegation as they were representing three villages. Anakin noted more signs of wealth in Naxcru. Ornate jewelry worn by warriors and advisors, plates and cups made of valuable metals, weapons decorated to the point of being useless. Not that Akru was destitute. Art and music were very much valued there. But lavishness was considered pointless. Properly filtered water, well-managed farm lands, and craftsmanship over abundance. But Anakin noticed that though some of the men and women wore fine fabrics, the seams were shoddy and the cloth poorly cut. 

Bato, Qui-Gon, and Mae all had seats. Krell set at the head of the table, one of his Warriors on either side and an advisor on each Warrior’s side. Anakin and Obi-Wan also had seats a long with a few other Warriors and Councilor’s, but five of their party stood, Ahsoka among them. A young boy poured glasses of wine for all seated. He poured from the same large pitcher and Krell took the first sip a gesture of goodwill. 

Krell was a man who wasted no time on pleasantries. “I know why all of you have come here. And extend my deepest apologies for the accidental blasts on your lands. I can assure you that we are refining our processes and future incidents will be unlikely, though we will of course off compensation for the ones suffered and any subsequent accidents.”

Qui-Gon spoke first. “Lacru lost a young woman, a Warrior in training. Sakru lost livestock and farming land. Akru thankfully only suffered one serious wound and the young woman is fine. However it is not compensation that concerns us. It is the purpose of such blast mining.” 

“Ah, I thought that might come up as well. But you see, the territories that we’re excavating don’t belong to anyone. We violate no one’s rights by operating there. And as we do not violate rights, we do not owe explanations.” 

“I think you’ll find you are very wrong about that,” Qui-Gon countered. “Land with no formal claims is not lawless land. Preservation is a virtue on Sirgeo. We all rely on the balance of the Prodidae, the kyber, and the land. No one on this planet may act as a baron, hoarding resources without transparency.” 

“Transparency? And if Naxcru is unwilling to share it’s endeavors with it’s less ambitious neighbors, what would you do?”

“Trade restrictions, tariffs, to begin with.” Qui-Gon said evenly. 

“Ha, trade. And what would three villages such as yourself withhold?”

Mae spoke up. “You are a landlocked township in Naxcru. With no fish, no shells, no pearls, your supplies of food for the rainy season would suffer. Also mechanics. Akru and Sakru have the best engineers and mechanics on this hemisphere of the planet. If they refused to design your fine room or fix your solar or communications systems, this would also be unpleasant. And Prodidae. Our four villages have always interbred Prodidae and yielded strong, Force sensitive companions because of it. We would take that as well.” Ahsoka perked up at the mention of communications systems. Krell wasn’t rolling out the sleeping mats, so if she was going to find something, she had better set out. In her drab cape and with quiet footsteps, she did just that.

Krell looked unsettled. “All of those sanctions, over harvesting some extra kyber?” 

“No one on this planet lacks for kyber,” Bato said, pushing his locks behind his ears. “The last time anyone took so much, it was to build weapons of great destruction. It is not unjust or suspect that we want to know why blast mining has become of such interest to Naxcru.” 

“Bah, tales of so long ago, who knows if they were ever true,” Krell said, waving a hand dismissively and pouring more wine. 

“We are a peaceful planet,” Bato continued. “But we are also not strangers to war. Our annual games are not simply a show of strength or agility, and you know this. There are those among us who have felt a disturbance in the Living Force, and believe it is connected to the blasts.” 

Krell looked interested all of a sudden, and whispered something to the Warrior on his right, a tall, pale man with a mohawk. “Who has felt this disturbance?” Krell demanded. 

Anakin spoke up. “I have, chieftain Krell. I have felt it multiple times. In the kyber caves and in our forests. My sister has also felt it. She was injured and could not be here.” 

Krell looked at Anakin for long minutes. “You,” he scoffed. “The outsider. Telling tales no doubt to further panic your elders.”

“I do not lie,” Anakin said with an edge of anger. “I don’t know what you’re after. I don’t know that it’s even about weapons. But you are after something at the core of this planet. Something that humans have no business playing with. And if you find it, you will bring great harm to us all.” 

Conversation fell to a hush. Two of Krell’s Warriors were whispering. 

“You, outsider,” Krell pointed to Anakin. “You will take a walk with me.”

“I’ll be going with you,” Obi-Wan interjected. “Negotiations are not done alone. And as his potential bond mate it is my right.” 

Anakin smiled, proud that Obi-Wan had been reading up on their customs. 

Krell nodded reluctantly. 

“I’ve always wanted to see the courtyards,” Anakin said innocently, knowing Ahsoka would be going the opposite way. 

Krell nodded and they set off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka had no idea what she was looking for. Possibly a comm system to splice, but possibly data storage as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, let the Force guide her. She veered off towards a passage on the right. Thankfully her garb served well to blend in with the few staff running about. She hated this place already. The Council at Akru didn’t have kitchen help. People who thought they were too good to do for themselves were almost always sleemos. 

She kept herself connected to the Force, following the path it laid out for her. She soon entered what looked to be a control room of sorts. Right. This must be it. First things first. She shut the doors and locked them from the inside. She pulled out her data stick, not sure what she was going to find or need. She tapped away at one of the main consoles. Food registries, surplus holdings, no….she needed to go deeper. She scanned nervously until something caught her eye. Semtex. She followed the trail of files. There it was. Naxcru’s records of using Semtex on “key sites” there was even a map. Some targets had been hit, but it looked like others were scheduled for sooner rather than later. She plugged in her data stick, downloading all of the files she could. While the download ran its course, she looked at the comm system. Not the system itself but with a little finesse, it’s history could be easily read. And it looked like Naxcru had been busy communicating with this tower. Records of blasts with notes like “objective unmet” were numerous.

“Akru” one read. The files read “Semtex deployed near training grounds, warriors injured, successful in bringing attention to Council and Warriors.” What? Why would they want to bring attention to the Council? Oh no. A plan. That was the plan. To have enough Warriors from three separate villages, or at least Akru, distracted. But for what. She went back to the data files. One site near Akru hadn’t been touched, but it had been identified months ago. Looking at the map, it was the kyber cave they’d been in just a couple days ago. And Naxcru was going to destroy it. The download finished. Ahsoka grabbed the data stick and sent a subtle alarm through her bond with Obi-Wan. Exiting the room, she pulled her hood up. She was accosted by a boy, the one who’d poured the wine. He was yelling at her in a language she didn’t understand. She willed all her power and sent him into a deep sleep. She told Obi-Wan they had to go NOW. 

She also commed Barriss from a quiet alcove. “No time, but there’s an attack coming. At the cave we know. Tell everyone get them ready.” Barriss signed off an affirmative. Ahsoka re-entered the hall where the negotiations had taken place. 

“Ah, little Togruta apprentice. We were so worried about where you’d gone.” The warrior who’d been sitting on Krell’s right gave her a look that made her skin crawl. She scowled. 

“Akru is leaving, now. Obi-Wan and Anakin are on their way back. Master Jinn, Master Mae, your decisions are of course your own.” The Warrior stood, unclipping his saber. 

“You’re not going anywhere, girl.” 

Ahsoka almost smiled. It was so cute when they thought she was a helpless teenage girl. The man pushed his chair over and ran to her. She caught his blow easily, bringing out her second ‘saber and assuming basic Jar’Kai stance. Anakin and Obi-Wan came running from around the corner. 

“You so much as graze one of her lekku and I will make you wish you’d never been born.” Anakin ground out. The Force was wrapped around him like a shield. Not dark but not sunshine and rainbows either. 

“As will I,” Obi-Wan said. “Assuming she doesn’t kill you first.” 

Not wanting to lose face, the warrior charged. Ahsoka easily blocked him. When Anakin and Obi-Wan went to intervene she turned her head and growled, “this one is mine”. The Warrior was laughably slow. Ahsoka took her time, playing with him to show the other Naxcru what she could do. The Naxcru man jumped onto the table, spilling wine everywhere, trying to get the upper ground. She feinted and leapt, never breaking a sweat. Her opponent grew increasingly angry, and increasingly weak. She used the Force to jump behind him, putting one ‘saber at his throat and another at his midsection. “I yield!” he said, powering down his ‘saber and dropping it. She powered down her ‘sabers and kicked the man in the stomach as he attempted to punch her after yielding, sending him flying off the table.

Krell had caught up. “What’s the meaning of this?” He bellowed. 

“You’re attacking Akru. Tonight. And a few more spots in addition.” Ahsoka said with more calm than she felt. “So we’re leaving.” 

“If my village is attacked,” Anakin said with a deathly quiet edge to his voice, “We will take it as a declaration of war. And you will not like the outcome of that war.” 

“You sent a spy into my home! That is a declaration of war.” Krell banged his fist on the table. 

“Because you lied, and evaded, and now people may die,” Qui-Gon said. “Lacru leaves as well. And we will stand against you if this even comes to fruition.” 

“Sakru will also join the effort.” Mae said, standing. “And we leave immediately.” 

“It has been years since a chieftain has acted so dishonorably,” Bato commented. “You would do well to rethink your rule.” 

All of them left, back to the clearing where the Prodidae already waited. The left a few supplies behind but nothing worth worrying about. It was agreed that Lakru and Akru would go to Akru, and Sakru would return home, to inform their people and rally more townships. 

They made a hasty flight back. They didn’t stop to sleep. Only to relieve themselves and eat a bit. 

Ahsoka rode in between Anakin and Obi-Wan, glad to have her family so close. It was midday when they landed and they were exhausted, but went immediately to the coastal cave. Rey and Aayla were already there. Brill and two other Warriors met them. They couldn’t all stay all night, but they’d take shifts. Brill and Rey first, then Hera and Barriss, while the Naxcru delegation got some rest. Everyone had been told, and they’d review Ahsoka’s data stick when they woke. As it was, they were all dead tired from an all night flight and a possibly murderous dictator of a chieftain. 

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Ahsoka entered the home, expecting to find Hera and Barriss preparing to take food to Brill and Rey. 

What they found was Mace Windu, Quinlan Vos, and Aayla Secura having tea as Hera and Barriss prepared rations. 

Obi-Wan blinked once, thinking maybe he was having a sleep deprived delusion. Even Qui-Gon seemed surprised. 

“Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon!” Quinlan greeted cheerily, standing and giving both men massive hugs. 

“What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan blurted out. “Not that it isn’t good to see you, Quin, but how?”

“Mace here tracked your location. Took a lot of help too. That signal was seriously scrambled. We thought you might need rescuing. But I’ve been informed that’s not the case.” He was grinning. “Oh, sorry so rude of me. Hi, Ahsoka!” She also got a crushing hug. “And I’m Quinlan Vos,” he said to Anakin. “Who might you be?”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Mace dropped his mug of tea. Quinlan looked stunned. 

“There is no way that you are Anakin Skywalker,” Mace said. 

“Yes, there is. I ran away from you stuffy Temple and wound up here. Just like Qui-Gon.” 

“After all these years,” Mace said. “I suppose you finally found the boy you were looking for.” 

“Actually, we found each other. Turns out we’d been inhabiting the same planet for years and didn’t know it. But it’s good to see you well, Master Windu.” 

Mace rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming one. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka all took seats. 

“So what Aayla said is true?” Windu asked. “You, after barely a fortnight on this planet, are staying? And you are as well, padawan Tano?”

“Not a padawan anymore,” Ahsoka said with a half smile. 

“Yes, I’m staying.” Obi-Wan confirmed. 

“And why? Did you forget your commitments and vows? To the Order, to the Republic?”

“I did not forget,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I reconsidered. The only worthy cause in the Galaxy is not the Republic. I am fighting here. For the Force itself. And for people I have come to care about very deeply.” He held Anakin’s hand on the table. 

“A romantic attachment turns you into a youngling with no sense of responsibility?” Mace asked, furious and no understanding. 

“I have a new sense of responsibility. There not simply one way to live with the Force, anymore than there is one way to simply live. I am staying. And I will do anything in my power to protect this planet and its people.” 

“And you, Skywalker? You’re not a Jedi but you wear a ‘saber, like your sister. It’s a mockery of our order.” 

“No, it means that no one, no matter how large their Temple, owns the Force or how it can be used. We have lived peacefully here for over a thousand years. I am a Warrior of my village. I will protect it and my planet. We actually don’t know yet what do with you.”

“Excuse me?”

Hera interrupted. “The Jedi would destroy this planet as quickly as the Sith. Dark Side, Light Side, it doesn’t matter. They would take children from their parents, raise them to have no emotion. Whether that training involved pain or simply trying to meditate until they believed they had no real inner self, the results would be the same. Planets would subjugate us for our kyber. If we were lucky we’d work he mines, helping dictators hoard it in hopes of making weapons, as in the hold days. Our wildlife would be destroyed. And when Sergio finally died, the Force would be forever unbalanced.”

Mace looked shocked. “And how are you so sure of this?” 

“I’ve had visions. Strong ones. So has Anakin and Lor San Tekka. What’s the old saying? The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” 

“You’re not Sensitive. You can’t possibly have visions.” Mace said, but sounded doubtful. 

“If Lore says it’s alright, I can show you how even those of us without a strong Force connection can learn to feel it. Sometimes it gifts us with sight.” She packed away the rations. “Barriss and I must deliver these. We’ll back in an hour or so. Don’t burn the house down, please.” 

Barriss ran up to Ahsoka before she got on the speeder with Hera. She kissed her on the cheek, mumbling “I’m so glad you’re safe,” before taking off. 

“You know, I always kind of hoped you and Barriss would get together,” Quin said. 

Ahsoka beamed, Mace thunked his head on the table. 

“And you, Qui-Gon Jinn, how did you get here?” Mace asked.

“I was looking for Anakin. This planet is truly unique. I have a theory that you can only really find it if you’re not looking for it. It’s alive, you know. If you meditate you can feel it. I’ve been a chieftain for a short time in a neighboring village. When I came here for political negotiations I was shocked to find Obi-Wan and Anakin. Pleasantly shocked, but still, it seems that when the Force is set on something, she will make it happen.” He sipped his tea. 

“Surely one of you remembers the war? The clones? The battles for the Republic?”

“As things are, the pendulum will always swing one way or another. It has set itself up for such a destiny. Even Warriors cannot fight wars forever. At some point it will fall to the citizens to decide what they want.” Qui-Gon replied evenly. 

“So you’re just going to wait around for some revolution that other people will forge?”

“Yes. And more than that, I will live. Jedi seek compassion for all, but we are not allowed to feel it, not truly. Empathy is a gift but it is not an inexhaustible resource. Go too long without replenishing, and you can easily find yourself on the Dark Side. Living is what keeps us balanced. Real living. With friends and family and in some cases lovers.”

“It’s true,” said Obi-Wan. “It may not be the right path for everyone, but is for me. Attachment is not a failure or an aberration. It’s a gift. I nearly died in one of the early campaigns for the war. I appreciated my troops, but I was alone, with nothing to fight for or to heal for. I have become stronger in the Force since coming here. Found things I never would dreamed possible. And until I loved Anakin, I didn’t even really know what I had ever fought for. I’m not going back, but to feel love, to know that you’re fighting to keep love and hope and family alive, that’s the greatest compassion I’ve ever felt. And it’s not as though the Order or Republic are without fault. We know the Order manipulates correspondence for Jedi, who knows what else they’ve done?” Mace spluttered but Obi-Wan continued. “And many in the Republic may have noble goals, but I had a lot of missions on the Outer Rim. The billions of people out there? They don’t care who wins. Because nothing changes for them. Republic, Separatist, they still live hand to mouth, hoping the next day doesn’t kill them. So yes, I’m done. And I’m staying.” Obi-Wan hadn’t meant for the speech to go on so long, but he was tired, and really, with in the Sith Hells was Mace Windu doing here? “And now, if you’ll excuse us. We’ve had a very long 48 hours and need to sleep. I’m sure you know where the guest quarters are. 

The three headed upstairs, Anakin and Obi-Wan curling around each other and Ahsoka taking Rey’s bed in the other room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hera and Barriss arrive home, they were surprised to see that Quinlan had left for the guest quarters but Mace was still drinking his tea. 

Barriss bid a quick goodnight and headed upstairs. 

Hera sat opposite the Jedi Master. 

 

“A lot to take in?” she smiled. 

“Yes. More than I could have ever imagined.” 

They drank their tea in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated it! I know it took forever. I've gotten so into my Harry Potter/Star Wars fic that I was compelled to work on it. Also excited about the new fic I have up, Secret Agent Man, which is another Obikin fic that will be a series. It's also taken me awhile because I had some personal crisis come up and getting in to see my shrink took a while. So I stayed in happy HP/Star Wars land until I got some things sorted. (Yay for personal info you didn't want or ask for!) I will try to update this one at least once a week. I did some plot notes earlier and I think this could work out well. As always, thank you so much for reading and please comment. It seriously makes my day to see a comment.


	12. Legends and Knowledge

Anakin woke before dawn, troubled by his thoughts. They hadn’t been bombed overnight, he could feel it. But without Ahsoka’s intel he was sure they would have been. He needed to review her data as soon as possible. They had to work out what Krell was really up to. He had strategic spots, and not all of them were kyber deposits. Something was very not right with it. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily against his shoulder. Anakin smiled. 

“Just thinking about the data we need to figure out.” He pulled Obi-Wan’s hand tighter around him and kissed his knuckles. 

“I suppose we’d best get to it. Ahsoka’s awake as well.” Anakin took a moment to press his Force presence against Obi-Wan’s and enjoyed the answering press of consciousness.

 

Once they were out of bed and downstairs, they broke out some bread, fruit, and caf for breakfast. Ahsoka soon joined them with her data stick, and borrowed Hera’s computer with Anakin’s permission. They went over the data she had collected, paying special attention to the map. 

“See, the logs don’t look like they’re just trying to hoard kyber,” Ahsoka said. “Some of these sites are well away from major concentrations.”

“So kyber could be a secondary goal,” Anakin murmured and sipped his caf.

“And look,” Obi-Wan pointed to the screen. “The bombings have gotten more concentrated over the past year. They used to be spread out everywhere. But now they’re focused almost entirely on lands near Akru, Lacru, and Sakru.” 

“So they needed kyber but now they have enough and they’re after a new target.” Mace said, startling everyone. 

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked defensively.

 

“Hera and I stayed up late drinking tea. She was kind enough to let me sleep on the couch.” 

“And what? After your speeches about my friends being traitors you’re just going to help us?” Anakin countered. Obi-Wan put a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think anyone is a traitor. I apologize if that’s how it came across. It’s just that it’s exceedingly rare for anyone to leave the order unless they Fall. As a Council Member it’s a very pressing matter for me. However if someone is threatening lives and kyber crystals, I will lend whatever help I can. I’m not a monster.” 

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and Anakin seemed to calm down some. 

“What would they need a ton of kyber in conjunction with?” Ahsoka, asked, bringing them back on track. 

Hera entered, rubbing one of her lekku and yawning. “We should ask Lor. He knows more about this planet than nearly anyone.” She made herself some caf and Obi-Wan had to suppress a smile at the way Mace stared at her in sleep shorts and oversized tunic. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Lor was made it to Hera’s he reviewed the data very carefully. Aayla and Quinlan were also in attendance, and Barriss was standing next to Ahsoka. 

“This was expertly collected, Ahsoka.” Lor said. “We owe you a great debt.” 

Ahsoka blushed. “Well, I guess I do kind of live here now...I mean if that’s ok with everyone?” She panicked for a moment. She hadn’t thought of who she might need permission from to live here.

Lor laughed. “Of course, child. We’re happy that the Force brought you and your friends here.” 

 

“Hm. The pattern indeed shows a focus on the lands in and between the three villages. Anakin, were you able to estimate how much kyber they’ve mined?”

“Yes. Roughly five hundred pounds, given blast sites and carrying capacities of Prodidae and droids.” 

“Five hundred pounds?!” Aayla exclaimed. “That’s enough for a weapon that could destroy a planet!” 

“It is,” Lor agreed. “But I don’t think that’s the kind of weapon they’re making.” He stretched his stiff legs and sipped his tea. 

“What do you think they’re making then?” Hera asked. 

“There are legends. Very old ones from not so long after the planet’s founding. When the Jedi refugee first came here and encountered the Prodidae, they were amazed. There are many stories of how the settlers learned from them, and from the planet itself. Stories of how the settlers learned to manipulate the elements by feeling the push and and pull of the moon on the tides, the wind against the reeds. How they learned new kinds of meditation by sitting in the caves with the Prodidae, eventually bonding with them. But there are other stories too. Of when the settlers went looking deep into the heart of the planet.” Lor stopped, readjusted his back, sighed. “They made deep trenches, bombed areas, examining soil and rock but also trying to learn more about how this planet existed. One group of former Jedi, three of them, felt something deep under the ground. They believed they were called to it. They found a cave that went very deep into the earth. Deeper than any they had found before. It was rich with kyber, but they kept going, finding crawl spaces and seeking the thing that called them. Finally they entered a chamber, and inside was a Prodidae Egg. But not a normal egg. One made of kyber and beryl and corundum, all elements important in the caves. Two of the three explorers thought they should leave the egg alone. It clearly wasn’t laid by a Prodidae and had an energy of its own. But one of them wanted to take it back with him. However it was much too large to fit through the passageways. Despite the objections of his friends, he thought to break it into more manageable pieces. He pulled out his lightsaber, and struck the egg. As soon as he did, a dark pulse emanated outwards from it. He was pulled to the egg, his forehead pressed against it. When it released him, he told his friends they must leave immediately, and seal all the passageways which they had come through. What they learned that night was that Prodidae are not the only beings which protect this planet. The Force herself has set guardians around it. That egg and the creature in it, was one such guardian. No being, not human, Twi’lek, Togruta, or even Prodidae are meant to meddle with these guardians. They belong to the Force and only she can activate them.”

Lor ended his story, taking a long drink of tea. 

 

“So you think they’re after one of the guardians? And they’re going to try and use a kyber-based weapon to control it?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes, I believe that it was Krell and his people are after. Krell has always overestimated his abilities with the Force, and he sees this as a way to usurp even more power. He must be stopped. If that egg or another guardian is tampered with, it could destroy entire swaths of the planet.” 

“So how do we stop him?” Barriss asked. “If he’s after that kind of power and destruction, he won’t care about trade tariffs or taxes.” 

“I will speak with Qui-Gon, Bato, and Mae, but we will need to enforce air space laws. Warriors on Prodidae will have to patrol at all times, and meet any Naxcru riders or droids with force. We must also find what guardian and what location Krell is looking at most closely. Force Sensitive guards must be on guard. I will set up a comm meeting with Qui-Gon and Mae to discuss other option.” 

“I can help protect the channels if you need, so Naxcru can’t listen in,” Ahsoka volunteered. 

“That would be most helpful. I’ll call for you when you’re needed.” Ahsoka nodded. 

“Lor,” Hera began. “I volunteered to take our most recent arrivals to the coastal cave, to show them what we’re protecting. Would I have your permission to do so?” 

“Yes, of course. Though please take Rey or Anakin with you as well, should they wish to meditate there.” Hera nodded. He knew Hera could meditate, but if a fight over kyber broke out, he wanted a Warrior there. 

Lor grabbed his walking stick and made for the Council building. Anakin frowned. He looked so old these days, and the village needed him so much. Bato was a solid tactician and negotiator, but would he be ready to be chieftain if something happened to Lor? He pushed such thoughts aside. He had plenty to worry about as it was. 

Rey was resting upstairs after her night shift, so Anakin would go to the caves with Hera, Mace, and Quinlan. He asked Obi-Wan if he wanted to go, but Obi-Wan said Ahsoka was curious about the dojo so they’d head there. Barriss was off to the Healers and Aayla said she’d like to visit the market again. 

 

So the four made the short walk to the cave. It was mostly quiet, aside from Quinlan exclaiming how beautiful everything was. Anakin had to admit, he liked the Kiffar Jedi and his enthusiasm. 

At the entrance of the cave, not far from the ocean’s edge, Anakin led the group inside. 

“Force almighty,” Quinlan said in awe. Anakin and Hera smiled. Kyber crystals glinted everywhere, in all sizes and color variations. Anakin gave his speech about how the Prodidae encouraged the kyber growth and kept the planet in balance. 

Mace was quiet for a long time. “The Force, you can feel it so intimately here. As though you can touch its pulse, hear its heartbeat.” 

“Yes,” Hera agreed. “In places like this even non-Sensitives can receive visions, if you meditate, ask, and listen properly.” 

“Could we? Meditate in here, I mean?” Mace asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” Hera said. “Anakin, Quinlan, are you interested?” Quinlan nodded eagerly and Anakin admitted that it had been awhile since he properly meditated. They spread out and found the soft, worn stones to sit on, Anakin claiming his favorite spot. 

Mace closed his eyes, cleared his mind in the fashion he was so familiar with. But instead of remaining empty or focusing on one thing, he tried to let his mind open. To hear what was being said among so much pure energy and life force. He saw things. Great winged beasts, roaming the planet freely, connected to the Force. Then a large ship that brought many sentients, all escaping from the Order which had cast them out. People learning to organize as towns, families, neighbors. To work the land, to not fear that great winged serpents. To see the kyber as much more than a resource, but a collective subconscious of its own. Many wise people spent hours here, listening and learning. Passing on their teachings. And then there were those who were called here, always for a reason. He saw wars and plagues, death and destruction, but always the rebalancing that kept the planet in peace for much longer than in war. He saw a Twi’lek woman hundreds of years ago, stretch out through the darkness of the Force and repel attackers who were going to kill children. Her eyes were not yellow. Then she used the Light to calm the children, console wounded warriors. She had been a great chieftain.

Mace lost track of time, as he often did in meditation. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to feel tears in his eyes. Quinlan was still meditating, but Hera was just sitting. She smiled at him, seeming to understand. He stood and stretched, and she did the same. Quinlan resurfaced from meditation as well. He was, miraculously, speechless for once. Anakin had already left. They exited the cave and found Anakin on the shore, boots off and pants rolled up, mock-wrestling with Cael. 

“They really are extraordinary creatures,” Mace said. 

Anakin smiled. “They are. Would you like to meet her?”

Mace and Quinlan approached wearily. 

“Just extend your hand, palm up.” 

Cael sniffed Mace’s palm, then put her head on top of his briefly. 

“She likes you,” Anakin smiled. 

Quinlan approached. Again, Cael sniffed him. Then licked his forehead.

Anakin laughed. “She has a lot of different ways of showing affection, but she definitely gave you both her seal of approval.” 

Quinlan rubbed at the Prodidae saliva on his forehead, smiling. 

“Ready to go home?” Hera asked. 

“Nah, Cael wants to stretch her wings so I’m gonna see how Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are doing at the dojo. I’ll be home for dinner.” He slid his boots back on and gracefully leapt onto Cael’s back as she kneeled down for him. Then the two of them were off into the sky. 

“I so want to ride on of those before we leave,” Quinlan said. 

 

Hera laughed. “I suggest you not ride with Anakin. He and Cael like to pull spins and dives just to show off.” 

“They really have a Force bond?” Mace asked. 

“Yes. Most Warriors do have a bond with a Prodidae. Bonds usually form when both the human and Prodidae are young, but bonds between older species on both sides aren’t unheard of.” 

 

“Have you ever ridden one?” Quinlan asked Hera. 

 

“Once. But I’m more of a feet-on-the ground, mechanic kind of woman than a sky warrior. But I’m not bad with staff or blaster if I need to use one.” 

“My kinda woman,” Quinlan grinned. 

Mace gave him his most serious scowl. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin landed and immediately saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at the outdoor rings.

Obi-Wan was watching while Ahsoka fought Brill. Ahsoka was doing well. She was trusting her instincts, using agility and power to make her Jar’Kai moves as effective as possible against Brill’s double-ended ‘saber. Brill feinted left but Ahsoka saw it for what it was, countered and redirected her movement and nearly landed a blow. A few other Warriors were watching as well. In the end Brill was able to get through Ahsoka’s defenses and won, but very narrowly. They bowed at the end of the match, both sweating. 

Brill beamed at Ahsoka. “You know, if you really are staying, you could train as a Warrior. Stars know we’re gonna need more and you have real talent.” Ahsoka looked ecstatic. 

“I’d love to! Who would I talk to about training?”

“Bato is our Warrior Captain, so him. He should be around tomorrow just after dawn. You should come by.” 

“I will! Thank you so much!” Ahsoka was practically bouncing in excitement. 

She ran up to Anakin and Obi-Wan. “Did you hear that?! I could be a real Warrior!”

Anakin smiled. “Protecting the village is serious. I know you’ve already risked a lot for Akru, but being a Warrior means protecting Sergio and her balance above all. Is that something you’re sure you’d want to commit to?”

Ahsoka looked pensieve. “I’m still learning about Akru and Sergio. I know I want to fight, but I am dealing with a lot of new things. I’ll meditate on it. I’ll talk to Bato tomorrow, but I won’t go into lightly if I do choose it.” 

“A wise choice,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Are Warriors here like Jedi though? I mean can they have families?”

“Of course. Some of the warriors are married or bonded to each other. Others have partners, children, other personal commitments. Lexan, one of our best Warriors, is on maternity leave at the moment.” Anakin smiled. “And when she’s ready to come back, her husband, also a Warrior, will take paternity leave until the child is ready for youngling care at the village creche.” 

“That. Is. So. Cool!” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed. 

“What about you, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. “Will you become a Warrior?”

“Possibly,” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. “Though as you said, we still have much to learn about Akru and our relationships to the people in it.” He took Anakin’s hand. “With the current conflict, I will do whatever I can to best serve Akru.” 

They watched several more matches, paying careful attention to styles and techniques of both Force users and non-users alike.

Finally the three headed home for dinner.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived they were surprised to see Mace, Quinlan, and Aayla all helping prepare dinner along with Rey and Hera. 

“Um, should we just expand the kitchen? I mean me and a few engineers can probably get the structural work done in a couple weeks.” Anakin said. 

Hera swatted at him. “It’s an honor to have guests.” Instead of using the table, it was decided that everyone would just sit in the living room as it would be much more comfortable than cramming everyone into seats. 

Hera was managing multiple dishes and ordering Mace and Quinlan about as she needed them. Anakin provided everyone with water, and Rey passed the the wine around, which she was very proud of obtaining for a reasonable trade. 

Once the food was ready, plates and utensils were set out and everyone went through in a line “guests first” at Hera’s insistence. The food was excellent, as always. Baked root vegetables mixed with fine strips of chital (some chital-only set aside for Ahsoka) braised greens, and some kind of baked fish with a thick crust. 

“This is really too kind,” Mace said. “Thank you.” Quinlan tried to agree through a mouthful of food.

“You all helped, it’s really no trouble. I cooked for two hungry teenagers for years. When Anakin hit his growth spurt I could barely keep food in the house.” 

 

Anakin blushed but kept eating in silence, sipping his wine.

“I remember my own padawan being the same at that age. And sneaking out to meet boys, thinking I didn’t know.” Mace smiled fondly at the memory. 

“I was more worried about Anakin sneaking out to try and race a homemade speeder or hack the town hall system to only play old Bothan music. He and Rey cause quite a bit of havoc together.”

“Do dinners with guests HAVE to involve embarrassing stories about us?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes, dear.” Hera replied. 

“You should hear stories about Mace as a padawan,” Quinlan said. “They still get passed around the Temple.” 

Aayla laughed. “My favorite is the one about him stealing Master Yoda’s hoverchair and crashing it into a wall.” Mace ducked his head. 

Surprising Anakin, dinner was pleasant. The conversation and laughter flowed. Cleanup went quickly with so many people. 

“Do you have any shifts in the next few days?” Rey asked Anakin

“No, I got a little time off for going with the delegation crew. I’m kinda waiting for further orders.” 

“Ah, I’m on skywatch tonight with Brill.” 

“Tell Castin I said hi. I haven’t seen him in awhile.” Anakin said, referring to his sister’s Prodidae. 

 

“He’s been busy. Should be a new brood in Laxcru soon,” she winked. Rey stepped outside and called to Castin, and soon the great bronze Prodidae was there and they took off. 

Soon their guests left as well. They really would have to figure out a different housing system, Anakin thought. It was probably too soon to suggest to Obi-Wan that they build their own home, but seven people, three bedrooms, and one ‘fresher was a bit much. 

As he crawled into bed with Obi-Wan, his partner voiced the same concern. “We can’t possibly keep imposing on Hera like this, especially since at least three of us are becoming residents.” 

Anakin pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “I mean, I suppose we’re not really set up to house visitors from other planets,” Anakin laughed. “Traditionally when a couple bonds or marries, or just wants to start their home, they ask the engineers and discuss space.”

“What about if just two friends wanted to share a home?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin frowned. “I mean it’s not unheard of, but that’s usually for people who have been abandoned in some way. Lost family to war or sickness, and a friend would move into help the person cope. But children stay with families until they find a partner, or partners, or decide to travel elsewhere. Multi-generational homes are also common. Some people do choose to live alone, of course. But not many. Lor lives alone but I think with his health he’ll soon have to move in with a friend or family member.”

“I suppose Ahsoka, Barriss, and I could move back into the guest housing…”

“Nope.” Anakin said. “I like you where you are.” He squeezed Obi-Wan for emphasis. “Ahsoka and Barriss too. They’re like the little sisters I never knew I wanted. Rey and Hera are quite fond of them too. We could expand the house. It’s a common practice. More space, rooms farther apart, harder to hear sounds from…” He kissed Obi-Wan underneath his ear and the older man shuddered. 

“Anakin Skywalker, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“I’m not not asking. I’m just saying we have options to consider. And I do like having you close.” Another nip to his neck, this one with teeth. Actually, Obi-Wan thought, more space could be quite nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another update! No smut in this one but definite smut coming soon. (Honestly more for obikin. I feel really weird about writing smut about alien species whose anatomy I don't know. So mostly kissing and cuddling for Ahsoka and Barriss.) Comments are shamelessly asked for.


	13. War Drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story! This chapter is short but hopefully more soon. Enjoy the smut!

In the morning Obi-Wan thought their families worked well together. Mace, Barriss, and Anakin were making breakfast while Rey and Ahsoka ran combat drills outside. He and Aayla were on clean up duty as Hera had already gone to work. Quinlan was even showing Rey some of the forms Jedi trained in. 

After breakfast he and Ahsoka got together with Anakin and Mace to go over the intel they had from Naxcru. 

“I think the Guardian they’re after is in our village.” Anakin said. “We know they have enough kyber and the ‘accidental’ bombings near us make it the most likely location. That with the plans to to bomb the nearby cave and that’s where my money is.” 

“But where would the Guardian be? You said that cave is only deep enough for one Prodidae to care for a brood..” Ahsoka pointed out. 

“Since the Prodidae and kyber act as symbiotes, it would be an area more prone to Prodidae broods than most. Has that cave attracted more than its share?” 

Anakin distinctly disliked the feeling welling up in his chest. It did attract more of the creatures than a cave of that size would.

“It has more Prodidae nests per cycle than most in our village.” He admitted. “If there was a guardian there, how would we find it?” 

“We’d meditate,” Mace said. “Something like that, made of raw Force power, should be detectable to sentients if it’s detectable to Prodidae.” 

“I’ve meditated there hundreds of times and never found something like that though.” Anakin countered. 

“Were you looking for it?”

“No,” he admitted. 

“It couldn’t hurt to try,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Barriss and I could try near the dojo, where the blasts were,” Ahsoka volunteered. 

“That’s a good idea,” Anakin confirmed. “You two and Quinlan can try there. Obi-Wan, Mace, and I will try the cave near here. Aayla, could you keep an ear out for what the Elders Council is thinking?” 

“Of course,” she nodded. 

Not long after Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace were entering the cave they’d so recently been in. 

“It goes back only so far, but we tend to stay out of the deeper areas out of respect for nesting Prodidae.” Anakin explained as they ventured farther into the crystal-lined maw. They wove through passages which became narrower as they went. At some points saltwater even flowed in small streams through the winding cavern. 

“These caves must extend underwater,” Obi-Wan said. “This far in the water must be coming up from underneath. Would it be possible for a Guardian to have been submerged over the years?” It was completely dark now as they were so far from the entrance. Only the kyber crystals lit their way. 

“It wouldn’t be out of the question, that’s for sure,” Anakin said.

After what must have been two hours or so, they hit the back of the cave. There were signs of Prodidae nests but not active ones. Only areas where the beasts’ thick claws had scratched out soft spots for hatching eggs, along with some broken shells. 

“We should meditate here,” Mace suggested. “There’s a strong Force presence in the crystals and we’re closest to the water and the heart of the cave.” 

Anakin agreed and the three men sat in hopes of learning something. 

Anakin cleared his mind, let his Force signature blend into the crystals himself. He could feel the entire cave and sense its history. He saw flashes of Prodidae staying here, protecting their young until they were ready to venture outside. Other explorers who were in awe of the chambers here. Then his inner self was descending. Underneath the rock and and into the waters below. Hundreds of years ago the ocean had taken its toll on the caves and submerged part of them. He followed with his mind’s eye, seeing the natural structures which used to be above ground. 

They weren’t too far down. There were stone chambers with air pockets, connected by flows of water. And in one of them there was an entity. It wasn’t alive though. It was somewhere between sleeping and waiting. And it was massive. Not just in size but in its Force Signature. It was light and dark, shadow and sunlight. This had to be it. The thing the Naxcru were looking for. A bomb wouldn’t hurt this thing but it might help find it. And they were going to do what? Control it with a kyber weapon? He could see that in his mind, too. Krell forcing the creature to attack other villages, to make himself king on a planet without a ruling hierarchy. They kyber weapon he had was massive. It was a conglomeration of metal and crystal, aimed like a large cannon and emitting a frequency that would cause immense pain to any Prodidae, including the Guardian. It would disrupt the balance of the entire planet. There would be food shortages and poverty, homelessness and disease. Prodidae would stop breeding because of the sonic disruptions and kyber wouldn’t be created.

Anakin steeled himself, vowing to protect the planet at any cost. He opened his eyes slowly and found Obi-Wan and Mace looking at him. 

“You were gone for quite some time,” Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on his knee. “Did you see something?” 

“Yes. I know where the Guardian is. And what Krell is planning on using it to do. We should get back and tell the others.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hera’s that evening, Anakin told everyone, including Lor, about what he’d seen. 

“So we have to get to it before Krell does,” Rey said. “I mean if he finds it, it means disaster and he already has the area marked as a place of interest.” 

“We also have to destroy his kyber weapons and find a way to make sure that no one else creates them. I’m pretty sure he has more than one. Even regular Prodidae would be made sick by his cannons. I wouldn’t let that happen to Cael.” 

“Or to Castin,” Rey said grimly. 

“So destroy the weapons first,” Obi-Wan said. “How would we do that? I assume it would mean going back to Naxcru and we’d be less than welcome this time around.” 

“We need to meet with the Council,” Rey said. “And with Qui-gon. This will take all of us. Naxcru is armed to the teeth and we’ll need as many Warriors as we can get.” 

“I shall call another meeting,” Lor said. “These issues concern all of us and action must be taken as soon as possible.” 

Everyone agreed and Lor, Quinlan, Aayla, and Mace filtered out of the house. Hera poured herself a glass of wine. 

“I’ve seen some bad things happen on this planet, but never anything like what Krell is planning. I’m afraid that the coming weeks won’t be easy ones.” 

“We’re used to it,” Ahsoka assured her. “We fought in a war before and we can do it again.” 

Barriss nodded. “We may not be Akru Warriors but we are trained fighters. We’ll do whatever we can to help.” 

“We’ll be just fine,” Anakin assure his foster mother. “It has been a long day though. I think I’m going to take a walk by the beach.” 

“I’ll join you, if you don’t mind the company,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I’d appreciate it.” Anakin replied softly. 

They made their way through the soft grasses and to the beach, hand in hand. Anakin spread his dark robe out as a blanket and sat, Obi-Wan sitting next to him. 

“I remember when Qui-Gon found me, and told me I was some kind of Chosen One. I had no idea what that meant and I didn’t care. I just thought I was going to get off that hell hole of a planet and do something that mattered. And then when I ended up here, I found a new family. And I learned that’s what’s really important wasn’t having a magic sword or the Force. It was finding a way to stand by the people you love and protect them. What if I can’t protect anyone from this?” 

“You’re not alone though.” Obi-Wan replied. “When you were a boy on Tatooine you were alone and surrounded by strangers who took you to a strange place. You have allies and family here and I think that’s better. If you had been raised as a Jedi, you’d be expected to form no attachments, familial or otherwise. Not with Cael or Hera or other Jedi and certainly not with me. But luckily we both ended up here and this burden doesn’t fall to you alone.” 

Anakin kissed him then and pulled him closer. Soon they were both laying down on the robe, facing each other and exchanging light nips and bites to skin and lips. Anakin slid his hand into Obi-Wan’s tunic and the older man moaned, copying the motion. Anakin rose and tugged impatiently, divesting Obi-Wan’s tunic and taking off his own. He groaned when he leaned back down, chests flush against each other and reveling in the contact of skin on skin. 

Obi-Wan moved his hands to Anakin’s hair, loving the soft feel of the dark honey waves. Then he rolled himself on top of his lover and made several sucking marks across his collar bones and chest. He stopped to tease at nipples and loved hearing the sounds of encouragement from his partner. Knowing he could take the tall Warrior apart was a source of pride. He traced the tattoo on his chest with his tongue, loving the contrast of the dark blue ink on tan skin. He ground his hips against Anakin’s, and the younger man made to remove their boots. Both wearing only pants now they ground against each other again. 

“I want you so much,” Obi-Wan said against Anakin’s ear. “I want to be inside you while you come all over us.” 

“Fuck, yes,” Anakin panted, removing his pants. He watched as Obi-Wan slowly removed his, watching as his erect cock bobbed slightly as they were pulled down. 

Obi-Wan Force summoned a small bottle of lube he kept in his inner pocket. 

“Someone came prepared,” Anakin grinned. 

“Someone can’t get enough of the young man who makes him wake up hard every morning.” He unscrewed the cap on the small bottle and set it aside gently, pushing Anakin onto his back. He immediately lowered his head to the man’s cock. He’d come to love the thickness and weight of it in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked gently while his tongue swirled around the head. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin panted. Obi-Wan took his time, using his right hand to press against the balls and the sensitive spot that he’d later touch directly. “Need you, please.” Anakin was saying. And well, he wasn’t going to deny anyone begging so nicely. He pulled back and coated his finger in the amber lube generously. Urging Anakin to plant his feet on the ground and raise his knees, he slid one finger in gently. He soon added another, bending slightly to lick at the man’s cock again. 

When he pushed the third finger in he curled them to push against his partner’s prostate. “Fuck!” Anakin moaned. Part of him wanted to just take Anakin apart like this but he knew they both needed more than that. Retracting his fingers he coated his own erection liberally. 

“I want you to ride me. However fast or slow you want.” Obi-Wan laid out on his back and helped a shaky Anakin straddle him, lining himself up. “That’s it love. Want to watch you take your pleasure however you like it.” Anakin seemed beyond vocal at the moment but slowly slid himself down onto Obi-Wan’s cock, both of them groaning. Anakin set a slow pace at first, both of them enjoying the slide and heat of their connection, the feeling of being full and bottoming out over and over. It was perfect, the ocean breeze against their warmed skin, both taking all the time in the world to touch and slide nails gently against skin. 

He felt Anakin against his mind and opened himself to the connection in the Force. He could sense how much Anakin loved this, but also how he needed more. “Do you need me to fuck you, dear one?” Anakin nodded, coming down harder on Obi-Wan. The next time Anakin lifted up Obi-Wan thrust up into his tight heat just before he could slide down. They both cried out and built a momentum from there. Obi-Wan adjusted his angle slightly so that he was hitting that tight little spot with every thrust. His hands would leave bruise marks on Anakin’s hips but neither cared. They were both so close now. Obi-Wan used his lube covered hand to stroke Anakin’s cock in time with their thrusts. All he could feel was that tight heat and he loved watching himself disappear inside the man who had his head thrown back in ecstasy. “So good, love. I’m so close. I want you to come for me now.” With a strangled cry Anakin came, cum going all over Obi-Wan’s chest and stomach. That sight, knowing he’d given Anakin that pleasure, sent him over the edge as well. He saw white behind his eyes as he came inside that tight, perfect ass. 

They were both panting and sated at the end. Anakin gently pulled himself off of Obi-Wan and laid down beside him on their robes. He nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s neck, biting and licking. “So good, so perfect,” he murmured against the older man’s skin. Obi-Wan’s hand moved down to rest against one of Anakin’s rounded ass cheeks, causing the other man to moan. 

“Something else you want, love?” Obi-wan asked, kissing him deeply and moving his fingers to play with the stretched opening. He felt Anakin’s hesitancy through their bond. “You can tell me.” He reassured his partner. 

“I-I’ve never-but I’ve always wanted to. I want you to eat me out.” 

Obi-Wan paused, the idea making him half hard again. “You mean you want me to turn you over and taste my own cum dripping out of you?”

“Gods yes,” Anakin moaned. Obi-Wan quickly turn him over and pulled him up on his hands and knees. And oh, parting his cheeks he could see how stretched and wet Anakin was from the lube and come. He bent, licking gently at the stretched muscle and groaning at the taste. He didn’t think he’d ever done anything more intimate than this before. He lapped at the entrance, sliding his tongue in gently as Anakin writhed underneath him. He pulled back out, tracing the ring of muscle and diving back in again. He traced a drop of milky white cum mixed with lube down the back of Anakin’s thigh with his finger and then pushed his finger back in. Stars, they were both nearly fully hard again. 

Obi-Wan was very glad he was no longer a Jedi because in that moment he wanted to possess Anakin. Keeping his finger inside the man he moved back up to bite at the back of his neck. “I want you again. I can’t get enough of seeing you like this, wet and needy and loving what I’m doing to you.” 

“Yes. Fuck me, hard. I need you inside me again.” God, Anakin would be the death of him. But he was already so perfect and ready for him. He shifted back to lick at his entrance again, needing to torture his lover just a bit. Then he lined himself up and pushed in with one thrust. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this. Anakin was so responsive, pushing back against him and moaning for more. Their Force signatures were still meshed and it felt so incredible. 

“I can feel every part of you,” he panted, thrusting in hard. 

“We-oh! We don’t have to merge in the Force. It’s- oh gods, just like that! It’s something serious couples do.”

“We are serious,” Obi-Wan replied, leaning back on his haunches and bringing Anakin with him. “I’m yours now and you’re mine.” He thrust hard again, biting the back of Anakin’s neck. “Touch yourself for me. I love watching you bring yourself off.” Anakin obeyed and soon they were both coming again. Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s on his hand and lifted his fingers to the man’s mouth. Anakin wasted no time in sucking and licking his own cum from Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“So beautiful,” Obi-Wan panted. 

Once they separated Anakin led them waist-deep into the ocean to clean off. They kissed and bathed each other in ocean water and Obi-Wan couldn’t remember feeling more at peace. 

Eventually they shook the sand out of their clothes and dressed. “I think these outer robes are gonna have to be washed,” Anakin said. 

“Mm. Well worth the cost.” Obi-Wan said, kissing a mark he’d left on Anakin’s neck. They returned to the House and Anakin put their robes in the small droid unit that cleaned clothes. Upstairs in Anakin’s room they didn’t both with sleep clothes, both getting into bed naked. Anakin’s warm weight was curled around him as they drifted off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast the next morning was a quick affair as everyone was waiting for further instructions from Lor. Ahsoka shot a grin at a confused Obi-Wan and then made a comment to Barriss about how certain events that were emotionally laden could send ripples out in the Force. Barriss rolled her eyes and said it was perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Obi-Wan blushed but Anakin said that life on a Force Sensitive planet meant living closely with certain emotions and feelings that weren’t always yours and learning to tune them out. 

Around noon Lor comm’d Anakin and asked the group to meet them at the Council building. 

Lor, Bato, and Mae were already there. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Hera, both former padawans, and the three Jedi Masters all came as well, making the Council building quite crowded. Qui-Gon entered last, making all three villages represented. 

Anakin briefed everyone on what they’d learned and what he’d seen meditating in the cave. 

“So we’re positive that Naxcru wants to procure this Guardian and enslave it.” Qui-Gon said. 

“I believe it’s the only answer that fits.” Lor agreed. 

“If Anakin sensed a great power in the submerged caves, it certainly fits.” Mae said. 

“Naxcru is going to move fast so we must as well,” Obi-Wan mused. “A two fronted assault may be effective.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Lor asked. 

“One front of Warriors on Prodidae to attack Naxcru directly. A smaller, more subtle team to spot where the weapon is. If Krell is going for the Guardian, he’ll have his weapon ready nearby.” 

“But how do we destroy a weapon made of kyber?” Mae of Sakru asked. “The stuff is nearly indestructible. The semtex blasts didn’t even destroy it.” 

“I have a theory about that,” Barriss suggested from the back of the room. “Prodidae skin and egg fluids encourage kyber growth. It’s because of an acid in them, one that doesn’t hurt the keratin and oil based skin of humanoids but that does have an effect on minerals. But almost any acid can be neutralized. I’m pretty sure I could toy around with the chemistry and find a base or solution that would eat through kyber within a few hours. If we could find a method to carry it, then Rey and Anakin could design bombs of our own that would destroy the weapon.” 

There was silence in the packed room and Barriss was starting to feel like she’d said something stupid. 

“Young lady,” Lor said. “That may be the greatest bit of strategy I’ve heard in many years.

Barriss blushed emerald. “The only thing would be that the substance could be very volatile. We couldn’t risk getting it near any cave. It could do serious damage to humanoids and Prodidae as well.

“True, but it’s still an excellent idea. Tell Healer Ton that I said you’re to have space in the Healer’s building and any equipment you need for this.” Barriss nodded and made for the center of town immediately, Ahsoka going with her. 

“Until the substance is ready, Obi-Wan’s plan is still a good one.” We should send two or three of our stealthiest warriors to see if they can find out anything about where the weapon is kept. In the meantime full patrols should be running at all times with at least five mounted Warriors around the cave that’s being targeted.” 

“I need to be at the cave,” Anakin said. “I can’t explain it but it’s important.” 

“I’m not getting on one of those dragons,” Mace said, “But I can help with guard duty if needed.”

“Do we know we can trust you?” Anakin charged. 

“You don’t have to and I haven’t given you a real reason to,” Mace replied. “But this planet is important. I know that much. And anyone using kyber to create a weapon of mass destruction needs to be taken down. Only devastation has ever come from that.” 

Anakin nodded, not sensing insincerity in the older man. 

“Also happy to help if I can,” Quinlan said.

“The three of us,” Qui-Gon said, referencing the three Chieftains, “should talk to our Warrior Chiefs and get schedules for ‘round the clock, heavy patrols going. Preferably by this evening. Everyone else should get some rest. A conflict is coming and it won’t be easy. Keep your comms on and your senses on high alert.” 

At that everyone filtered out of the hall, minds heavy with the possibility of open warfare in the near future.


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin geared up for his patrol with Cael that night. He’d be near his cave with a few other Warriors. Obi-Wan would be going with Brill and Bato to try and get a feel for where Naxcru might be keeping their weapons. Anakin would miss the older man but they both had jobs to do to prevent a horrendous event from occurring.

Currently Anakin was landing near his cave, having done an aerial sweep of the grounds near it. He’d let Ahsoka ride with him as she seemed to love the Prodidae. Rey was on the other side of the cave entrance, carrying a small light as night was descending. Another Warrior was with them, a human male named Halik who rode a red Prodidae named Doraj. Halik was gruff with his muscular build and thick facial hair which he kept wooden beads in, but he was effective and loyal. As Anakin ended his visual assessment Halik and Doraj began theirs. 

“What do you think will happen if the guardian wakes up?” Ahsoka asked him. “I mean what if we destroy the weapon and it wakes up?” 

“I don’t know for sure. There are only legends of the Guardians. Nothing concrete despite how extensive the archives are. But most believe they’re here to protect the planet when something threatens its balance. And Krell is certainly doing that. It’s thought that this planet was created by the Force itself and that its inhabitants are supposed to learn the most direct and powerful ways to access it by learning to live with each other. But there have always been people who aren’t content with enough and demand to have more than anyone else. If a Guardian did wake up, I wouldn’t want to be on its bad side.” 

Ahsoka was quiet after that, still thinking. Then her comm lit up. “Barriss?” she asked. 

“I think I’ve found the base that could destroy kyber,” Barriss’ polished tones came through the receiver. “It’s not ready as we need a way to transport it and to ensure it won’t be unleashed carelessly, but just an update that I’m making progress.” 

“I knew you could do it,” Ahsoka beamed. “Let us know if you need anything. And be safe.” 

“You, too,” Barriss replied, signing off. 

Anakin noticed Ahsoka still smiling. “You really like her, huh?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I mean I didn’t think I’d ever be allowed to care about somebody but...well, I guess I probably look like Obi-Wan does when he smiles at you.” She nudged Anakin in a friendly manner. 

Anakin was about to respond when his senses alerted him to something. He looked up, already approaching Cael. Something was wrong. Then he heard Halik. “We’re being attacked!” The man yelled, coming into view on Doraj’s back. 

Anakin snarled and leapt onto Cael’s back. “Ahsoka, protect the entrance. Whatever happens bombs cannot go off in there!” Ahsoka nodded, pulling her ‘sabers out and igniting them. Anakin took off into the sky to help Halik. 

There were three mounted Naxcru riders around the cave now. Anakin encouraged Cael to fly to the nearest one. He ignited his own orange ‘saber and approached the man as fast as he could. Aerial combat was always difficult and during war times many Warriors died that way. He’d drilled for this but hadn’t ever had to use this skill set in true battle. The rider he was trying to take out had a slim build and a blue ‘saber. He had bombs strapped to the side of his Prodidae and Anakin realized he’d have to incapacitate the rider before dealing with the explosives. He got closer and closer, finally coming within ‘saber length of the Naxcru rider. He got ready, knowing the first hit had to be clean. As soon as Cael came side by side with the rider he stood on her back and swung, striking true and dodging the other Warrior’s blow. The rider’s arm fell off, damaging his own Prodidae in the process as the ‘saber fell in its grasp. Confused, the great beast bucked mid flight sending the rider falling to his death. But there was still the issue of the bombs. 

Anakin used the Force to detach the netting holding them, and simultaneously tried to soothe the wounded Prodidae before she hurt herself further. He felt the Prodidae calm down though she was distraught over her human counterpart. He coaxed her into landing with Cael, while keeping his Force grip around the bombs. Once she’d landed he guided the bombs to the sand slowly and laid them out near Ahsoka. “I need to you to diffuse these. Throw them into the ocean, do whatever you have to do, just keep them away from the cave.” He used the Force to send the beast to sleep. Even in battle Prodidae weren’t killed unless it was absolutely necessary for survival. They were to integral to the planet’s balance and slaughtering one without reason was a war crime. The wounded animal wasn’t a danger without her bond to a human. She’d mourn and most likely fly to the cliffs where other Prodidae made homes, perhaps birthing a brood of her own. 

Then he was back on Cael’s back, after another attacker. Halik had taken one out so now it was two on one. Anakin approached on the rider’s left side and Halik was on her right. She too had bombs strapped to her mount. “You’re outnumbered!” Anakin shouted. “Just give up and we’ll take you for questioning!” 

The human woman sneered. “And be a happy little serf like you and your kind?” She used her ‘saber to cut the net and drop the bombs on top of the cave. Anakin and Cael dove, Anakin once again using the Force to catch the bombs before they could make impact. He set them down in the sand gently and fought to regain altitude. The rider had outpaced Halik so Anakin made sure to catch up with her. She shot him a malicious grin, then stood on the back of her mount. Anakin had a bad feeling about this. The rider swung, aiming for Cael’s face. Anakin intervened, catching the blow with his ‘saber and realizing that due to the angle, he had poor footing on Cael. The woman swung again with her red ‘saber and Anakin saw his opening. Pushing off from Cael he leapt onto the other rider’s Prodidae and bisected her with one swing. He watched her fall, already dead. But the beast underneath him was pissed. The green dragon bucked and turned and then Anakin was falling. With nothing underneath him, he called on the Force and slowed his fall until Cael could catch him. 

But the other beast was giving chase. It was rare for the creatures to continue to fight without their Warriors. It snapped its jaws and Anakin barely had time to duck as the lithe dragon chased them. He hated the thought of killing a Prodidae but he could sense its intent to kill him and it’s rage could be felt in the Force. That was unheard of. He asked Cael to get close again, and for the second time he leapt onto the Naxcru creature’s back. He made the strike as quickly as he could, sending his blade through its brain. It spasmed and dropped, and Anakin was once again falling.

Thankfully Cael was there to catch him, like always. They made it to the beach, near the fallen Prodidae’s body. He pressed his face into Cael’s neck and let her know how thankful he was for her.  
Halik landed nearby. Two of the Prodidae, including the one he’d briefly sent to sleep, had flown off after their riders had been killed but they had the corpse of the one who’d refused. 

“Whoa! Way to go, Skyguy!” Ahsoka called. Rey was running towards them as well, using her staff as a cane. 

Once Anakin caught his breath he turned to his friends. “It’s not like Prodidae to hold grudges after their riders die. It’s not unheard of, but something felt off with this one. I could feel its rage in the Force. The rider was particularly unhinged as well.” 

He moved to the dead animal and examine it carefully. It was dark green, on the smaller side but it had been agile. The wings and tail in good condition. But he knew there was something off. He went to examine its snout and teeth and found it. There was a wound under joint in its jaw, where neck met jawline, hard to see under the dark blood. He brought his small pocket knife out and prodded at it, eventually prodding the scar tissue there and reopening the wound. When he lifted the scales back a crystal fell out. It was a kyber crystal but an unusual one. Instead of the typical blues, greens, oranges, and purples of most crystals, this one was red and black and it felt different. Unstable. Anakin cleaned the blood off it and examined it. 

He’d never seen a crystal like that. It pulsed with negative energy but no cave he’d ever been to had had formations like that. 

“Sith use crystals like that for their lightsabers,” Ahsoka said softly. “Why would someone put one in a Prodidae?” 

“To make it aggressive, dark,” Halik spat on the ground, running a hand along Doraj’s side. “It’s an abomination.” 

Anakin had to agree. “We’ll show this to the Council first chance we get. Until then, our shift isn’t over. There could be more coming.” He pocketed the crystal and pressed a hand to the fallen dragon. It hadn’t deserved to be treated like that..

“I can take it now,” Rey volunteered. “Castin is with his mate while she lays their brood and I’m still limping. I’ll ask Lor to send someone else. I’d be of more use helping Barriss or Hera at the moment.” 

Anakin nodded and Rey took off up the path, crystal safely in her utility belt. 

“Do you really think there will be more Warriors with bombs?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Probably. We know now that this is almost definitely the site they’re after. Krell himself might come. We we’re going to need to bulk up defenses here. We’re going to have to go to war.” He sighed at that last part. He didn’t want a war, but no one could be allowed to do what Naxcru was doing. He’d alert Bato that they had a dead Prodidae on their hands. After he had time to examine it, the creature’s hide, teeth, and claws would be used for ceremonial objects. The body would be buried in the same place they buried their own fallen Prodidae. 

He took his place on Cael’s back once again and resumed his watch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was used to sneaking around in the woods. He’d spent quite a bit of time doing just that for the Republic. But this was more important than any mission he’d had before. He was trying to find a weapon that could destroy the balance of the Force. He kept his senses on full alert. Brill was behind him and Bato was up ahead. The were just outside of Naxcru, the tall central building easily visible. 

Obi-Wan moved quietly, getting as close to the walls of the city as possible. They wouldn’t be able to sneak in, but they were hoping to capture a guard. He felt someone on top of the wall he was pressed against. In the twilight of the setting sun he’d be difficult to see for a guard looking directly down. He couldn’t feel any other guards nearby, but if this was going to work it had to be done quietly. He signaled to Bato that he’d found someone and the man made his way to Obi-Wan. As one they used the Force to send the guard to sleep and bring him down. Then they physically hauled the man well outside the city and to the camp where Brill was waiting with their Prodidae.

Once the guard was tied up and propped up against a tree by their small fire the roused him from sleep. His first instinct was to yell for help, but that was what the gag was for. Once Bato had told him it was only coming off he he cooperated, the man agreed. 

“Now,” Bato said, dark eyes glinting in the firelight. “We know about the kyber weapon. We know that Krell is trying to wake up a guardian in order to control it.” The guard’s eyes went wide. “We don’t particularly like hurting people, but well, we all do what we have to sometimes.” He absently twirled the wicked looking knife he kept on his person at all times. “So, tell us where the weapon is and we won’t hurt you.” 

“But you-you won’t let me go back.” The guard said. And Obi-Wan realized for the first time how young he looked. 

“Nope,” Bato said, popping the ‘p’. “But we’ll take you back to Akru. You’ll be kept in a holding cell with three meals a day until this is all over. Then you can do as you please.” 

The guard seemed to consider that. “You won’t make me go back there after it’s over?” 

Huh. Obi-Wan hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Why don’t you want to go back?” Obi-Wan asked. 

The guard swallowed nervously. “Krell and his Council, they’ve been doing things to Prodidae. My-my Prodidae, Kaja, they hurt her. They said they were making them stronger but they’re just hurting them. I could feel her pain. Viszla found a cave far from here, one full of kyber but not regular kyber. It was full of Dark energy. Something terrible must have happened in that place. But they harvested as much as they could and they started putting the crystals in the Prodidae, like they’re just tools like ‘sabers. But it drives most of them mad over time. It killed Kaja. She couldn’t take it and she just...gave up. Fell straight out of the sky without trying to stop herself.” 

Bato looked furious and Obi-Wan couldn’t detect any lie in the man’s statement. “Krell needs to die,” Bato ground out. 

“The weapon,” Brill said. “Where are they keeping the weapon?” 

“In the palace. It’s supposed to be the municipal building but everyone knows it’s Krell’s personal fortress now. There’s a basement room where they weapon is. They’re supposed to be bringing it outside soon, for when they find the guardian.” 

“And the guardian, where do they think it is?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“In Akru. There’s a cave near the beach there. It’s small but it used to be massive. It’s underwater now.”

“We need to get back as soon as possible,” Bato said. “Now. Before anyone realizes this guard is missing.” Brill was already dousing the campfire. 

“You’re riding with me,” the Warrior Chief said to the guard. He hauled the man onto his own Prodidae, Kota. Obi-Wan took his place behind brill on Sana’s back and they were off, hopefully with enough time so that their intel would still be relevant. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was eating a late breakfast with Barriss when he felt Obi-Wan nearby. He smiled, knowing he’d get to see the man soon. Barriss was nearly done with her work engineering a chemical that would destroy kyber. She had doubts about bringing such a weapon into the world, but they had to destroy whatever weapon Naxcru was trying to use. Rey had helped her as well, and by tomorrow they hoped to be ready to start on a delivery method. 

There hadn’t been anymore riders around the cave since the day before yesterday for which Anakin was grateful. But Krell would realize that they were all dead and send a stronger force. He hated waiting like that. He’d rather just invade Naxcru with a full assault, but he knew that such impulses could be dangerous and he couldn’t let Obi-Wan get hurt. Naxcru was a fortress and had been preparing for war much longer. They had to wait. 

“Obi-Wan and the others are at the Council building. Wanna go hear the report?” He asked Barriss. The Mirialan girl nodded and they headed into town. He noticed the girl was quieter than usual. 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked casually. 

“The substance I’ve developed. It could do so much damage in the wrong hands. After this is over I want the records of the formula destroyed. If someone like Krell got hold of it he could destroy the planet within months.” 

Anakin put an arm around her shoulder. “Then we’ll make sure those records are destroyed. I never thought we’d have to deal with things like Sith weapons and bombings here. When I first came here it seemed so peaceful. We’ve had skirmishes with other villages but nothing like all out war.” 

“With the Jedi my life was war. I hope soon we can reach a state of peace. I know Ahsoka and I would appreciate the opportunity to just...live instead of focusing on surviving the next battle and the next.” 

“Someone as young as you shouldn’t have been put in that position.” Anakin said. “I know you’re smart and capable fighters, but growing up inside a war...I imagine it was a bit like my life as a slave. Being told where to go and what to do with no time to breathe in between, knowing your loved ones were subject to being sold off or beaten on any given day.” 

“Yes, I suppose there are some unfortunate similarities. The faster this conflict is over the better.” 

“I will drink to that,” Anakin said as they approached the Council building. 

He took the steps two at a time and once he was inside he hugged Obi-Wan as hard as he could. 

“Anakin, I missed you too but I need to breathe,” the older man laughed. Anakin pulled back and gently kissed him. 

“How did it go?” He asked. 

“We were just about to give a formal report if you’d like to sit in.” Anakin nodded and a took a seat around the large table near Qui-Gon. The hall was full, with many Warriors standing in against the walls.

Bato spoke first. “We captured a Naxcru guard who gave up troubling information. Krell has found a deposit somewhere north of Dark kyber. What’s worse is they’ve been using it on Prodidae. Inserting crystals deep under the skin that make them unstable and aggressive.” There was murmuring at that. 

Lor stood. “We have learned this as well. A Warrior attacked the cave and tried to kill Anakin after its rider had been killed. It was aggressive and both he and Rey said they could feel its malice and rage through the Force. Anakin had no choice but to kill it. Afterward they found a wound on its neck, and inside was a Dark piece of kyber. He held it up for everyone to see. 

“This is more serious than we’d thought,” Qui-Gon voiced. 

“It is,” Bato agreed. “We also got confirmation that the cave on the outskirts of town is where Krell believes the guardian to be. In a submerged part of the cave. They’ll soon realize we know this as well and they’ll send a massive force of Warriors. Krell is obsessed with finding this guardian and controlling it. The weapon they’ve built is kept in the central building in Naxcru. But they may be bringing it out soon. Is the anti-kyber chemical ready?” 

Barriss nodded. “It is. We just have to find a delivery method. Something that can hold it without it burning through. It’s volatile so it won’t be easy.” 

“Do your best to find something quickly. It’s imperative we destroy that weapon as soon as we can. I think given the circumstances, it would be best to attack once we have a way of transporting the substance. We know where the weapon is and we can’t risk it being used on Prodidae, much less a guardian.” 

Barriss nodded. “Rey, do you think you could help me again? We made some headway yesterday and I’d like to continue.” Rey nodded and they and Ahsoka left for the Healer’s building once more.

“For now we keep the patrols strong,” Lor said. “Once we have the chemical agent, we’ll reconvene for a strategy meeting. This will not be easy. Naxcru is heavily fortified and extremely aggressive. But we protect this world as it protects us. This is our highest calling as Warriors. Prepare yourselves however you need to. The coming days will not be easy. May the Force guide us all.” 

Outside the building Anakin spoke with Obi-Wan. “I’m on nightshift patrol and I barely slept last night. Wanna help me rest up?” He grinned. 

“I suppose if you twist my arm like that I have no choice,” Obi-Wan kissed his cheek. 

“Oh, I got you something.” Anakin pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Obi-Wan. 

Pulling back the cloth Obi-Wan saw it was a Prodidae tooth. 

“I know you’re not an official Warrior or anything, but you’ve done so much for this village and for my family. You deserve it.” 

“I’ll treasure it, I promise,” Obi-Wan said softly, giving Anakin one of those smiles that made part of his insides turn to goo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anakin slept that evening with Obi-Wan curled around him he dreamed. He was underwater, then surfacing in a cave. Something was calling to him from down below. It was dangerous but he had to go farther down. It was trapped and he had to get it out. The water was dark and he had to feel his way along the cave walls to get to the next air pocket. He panicked, thinking he’d drown. 

But then the trapped entity reached for him, showed him the way and was surfacing again, gasping for breath. He dragged himself onto the shore of the submerged cave. There was kyber everywhere, but what was unusual was that in the center of the chamber there was a deposit so large that it reached from floor to ceiling. He approached it carefully. He put his hand up against it and could feel a warm pulse from within. 

‘I am called,’ something from within told him wordlessly. ‘Free me, let me serve my purpose.’ He wanted to but he didn’t know how. How was he supposed to free something without any tools? He was going to fail. He started panicking. Not doing this meant letting something important die. What did he have? His ‘saber almost certainly wouldn’t work. He felt energy all around him, from brightest whites to darkest blacks swirling, pulsing, demanding to be unleashed. 

He woke with a start, Obi-Wan awake beside him. “You were pulling the Force to you in your sleep,” Obi-Wan said, pushing a lock of Anakin’s hair out of his face. “What happened?” 

Anakin opened his mouth but he couldn’t remember. Only that there’d been an important task and he couldn’t do it. He was covered in sweat. “I don’t know. It’s gone now.” The harder he tried to remember the more the dream slipped away. Looking outside it was nearly nightfall. “I should get ready for my patrol.” He stood and stretched, gathering up clean clothes. 

“Be careful,” Obi-Wan said, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“I will be. If anything goes wrong I’ll comm you. Or just…” He pressed his mind to the older man’s sending contentment at being allowed to do so. Obi-Wan kissed him again, deeper this time. “I really should go before I’m late. And I know Barriss could use a set of fresh eyes. I’ll see you in the morning.” A final kiss and Anakin was clipping his saber to his belt and taking a moment to appreciate the sight of a naked Obi-Wan in his bed. 

Then he left, calling for Cael once he was outside. He pressed their heads together and climbed on her back. They were off, heading towards the cave by the shore. He relieved Brill of her shift and was soon patrolling with Bato and Halik. Ahsoka was by the entrance again, just in case. 

The first few hours passed uneventfully. But then something caught his attention. Movement from the north in the sky. Naxcru warriors. By their ‘sabers there were at least twenty. Likely more. He comm’d Lor as Bato comm’d his second in command, letting everyone know the full assault was here and they needed everyone they could spare. Then he reached for Obi-Wan through their bond. He told him there was about to be a large battle at the cave and felt the other man acknowledge his message, then round up his Jedi counterparts while he went to check on Barriss and Rey’s progress.

Anakin linked his mind fully with Cael’s. They had to prevent as many riders as possible from reaching the cave. It was likely that they all had bombs. Anakin steeled himself. This was going to be the most dangerous encounter he’d ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but not too much longer before this story is finished. Also can you tell I hate capitalism? Krell is totally a Shkreli type.


	15. The Cave and the Guardian

The assault was coming quickly. With only three of them currently mounted and by the cave this was going to get ugly fast. More were coming but it could be too late. 

Bato led the charge, Anakin and Halik flanking him on either side to form a ‘V’. Anakin drew the Force to him and felt Bato and Halik do the same. They’d practiced this in drills but never on the field. As one they pushed outwards, throwing a handful of riders from their mounts. And then they were in close combat. Anakin wound a thick leather cord around his waist and clipped himself to the thin saddle around Cael. Being tied in like that had pros and cons and he may very well need to sever it later. He ignited his ‘saber and nudged Cael close enough to swing at a rider. 

He missed but kept going, gaining altitude for his next target. This time he landed a blow, seriously wounding the other rider. It was damn near impossible to keep track of who he was fighting as it was roughly three in the morning and the only lights came from ‘sabers. He felt a net fly overhead and only narrowly cast it aside harmlessly. Right. Not time to rely on his eyes. Taking a deep breath he closed them and used the Force to ‘see’ the battle for both him and Cael. He could feel her sense of smell which told her who was Akru and who wasn’t and echolocation to feel the other Prodidae in the sky. He sent feelers out through the Force, dodging a swing from a ‘saber and countering in time to take the rider’s arm off. He heard the shriek but ignored it. 

He could feel Ahsoka focusing on bombs at the shore, preventing any from exploding and settling them safely on the beach. He was incredibly thankful for her presence at the moment. He felt Mace and Aayla arrive, followed closely by Quinlan, Hera, and Brill. 

He urged Cael higher and higher until they were above all the other mounted warriors. Then, eyes still shut tightly, they dove, twirling through the riders and striking them, his ‘saber an erratic lightning bolt against the sky. He cut his second, third, and fourth riders down. He could feel Cael’s joy in working together so seamlessly. He felt Brill helping Ahsoka on the beach, launching bombs at riders who got to close to the cave with a with an atlatl that could toss them with accuracy but gently enough that they wouldn’t explode before intended impact. She caught one of the Naxcru riders with their own bombs and both rider and Prodidae screamed horribly. Ahsoka caught on and used the Force to hurl the bombs back at the riders who were dropping them. 

Other Akru warriors had arrived, but there were more Naxcru as well. Some of them weren’t aerial bombers. They were going straight for the cave to try and blow it up from the inside. With more Prodidae Warriors on the defensive, Anakin turned his attention to the beach. Ahsoka, Hera, and Brill were fighting off the ground assailants admirably but they’d soon be vastly outnumbered. Anakin opened his eyes and changed course for the shore. Cael didn’t like killing humans, but she knew that these humans were going to destroy something precious. So he swooped in low, yelling for Ahsoka to back up. His mount crushed a few skulls of attackers easily in her strong claws and they caught wind off the waves and rose again. This time Anakin shouted for Ahsoka to toss him a bomb. They both used the Force to hand it off safely and he and Cael were swooping low again. He turned once they were a safe distance and threw the crude explosive hard into a crowd moving towards Hera, who briefly nodded her thanks and used her staff with the blade on one end to finish off the survivors. 

Anakin felt Halik take a shallow ‘saber burn but keep going. Then he felt Obi-Wan’s presence against his mind. The counter agent was ready! Barriss had roughly twenty bombs and no time to make more. He found Bato in the chaos. “Barriss is ready,” he said riding up next to his Chief. “I should scout ahead and see where the weapon is. With this many on the beach it has to be close.” Bato nodded turned himself and Kota back into the aerial fray. 

Before searching Anakin took another Naxcru bomb. Then once again he closed his eyes. A weapon of the size he was thinking should be easy enough to find. He headed up and over the treetops. With Kael’s dark blue scales and his ‘saber dormant, they were practically invisible against the night sky. He felt ground troops marching. Not many but enough. Naxcru was much larger than Akru and he hoped that the Sakru and Lacru reinforcements got their soon. Bato would’ve already sent messengers. He could feel Krell below him, so the weapon couldn’t be far. There, on small transport vehicle, that had to be it! He pushed his senses further, and found huge quantity of kyber. It was twisted though. There was too much of it and it had been forced together instead of grown in a natural way. And it was dark, unstable. There was metal wiring twisted around it as well at one end. There was some sort of key system to turn it on, like turning over an engine. 

He couldn’t destroy the kyber from here but he could fuck up the transport it was on. He rubbed Cael’s neck gently, knowing he was risking both their hides on this dive. There were two people driving the carrier which was strapped on with minimal cover. He should have brought two bombs. But here went nothing. They gained a bit of altitude then dove, Cael using her sharp talons to crumple the front end of the transport then swinging around again while Anakin used the Forced to direct the bomb to the controls and fry them. It worked but the ground troops had atlatls of their own and as Cael worked to get back up into the sky Anakin had to exert all his energies on forcing the bombs back down. He nearly didn’t get one before it exploded against a tree just next to them. He got some shrapnel in his cheek but nothing worse before they were free and high up in the sky again. 

He flew towards town to meet Obi-Wan, Rey, and Barriss. He found them not too far from the Healer’s and landed, unclipping and sliding off of Cael’s back. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan immediately was trying to get a look at his face. 

“It’s fine, not deep.” He reassured the older man, hugging him tightly. “Is this what I think it is?” He gestured to a crate of roughly twenty mango sized packages. 

“It is,” Barriss confirmed. “The casing is carbon fiber so you’ll need a serious impact to set them off.” 

“Okay. We need a way to get these near the forest. I found the weapon and made sure the vehicle carrying it was no longer working, but they’re advancing fast.” 

“Qui-Gon said his troops should be here in under an hour,” Obi-Wan confirmed. 

“I can get my speeder for our anti-kyber bombs.” Rey said. “They’re hardly delicate so it won’t matter if they get jostled a bit.”

Wings above them fluttered and Anakin readied for attack until he saw it was Qui-Gon. 

“Just in time,” he told the older man. “Can you give Rey and Barriss cover while Obi-Wan and I head back to the fight? I don’t like how close they’re getting to the mouth of the cave.”

“Of course.” Then activated his comm. “Red and Blue Units, join the aerial battle. Green Unit, we need Warriors on that beach defending the cave entrance.” A chorus of ‘yes sirs’ came back and Qui-Gon was airborne on his green Prodidae, covering Barriss and Rey as they raced to her speeder. 

“Ready for some action?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan as he mounted up on Cael again. 

“Always,” the auburn haired man grinned back. And they were off, going as fast as Cael could towards the beach. He had her pick of a few attackers and then he and Obi-Wan jumped at the same time, landing in the sand. He told Cael to get to safety until he called for her and she took off, crushing to more Naxcru skulls on her way. Their ‘sabers ignited at the same time, blue and orange lighting up the shore and drawing attackers to them. 

They stood back to back and began fighting, using brute force and efficiency to take out as many opponents as possible. The dead littered the beach but more Naxcru kept coming. He Force pushed an assailant away from Hera, who was losing stamina after fighting for so long. Mace jumped in and ended her attacker before he could and Anakin nodded gratefully. Ahsoka gave them warning to jump back and tossed a bomb into the center of their current group of attackers. “That was the last one!” she said. Surely more riders would have them but for now it was almost a shame. Only one or two had gone off over the cave and no serious damage had been done so far. 

More riders did descend, though they were thankfully Lacru. The took to the shore and the skies, dropping raging Prodidae and riders alike. Good. Now if he could Barriss’ agent to Krell’s weapon he could end this sooner rather than later. Lacru provided more than enough people to give a few Akru Warriors some relief. “Don’t break the line!” Bato called out to the Lacru as the Warriors as they took formation around the cave. “No one gets in that cave!” 

Anakin tugged on his fledgling bond with Obi-Wan and suggested they make for Barriss and Rey, who were just outside the edge of the forest with Qui-Gon. They ran up the same path Anakin had guided him on when Obi-Wan had crash landed. They didn’t find much resistance as Naxcru was distracted with a batch of fresh Warriors. 

Qui-Gon, Barriss, and Rey were just inside the forest line. Anakin called Cael to him. And felt her respond eagerly. “Alright, I don’t know if they’ve found a different way to transport it, but that kyber canon is big, and Krell was sticking near it last I checked.” He said. “Will physical impact set these off or do we need an accelerant?” 

“A strong impact will do it. They’re designed to keep burning afterwards as there’s traces of semtex on the outsides of the carbon fiber. So throw one hard and enough and you could easily set the others off with residual accelerant. Rey’s idea.” 

“Brilliant,” Anakin smiled at his sister who grinned proudly. “Cael should be here soon. She and I can go try to get these deployed.” He was already taking the netting from the speeder to make a bag for the anti-kyber bombs.

“You’re not going alone,” Obi-Wan said. “Taking out a madman and destroying an abomination of a weapon not a one person job.” 

“Alright, you and me. But Qui-Gon should take Barriss and Rey to the front to help fight. The fewer people involved means the faster we can get out.”

Obi-Wan nodded and Cael landed behind Anakin, right on time. 

“May the Force be with us all,” Qui-Gon said, helping Rey and Barriss on to Rota’s back. 

Anakin stretched his senses out again as Cael flew over the trees, Obi-Wan holding onto his back. It didn’t take too long to find the weapon, though Krell was nowhere near it. He picked up one of the anti-Kyber bombs and took a deep breath, joining his Force presence with Obi-Wan’s. As one they hurled the bomb to the weapon below and it exploded, sending ground troops screaming and running. Diving down to ensure the damage, Anakin saw the the kyber melting, along with the smaller mechanical mount it had been given. The bomb had struck the long neck of the cannon and was slowly but surely eating through it. He didn’t envy the troops who it was also eating through. He tossed another bomb onto the same spot as the were high up enough to avoid contact. Slowly but surely the chemical was eating through the kyber. 

Something was off though. “No one’s defending it,” Obi-Wan said. “Krell isn’t here and no Warriors are staying. They’re all making for the beach.” 

They landed and Anakin hopped off, carefully taking a look at they kyber cannon. It still felt wrong and it was, but he took a good look at the base where someone would operate it from. It was-it was a decoy. It wasn’t meant to be used. This wasn’t the real weapon and now Krell and his people were even closer to the beach with the real one. Taking a last look at the control side he realized that not only was it a decoy but it was a bomb. And soon the chemicals would eat through the neck and it would detonated. 

“Get back on Cael!” He shouted, running in the Prodidae’s direction. Thankfully Obi-Wan did so. And they were up above the trees again. Thank gods he hadn’t hit that end with one of Naxcru’s bombs. “That thing is gonna detonate as soon as the chemical get to it!” 

“How much time do you think we have?” Obi-Wan responded. 

“Between ten and fifteen minutes. It seems to be eating the kyber more slowly than expected. It’s gonna be big when it goes off. Metal and kyber shrapnel everywhere.” 

“So not enough time for us to find the real weapon first. But maybe enough time to put it to good use?” 

Anakin saw an image in his head of them Force-hauling it to the shore. Anakin nodded and comm’d Bato. “Can you somehow get the Naxcru in a centralized area? Have aerial troops corral them?” 

“Maybe,” was the clipped response. “How fast you need it?” 

“As fast as possible. We’ve got a literal time bomb on our hands. Be a shame for it to just get dropped into the ocean.” 

“That it would. We’ll try.” 

Obi-Wan and Anakin reached out as one and hauled the cannon up. It was a struggle but they managed. With Cael flying slowly the finally brought it over the tree line. Anakin could see Brill and a few others using their Prodidae to round up Naxcru infantry. They seemed to have about forty or so off the cave. 

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan comm’d. We’re going to need you help containing an explosion. Get the rest of our group to help if you can, too. Then just follow my signature.”

“Got it!” Ahsoka chirped through the comm. 

Anakin estimated they had about five minutes left. They had to fly slow and he and Obi-Wan were sweating the effort for Force carrying something so heavy, but they’d make it. A few more minutes and they were nearly there. 

“Bato, tell our people to back off!” Anakin comm’d. 

“Ahsoka, we’re about to drop!” Obi-Wan followed with his own orders. 

They both got affirmatives and as Akru and Lacru Warriors flew off quickly, they dropped the fake kyber cannon turned weapon.

He and and Obi-Wan, along with Ahsoka, Mace, Quinlan, and Barriss, focused on using the Force to prevent the heat and shrapnel from spreading beyond the cluster of Naxcru fighters. It was horrific to see them gasping for air inside the vacuum they created, but they were all mortally wounded. It was perhaps kinder to suffocated them quickly. As the brunt of the explosion faded they let their Force shields down as one. 

Anakin landed and he and Obi-Wan helped fight off the remaining troops on the beach. Gods, there were so many dead. Using the bomb against them like that had bought them time but it hadn’t ended the battle. Anakin wiped sweat from his brow. “Does anyone know where Krell is? The weapon we thought we found was a decoy but now we don’t know where he or the real weapon is.” 

“I haven’t seen him, or his right hand man,” Qui-Gon said, referring to Viszla. 

Bato was wrapping a piece of cloth around a hastily applied bacta patch but looked otherwise unharmed. “Nor have I. He may be waiting to come with a second wave or be under the assumption that his decoy weapon was effective.”

Anakin considered it but it didn’t feel right. He looked about the cave entrance. Mace was tending a deep looking wound on Hera’s leg. Ahsoka looked exhausted but was considering options. Barriss was treating wounds where she could. Anakin sat down, right where the mouth of the cave met the sand. He’d put his hand in the same spot as a child, wounded and scared. This had been the first place he’d found Cael, so small he could carry her. And that had been the beginning of his life here. 

Closing his eyes he opened himself to the Force. He felt the kyber formations he’d been in awe of as a child. He let himself feel how the cave had once been above ground, huge and winding. And how was now, broken up into chambers by time and earth and sea, submerged but not gone. He let the sense of the great entity there come to him. He could feel it. It wasn’t just a guardian, it was the Force made physical. There was something else near it but he couldn’t quite feel it. Something that was trying to hide and it was so important he reach it. He felt a presence next to him. Without opening his eyes he knew it was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gently extended his mind into Anakin’s, blurring their signatures and letting them share power. 

And then Anakin could see through the dark. Krell. He and Viszla were already down there! They hadn’t even needed to enter the cave from it’s mouth. They’d gone underground, diving through the water to get into one of the chambers. 

“They’re in the cave!” Anakin shouted. “Krell and Vizsla! They must have the weapon down there too. The assault here was partly a distraction. I have to get down there.” 

“How?” Ahsoka asked. 

“There’s a chamber at the back of the cave. It’s tight but one person at a time can slip through it. It leads into a submerged chamber with an air pocket. I felt it, it has to work!” 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said. “At least two people are down there, so we should go prepared.” He looked around at who was least exhausted and injured. “Anakin, myself, Ahsoka, and Barriss. We’ll go. Everyone else stays here and fights if there’s another wave. We each take two of Barriss’ bombs. Thankfully he no longer wore his heavy Jedi robes which would be hard to deal with under water. 

He took two of the bombs from Cael’s side and passed the rest out to those who’d be going under water then he took the net off. At Anakin’s raised eyebrow he explained. “Were she to be hit she’d have no chance of survival with these strapped to her. Besides, Warriors here may need them.” He turned to the assembled Warriors on the beach, standing beside Anakin. “These are extremely dangerous,” he said, holding one of the anti-kyber bombs up. “They’ll destroy kyber, humanoids, Prodidae, and almost anything else in their path. Do not use them unless you have to and do not let them be used against you or this cave.” He gave the remaining bombs to Qui-Gon and Bato. Anakin sent him a wave of gratitude. He was thankful that his partner was calm under pressure as he obviously wasn’t. 

The four of them headed to the back of the cave as the first pink tendrils of dawn snuck over the water. 

The cave wasn’t difficult to navigate and Anakin led, Ahsoka having given him one of her glow sticks for such occasions. In less than half an hour they were at the back. Anakin felt for the opening that let seawater in and prodded at it with his mind, then lay the glowstick at the edge. 

“This is it. You can probably feel it but it’s a short swim down to the first chamber. That’s not where the guardian is but we should meet up again there before going down further. The chamber Krell and Viszla are in isn’t gonna be fun to get to. So keep your senses open and call out if you need help. After this first swim we can go in pairs.” Anakin wasn’t sure how he knew but in his mind the cave was laid out perfectly like a 3D map.

He removed his boots and socks and everything in his belt that wasn’t essential. Two bombs hung there tied by old netting as they did from everyone else’s belts. The rock scraped at him a bit, especially around his broad shoulder, but then he was down through the opening and swimming for the air pocket up ahead. He shut his eyes tightly against the salty water and focused on the cave. He kicked his legs in frog-like fashion, moving through a dark and soundless world. He was on the cusp of worrying about his breath when his arm reached out and broke surface. Another powerful kick and he was taking a deep breath, treading water in the dark. 

He could feel Obi-Wan beneath him and grabbed for the man’s arm when was within reach. Obi-Wan was holding a glow which showed them the tiny pocket of air they were relying on. Then Ahsoka and Barriss came up, both taking deep breaths. 

“And you said this was the was the easiest swim?” Ahsoka asked, a bit shaken from the experience. 

“Unfortunately,” Anakin said. 

“Remember your breath training,” Obi-Wan said in a calming tone. “When Master Fisto and Master Luminara guided you through deep dives on Mon Cala. Remind your body that for a short period, it can slow its metabolism and use less oxygen.” 

Ahsoka nodded, reaching the meditative state she thought she wouldn’t need very often when she’d learned it. After a few moments she was ready. 

“I’ll have to learn that sometime,” Anakin said. “Okay, this time in pairs. Obi-Wan and I will go first. Once we’re under, Ahsoka you grab my ankle. There’s a tricky turn to get to the next source of oxygen.” The girls nodded and Anakin found Obi-Wan’s hand under the water. 

They dove, passing out of the chamber and through the entrance of the next one. However this chamber didn’t have an air pocket, so the kept going. Anakin was a strong swimmer and he moved as one with Obi-Wan, feeling through the Force the bend they had to pass. He put his hand on it and reached out to his group as best he could to signal they needed to climb around it a bit. It was disorienting, having no sense of up or down in the dark and crawling around rock ledges. Anakin’s shoulder briefly got stuck but he refused to panic and pushed through, coming around the bend still holding Obi-Wan’s hand. Ahsoka was still gripping his ankle and the next air pocket was close. He swam upwards at an angle and the reached it, gasping for breath once again. 

“One more,” Anakin said. “This is gonna be the hard one. Krell and Viszla are down there with the weapon. I don’t think they’ve sensed us, but they’re there. There’s going to be a short strip of shore we can get onto and we’re gonna have to be ready the second we break surface to be attacked. The pathway itself is complicated. We’re gonna have to go over a large rock formation and then down it, like a hill. It’s deep but it’s the only way because of how collapsed the tunnel is. So over down, back up, and then there’s a narrow opening. Bigger that the one above ground but only wide enough for two at a time. We’ll have to feel for it, but once we’re through we’ll be in the chamber with Krell and Viszla, where the guardian is.” 

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan dove again, Ahsoka’s hand around Anakin’s ankle, her other hand holding Barriss’ trying to focus on conserving breath in the dark. Her ribs hit the formation they were going over a bit painfully but it mean one step closer to more air. The plateau seemed to to go on forever and then they were descending quickly. She even care that she had a headache if it mean breathing sooner. She knew she must be hurting Barriss’ hand but thankfully Barriss didn’t seem to mind. 

Anakin focused on feeling the cave walls without touching them, then changed his angle and they were moving up. Except Ahsoka’s hand was no longer around his ankle! He reached through the Force and could feel her panicking. He pushed against Obi-Wan’s mind for him to take the lead as he grabbed the older man’s ankle and back-tracked. His foot touched Ahsoka and grabbed onto it for dear life. He told Obi-Wan to feel for the opening but the former Jedi couldn’t see the cave laid out like he could. Anakin’s lungs were burning in his chest. He pulled his leg up so Ahsoka was closer, then used his free hand to latch her hand onto Obi-Wan’s leg, sending her calm through the Force. He made sure the Barriss was still there and hanging on, and then he swam upwards again, Obi-Wan grabbing his midsection.

He felt for the narrow opening and told Obi-Wan to push Ahsoka and Barriss through first. He could last a few more seconds but Ahsoka was nearly to full panic mode. Thankfully Obi-Wan used his training bond to guide the girls through, and they followed after. Just a few more strides and and they’d break surface. He felt Ahsoka emerge her head above water. Not physically but he felt her relief and her panic subside. Then all of them were breathing air again. Gods that had been unpleasant. 

However their less than graceful entrance had alerted Krell and Viszla to their presence. No sooner were they breathing than they were dodging blaster fire from Viszla. Anakin swung his ‘saber up, deflecting and nearly hitting the man. 

Another push with his legs and he was standing on rock again, Obi-Wan right behind him. There were two other Warriors besides Vizsla who attacked. They engaged directly with red ‘sabers, Dark energy pulsing around them. Anakin readied himself as the charged but one of them pulled up short and smirked. Before he knew what to expect the man had extended his hand and Anakin was being lifted into the air, feeling as though there were a fist squeezing his larynx shut. 

He’d known people who used the Dark side but this wasn’t casual, this was a kind of Darkness that few who valued balance would go near. He reached inside himself and pushed with everything he had, sending his attacker sprawling. He gasped, but pressed his attack while he had the man off balance. He hit the rock floor hard and one swing of his saber ended the Naxcru Warrior. Barriss was deflecting more fire from Vizsla while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took on the other Warrior. Anakin noticed she wasn’t only a Warrior. For just a moment her irises flashed gold at the edges. Sith. They were turning people into Sith?

For the moment Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were fine, so Anakin made to press on towards Viszla. He directed a bolt straight back to the man’s hand. Dropping the weapon and missing some fingers the lanky man swore, then pulled his ‘saber out. Krell was still distracted with his weapon so Barriss helped him with Viszla. The man made powerful strikes but they were almost totally lacking in form. He was angry and using his physical pain as a power source. Anakin was used to holding off powerful blows though. Between that and Barriss agility, they were more than a match for him. Anakin feinted, giving Barriss time to leap behind him and put her ‘saber through him. He sputtered briefly and fell. 

That got Krell’s attention. “No!” the besalisk cried out, using a hand so send Barriss crashing into the wall hard. He could feel Ahsoka’s anger at that. Dark grey waves pulsed from her as she rounded on her own attacker with a fury Anakin was very glad wasn’t directed at him. She employed both of her ‘sabers faster than anything he’d seen, putting the almost-Sith woman on the defensive. She found an opening quickly and severed the woman’s leg at the thigh, the wound reeking of charred flesh as it was instantly cauterized. 

Obi-Wan finished the woman off with no pity as the three of them rounded on Krell. Anakin was able to see the actual weapon for the first time. It was similar to the decoy but smaller. He saw the blasted wall where they’d bombed their way in from the surface to fit the weapon. It was smaller but it was also clearly more deadly. Instead of just a kyber shaft there was a series of thin leather folds, stretched out at the base and terminal of the kyber formation. No wonder they’d blasted in. It was a sound cannon and the tympanic membranes wouldn’t work if they were wet. There was a leather pouch nearby in which they’d probably been stored. The weapon was already pointed at the mass which housed the sleeping guardian. 

Anakin could feel it. It wasn’t awake but it was restless. It sense a threat and a coming imbalance in the Force. Krell’s eyes were completely yellow. An unsettling, sulfuric color that spoke of instability and rage. 

“Krell,” he said slowly. “You’re outnumbered. Most of your Warriors are dead. You can’t control whatever’s in there. Back away and we’ll let you live to see trial.”

“Trial?” he barked out a laugh. “No, I don’t think so. I’ll control whatever is in here and it won’t matter how many troops I lost. They’ll all eventually become mine.” 

“You think some corrupted kyber and Dark energy is going to control something the Force made herself?” Obi-Wan asked. The mass of rock looked chipped away at, as though they’d wanted to see it before they used the weapon on it. 

“You know little of this world, any of you!” Krell said. “Any tool the Force creates can be used. It only takes enough ambition to use it.” 

Anakin knew they had to distract him. If Krell turned that thing on it was over. He thought of the chemical weapon hanging at his hip. If Obi-Wan could distract him, he could get at least one of them off onto the thing. It would eat through some of the cave as well, but it would be minimal damage. Especially compared to what Krell wanted. He sent Obi-Wan the idea and felt his acceptance. 

“Then see if you have enough ambition to take me on, first.” Obi-Wan said and Force leapt towards the man, blue ‘saber swinging down powerfully. It worked, at least partially. Anakin took one of his bombs and summoned Vizsla’s blaster. Throwing the bomb told Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to jump back. His aim was true and the small chemical weapon exploded, kyber eroding immediately on touch though not quickly enough. 

“No!” Krell yelled again, moving quickly to get behind the weapon Anakin attacked but the Sith countered, pushing him hard against the wall as Barriss had been, though Anakin wasn’t unconscious yet. Ahsoka tried to get to Krell in time but he already used the Dark Side to push through the crumbling weapon, shattering the thirty some feet of rock and crystal that was roughly egg shaped. 

Fury coursed through Anakin. But it wasn’t his own. It was the guardian’s. Krell powered another blast through the weapon, trying to cow the being before it fully woke, but he was only angering it further. And the sound was horrible. Not so much a sound as a frequency that made every nerve protest. 

The guardian unfurled itself. It was huge, well over twice the size of a normal Prodidae, nearing three times the size. It’s scales were white and light blue with dark gray patches on its feet and chest. Krell tried to fire the weapon again but the chemical had done its job. 

Aside from being huge the guardian spikes erupting from its knees and elbows and a heavily barbed tail. It roared, stretching to its full height. It had been awakened for no reason other than a Dark desire for power for the sake of it. That was unforgivable. It’s children above the water were dying, so many of them used horrifically, made aggressive like the creatures who walked on two legs. All of them would pay. 

There were two such creatures in front of it. One was Dark, the other was trying to stand. 

Anakin had to think fast. The massive Prodidae in front of them was about to seek vengeance for everything Krell had wrought. And it wouldn’t stop with Krell. He could still feel it in his mind. He had to try. 

Pushing against the guardian’s mind he asked permission. Permission to join it consciousness and to explain. He loved this world. He hadn’t wanted it to be harmed. Curious at someone strong enough to reach to it, the guardian agreed. 

Anakin saw aeons in the blink of an eye. How the Force had formed this place as a safe haven for her children. Had formed the very guardian he was linked with now. And the guardian saw into him. Saw how he loved Cael and Obi-Wan and his family, how the other human had tried to bring war and domination and they’d tried to stop him. The great Prodidae looked at him for what felt like a very long time. Then it nodded. It pulled Anakin onto it’s back with a thought and he scrambled for a hold on the massive creature, finally found one just behind its head on dulled protrusions. 

‘A price must be exacted’ the guardian said. Judging by the faces of his friends they could hear it too. Barriss was waking up as well. 

“Any price, I’ll pay it. Please just let my friends go.” Anakin pleaded 

‘Very well,’ came the ageless voice in response. The guardian raised one massive foot crushed Krell beneath it. Anakin felt the Dark signature extinguish. 

‘Now, you and I have much to do. You are very strong with the Force. Not only strong, but you are a point of balance within it. Great passion and great selflessness exist in you. My price is you.’ With a jolt, Anakin realized the guardian’s wings were stretching, getting ready to beat. It turned its head towards the ceiling of the cave and a large section crumpled at the very top, just at the surface of the water. Looking upwards and seeing ocean water dripping in was surreal. 

They were airborne. The price was him? What did that mean? He send a message through his link with Obi-Wan in case, telling him he loved him. He felt the sentiment returned, and their connection severed. The guardian had cut it. 

‘You need no other distractions for now,’ it said patiently. Gods he hoped to see the man again soon. They were rising up, over the battlefield that the entrance to the cave had become. It seemed Naxcru had fallen back, as most of the people on the beach were dividing piles of bodies, both humanoid and Prodidae. He felt the guardian’s sorrow at that, that so many of its children had been killed so needlessly and it became his own sorrow. People were staring in awe now at the giant rising from the sea and into the sky as the sun broke over the horizon. 

They flew over Akru, across the forests and before midday had reached Naxcru. This was part of the price. The great Prodidae leveled buildings, heading swiftly towards the central building where the weapon which had wakened it had been build. With the Force and its cruel tail it leveled it. Anakin knew that civilians had just been killed but so did the guardian, and it’s price was always a steep one. It was a sign to the rest of the sentients; call upon it for no reason or worse, for petty, mortal reasons, and there would be no mercy. It was the Force and it alone determined its use. 

They kept going. They flew all day and until the sun was starting to set again. Anakin didn’t ask, only let his mind drift with the guardian’s and accept. Finally they landed on a tall mountain peak. There was a freshwater stream and Anakin gratefully drank from it. They were so high up here, he could see the edge of the ocean. It would take him a week to fly back on a normal Prodidae. 

He felt the creature looking at him and returned its stare, sitting in front of it. 

‘I have temporarily cut all of your other Force connections,’ it told him. ‘Do not worry. They will be restored when we are done here.’ That did help him calm down. ‘Guardian have been called upon in the past.’ And he was seeing through time again. Great wars, people who wanted to exploit the planet or destroy entire sections of it. And then, Great Ones, that was all the guardian used to refer to itself and its kind, had answered and fought. They had gifted the humanoids and Prodidae to each other, and violating that bond was one of the few true crimes. 

‘To be called for a false purpose is egregious. We do not exist for the whims of anyone. However I am glad I could show the planet once again that this is no place for extremes of the Force. This used to be where Jedi learned balance. Then they let themselves forget. Some came back though, to live within both sides at peace. And Sergio still calls those who need her, deserve her, to it. As it did you. You have been marked by the Force. One very much like you founded the first civilization here. She and her bond mate created harmony and unity and taught others to do the same.’ 

“How did she create that?” Anakin asked. He’d thought Akru had it but this had shown him how fragile those things were. 

‘Through great power, and through knowing when not to use it. If you wish, I will teach you what I taught her so long ago.’ 

“I-will I be able to go back?”

‘To your village? Yes. Though in exchange for the knowledge you will be required to take a role of leadership and teach the old ways again. Drifting too far to the Light for some mortals caused your former opponent to Fall wantonly into the Dark. A true balance must be made again. And you must be willing to work with your mate, your family, and your village to make it.’ 

Anakin couldn’t make this decision lightly, he knew that much. He considered it. He had said ‘any price’ and meant it. And if he could help prevent people like Krell from becoming Sith and creating abominable weapons to hurt Prodidae?

“Yes. I accept the terms.” Anakin said, meaning it. 

‘Then let us begin.’ 

And suddenly he wasn’t on the mountain peak anymore. He was...somewhere not Sergio.

‘This is the realm of the Force,’ the Great One told him. It looked normal but hazy...as though the trees and terrain were all hazy, like a mirage. ‘It can become many things. Time does not pass here as it passes on Sergio or any other planet. We are much more separated from time here. You could watch species evolve and become extinct here, but we won’t be doing that.’ 

“What will we be doing?” 

‘First, meditating. It’s easier here for your kind. Sit, open your mind to the Force. Accept that you wish to understand its balance.’ 

Anakin did so, and with remarkable speed he was shown. Balance was truly terrible and impossibly beautiful. Balance was one life against a genocide. Disproportionate sacrifices that balanced ledgers they were unaware were in the red. The Jedi Order was so dangerously unbalanced that the Temple cried out like someone hanging onto a cliffside and asking for help. It was purposeful implausibility and it was justice. Justice was at the heart of balance. Not simply a punishment for a crime. That was often just abuse. Justice was about protecting the fragile sentient lives who needed it against those who exploited or crushed them. It wasn’t about having an army or a law force. It was often an everyday act to protect something for future use, to draw on anger and sorrow if needed, to embrace both gain and sacrifice, passion and compassion. Abandon with duty. 

He saw his own mother sacrificing herself for him in so many ways over so many years. The slavery that had suffocated so many, the rebel uprisings of people ready to lose life and limb. He saw a young padawan at the Temple. He wasn’t as strong as Anakin with the Force but he was important. ‘Caleb’ the Force told him. He’d only just begun his journey but he had so very far to go. It made Anakin smile to see his path laid out. He knew he had to send Aayla and Quinlan back with some of this knowledge or the future could be disastrous. 

He saw the Temple again, fighting its war. But were deceived, and so easily. Their own ruler was a Sith Lord. Anakin saw him clearly, pathetically cloying for power and an Order weak enough to give it to him. There was so much to fix. Some of it raced by and he knew it couldn’t be fixed. Just as preservation mattered, destruction was also a useful tool and some things had to die for others to thrive. Some points along time were fixed. They were few and far between but they were there and immovable. Others were always changing and moving. He was a fixed point. His existence had been a self-fulfilled prophecy by the Force itself. But this war, it wasn’t fixed. It could be won and the galaxy didn’t have to fall to mass slavery and poverty under Sith. He could see far into time. See a galaxy at peace and where no one lost children they wanted and loved to the Order. So many players in a game where the cards were reshuffled every time you blinked but if you looked hard enough….He could see other timelines. One where Obi-Wan was his Master, Qui-Gon dead, himself the husband of a woman who feared him- 

‘That is your power now, Anakin Skywalker.’ The Great One said. ‘You have the power of Sight. Not the sporadic visions of most but True Sight. And you will spend the rest of your life learning how to fight against using it when you should not. If you gave into it, it would corrupt you and everything you touched. Use it only when it benefits the balance.’ 

“And the balance? How do I make my village and others more in tune?” 

‘You can draw on the knowledge of many Great Chieftains who came before you. You will have to learn to meditate and communicate with the parts of them that have passed on into the Living Force. But much like this, it should not be difficult for you.’ 

“Is that- I mean do I go now and try to set things right?”

He felt a flicker of amusement from the Great One. 

‘One more thing,’ it said gently. Raising one wickedly sharp claw to Anakin’s face, it drew a line in blood over his left eyebrow. Then another one under his left eye, one starting from just above his top lip to his jaw, and finally, one from under his lower lip to jaw. Like ‘saber wounds they cauterized instantly and became scar tissue. He distantly hoped Obi-Wan was still attracted to him. 

‘This is the mark given to True Chieftains. Do not disgrace it, and do not let any under your command fail to acknowledge it.’ 

Anakin nodded gratefully. Suddenly he was back on the mountain peak with the Great One. 

He found himself on its back once again. ‘You must return to your village and I must rest again.’ All Anakin could do was nod, heading off into the light of dawn for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this story is almost over! Bittersweet for me for sure.


	16. Epilogue

When Anakin returned on the Great One’s back to his village he felt his connections to Cael, Rey, and Obi-Wan come to life like a circuit that had been fixed. The guardian deposited him outside the cave, having attracted a crowd as it flew low to the ground. Then it continued out towards the sea to find a new resting place until it was truly needed. 

Anakin was exhausted and starving. Though looking around the beach he noticed there were no bodies, nor even funeral pyres or bones scattered. How had they cleaned up the battle ground so quickly? He could hear voices in the distance and Obi-Wan was running towards him, then he had his arms full of former Jedi. He nuzzled into the older man’s neck, happily pressing their minds together. He pulled back and was alarmed to find tears in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“What happened?!” He asked, brushing one away. 

“What do you mean ‘what happened’?! You were gone! That thing said the price was you and then you took off and your connection to me, to everyone just...blinked out! We thought you were dead!” 

“Dead?! How long was I gone?” 

“It’s been two weeks since the battle here!” 

Two weeks...two fucking weeks?! He kissed Obi-Wan hard. “I’m not dead, I promise, I’m so sorry. If I had known I would have found a way to tell you-” And then they were kissing again, more people appearing on the beach but Anakin didn’t care. 

Until a punch landed squarely on his jaw. He looked up, or rather down, as it were to see his sister. He picked her up and swung her around. “I didn’t know! I thought I was only gone for a day! I swear!” 

“Don’t you ever do that to us again!” Rey said. But she was smiling, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Then Hera was hugging him and he wasn’t sure how he could miss people when he wasn’t aware of being gone but he did. 

“I may not have brought you into this world but pull that again and I might be the one to take you out,” Hera said, giving him one of her rare bear hugs. 

Then Ahsoka and Barriss demanded their hug, and it went on until even his stoic Warrior Chieftain embraced him. “From what I hear you were willing to sacrifice yourself for us. We won’t ever forget that.” 

And then Lor and Qui-Gon approached him. Lor touched the left side of his face, tracing the four thick scar lines. “You have been chosen. A True Chieftain. The first in over two hundred years.” The old man beamed with pride and Anakin ducked his head, not knowing how to respond to that. 

After assuring all his close friends and family members that he was alive, and after being tackled by Cael and growled at until he fed her a month’s worth of salted fish, there was a Council meeting held. 

Not in the Council building, but in the center of town. Someone had donated a small platform and Lor and Bato were addressing the crowds, who were curious about the man who’d ridden a guardian into the Force and back again. 

Lor gave a speech describing the fight, the invasion, and the race for the guardian. He told everyone how the guardian had woken up and Anakin had made a deal, giving his fate over to it in exchange for the lives of his friends and those in Akru. He spoke to how the Archives detailed how a True Chieftain was marked, and as everyone had seen Anakin fly on the back of a Great One, they must acknowledge that he had been chosen, through sacrifice and love, as the new Chieftain of Akru. 

Anakin hadn’t wanted to take the small platform but he did because Obi-Wan held his hand. Lor symbolically handed over his Chieftainship to great applause. Anakin spoke briefly of doing right by the balance of the Force and and by his people and stepped down again. 

There was a village wide festival that night. But Anakin only really wanted to be with Obi-Wan. While everyone else was in their cups, he avoided questions and ate only enough to satisfy his hunger. Then he took Obi-Wan by the hand and they escaped, ending up in the mouth of the cave where so much had been gained and lost. 

“I was in the Force,” Anakin explained. “Truly in it. The guardian told me that time ran differently there but I didn’t realize how differently. I honestly thought I’d only been gone for a day, two at most.” 

“I know, dear one.” Obi-Wan said, pressing a kiss to the top of Anakin’s head. 

“It was-it showed me things. I can see now, if I think about an event, I can see the million different ways it could play out, far into the future. But I’m only supposed to use it when there’s a true need. But I know things now that could change the course of the Republic, of the galaxy! And it’s alright because I was allowed to know. Tomorrow I’ll have to tell Aayla and Quinlan and Mace. It will be up to them to keep the secret of Sergio and re-shape the Jedi Order.” 

Obi-Wan was looking at him in awe. Mostly with love and partially with wonder. He kissed Anakin again and they both layed in the sand, touching and tasting until they were sated, and staying on the shore long after that. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was glad that Anakin was alive and her former Master wasn’t the heartbroken wreck he’d been for the past two weeks. She wasn’t however, enjoying the large scale party. Thankfully Barriss had tugged her hand and led them back to the house, to the room that was technically Rey’s but that they’d shared on more than one occasion. 

Ahsoka realized she was finally relaxed. Ever since the feeling of almost drowning in those underwater caves she’d been on edge. She’d had nightmares of asphyxiating, of losing Anakin, of Barriss dying when she’d been slammed against the cave wall, bombs going off in battle, both on Sergio and in the war of the Republic. 

But here, with Barriss and no one else, she was safe and knew that everyone she cared about was safe as well. Barriss guided her to the bed and kissed her gently. Ahsoka pushed her hands through the soft brown hair as hands gently stroked her montrals down through her lekku, eliciting an extremely pleasant shudder. 

Breaking the kiss she looked at Barriss. “Just us,” she whispered. 

“Just us,” Barriss confirmed. And for the first time they both sought out pleasure in the other with no barriers. Their clothes, much easier to get rid of than Jedi robes, were removed and they moved as one, both falling asleep feeling safer than ever before. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin didn’t know how to be a Chieftain. He’d assumed he’d always be a Warrior, maybe make Warrior Chief if he was good enough. But Lor had given him the title. 

Obi-Wan suggested starting small, and it was a good suggestion. First he’d made a speech about his time in the Force and how a True Chieftain would always refuse a crown. Then he’d spent time with Obi-Wan, run patrols and fixed things and taught classes like he always had. 

Soon Rey’s Prodidae, Castin, had a brood hatching. His mate had settled into a nest very near Akru, under the bluffs where the tide washed up. Anakin hadn’t been even remotely surprised to find that one of the hatchlings had taken to Ahsoka and one had taken to Obi-Wan. So they spent many days crossing the forests for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to properly bond with their Prodidae. 

Anakin had shown, rather than told, Mace, Aayla, and Quinlan what he’d seen in the Force and they’d believed him. In rather short order Rey and Aayla had organized parts to be secured to repair the Vindicator. Mace spent the days of the ship being fixed torn between helping and being unsure of his own decisions. He spent long hours talking with Qui-Gon about what it meant to be a Jedi Master and how to reconcile it with what he learned on his brief time in Akru. 

When the Vindicator was ready the dark skinned Master had decided. He would stay. He’d spent many years learning to balance himself within the Force, as evidenced by his purple ‘saber, and he felt that a place like Sergio would only help him serve the Force better. Though Anakin caught the way he looked at Hera. While they had some unpleasant interactions in their past, the man had served Akru valiantly. 

Before Aayla and Quinlan left Anakin told them that love was powerful and didn’t negate selflessness. When done correctly it was selflessness and the Jedi had to realize that. They’d left Sergio, promising to keep her a secret and to impress upon the rest of the Council how important their information was. Aayla even promised to keep an eye on padawan Dume and speak to his Master about his importance. Though their first priority was the Sith Chancellor and stopping the war. Anakin was pretty sure it wasn’t his Sight that made him think that Aayla and Quinlan would be the first example of selfless romantic love at the Temple. Ahsoka and Barriss were sad to see them go but knew that their paths had diverged. It didn’t stop Barriss from hugging Aayla tightly and shedding a few tears. 

Anakin spent a lot of time with Lor, learning about everything required to run a village. The sessions often lasted all day and left him tired and with his head spinning. But he worked with the Council members and insisted that Obi-Wan do the same. 

After one such session Obi-Wan had asked him something. “Not that I mind working with the Council, but they’re not quite sure why I’m there.”

“You’re my partner. Why wouldn’t you be there?” 

“I’m your romantic partner. I’m not your bondmate though. Typically the only person or people who share power with a Chieftain is a bondmate.” 

Leave it to Obi-Wan to know more about his planet’s traditions than he did. He blushed though. Obi-Wan was right. He was essentially putting someone new to the planet in a position of power and that would make people uncomfortable, despite Obi-Wan’s role in stopping Krell. 

“I mean, we’re technically...courting I guess is the word? We’ve started a bond. We haven’t made it permanent though. I didn’t want to push you. I know Jedi don’t do that.” 

“Luckily I’m not a Jedi.” Obi-Wan grinned in the orange light of the sunset on their walk back home. “But I admit I don’t know what that would entail.” 

Anakin ducked his head again. “It um, it requires fully opening yourselves to each other through the Force. During sex. Usually beforehand there’s a ceremony though not always. Though I as Chieftain I’d be expected to have one I think. But we don’t have to rush. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea we can work something out with the Council and-” 

“Anakin. I left my Order. My planet. To stay here permanently. If you don’t make an honest man out of me I’ll be incredibly cross.” 

Anakin smiled widely. “Cross, huh? Well we can’t have that.” He kissed Obi-Wan then. “It also means we either start our own home or add on to the one we have. I mean we haven’t talked about kids but we should if we’re going to-” 

He was being kissed again and everything else faded away. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to have a bonding ceremony sooner rather than later. As Chieftain Anakin was expected to make it a public event which he hated the idea of, but Obi-Wan helped him through it. Lor would preside and that night they would have the house, which was being expanded, to themselves. 

The ceremony was brief. Lor tied their hands together with a soft cord that had Prodidae teeth hanging at either end. The knot in the cord represented their bond and they’d keep it after the ceremony. They exchanged brief vows of commitment, respect, honor, duty to both each other and the village, and love. They kissed, their heavy ceremonial robes blending together, and cheers rang out. 

They stayed only as long as they had to. They hugged their family members, thanked everyone for coming, and politely accepted drinks from well-wishers. And as soon as they could they made for home. There was a bottle of nice rum waiting in their room but they had no interest in it at the moment. 

They divested their heavy robes and put their hand-fasting cord on top of the dresser. Then they kissed, deeply and soundly, falling to the bed with ease. Obi-Wan bit at his neck the way he knew Anakin loved and Anakin trailed nails down Obi-Wan’s back. Soon they were completely naked and Anakin moved down his bondmate’s body, leaving bruising marks on his chest and down to his hip bones. He loved how the pale skin got red and purple for him so easily. 

He bit the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh and the man moaned. Then he used his tongue to lick slowly up his cock, engulfing the head the way he knew his partner loved. He felt hands pulling in his hair and groaned around the erection, swallowing once. Without looking he summoned the bottle of lube from the night stand. 

“Mm. So soon?” Obi-Wan teased. 

Anakin moved back up his body pressed a filthy, open mouth kiss as he felt his own cock twitch against Obi-Wan’s thigh. He pulled back enough to respond. “We have all night. And all I’ve wanted to do all day is fuck you, push inside you and let you have all of me, make us connected for life.” 

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned at that. “Yes, gods yes.” 

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan’s knees up and settled between them, coating his left hand in the warm lubricant. But that would be too easy. He bent down and shifted himself until he could lick at the man’s entrance. He teased with his tongue, circling the tight ring of muscle and diving in just slightly until Obi-Wan was panting and begging. He loved the sound but they did have all night. 

He pressed one finger lightly and inserted it up to the first joint, then pushed it in further. He added another, loving how Obi-Wan was groaning senselessly because of what he was doing. He stretched his soon to be bondmate carefully, pushing gently but insistently against his walls, scissoring his fingers and then adding a third. Gods Obi-Wan was gorgeous like this, strung out and needy, begging to be fucked by him. He stroked his prostate, teasing the man further. 

“Anakin, please,” the auburn haired man underneath him panted. “Need it.” 

“Need what?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

“Need you to fuck me, feel you stretching me out. Have to have you inside me.” And how could he say no to that? 

He lined himself up, and pushed in slowly, loving the little happy sounds Obi-Wan made. He bottomed out and groaned, kissing the man again, whispering to him how good and tight he was. He pulled out slightly, rocking his hips as he pushed back in. The slow pace didn’t last for long as they were both too needy. Soon he fucking into Obi-Wan hard, brushing his prostate with each stroke. He pressed his mind against Obi-Wan’s and felt the answering Force signature. Then he opened himself fully, as though in meditation, and felt his very life presence welcome Obi-Wan’s. Their signatures meshed, the Force singing with the rightness of it. Obi-Wan’s gold and blue twined with his own silver and green and then it was all light. He could feel Obi-Wan’s heartbeat as though it was in his own chest. Felt his love and respect and gratitude for Anakin, and Obi-Wan felt how precious he was to Anakin, how loved, admired, and the depth of his devotion. They were still moving with each other but their sense of self shifted and flowed and for long moments it was difficult to tell who was who in the Force. But the bond was made and they came back to themselves, knowing they would always be connected. 

Anakin was incapable of words and on the edge. He wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan and stroked, feeling like he was about to die from pleasure. Obi-Wan came hot and messy, all over both of them and feeling that and the way his body clenched around him, Anakin came with a shout. After a few moments of regaining breath and kissing he pulled out, both of them disliking the loss of contact. He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, not caring about the mess for now. 

“It’s incredible,” Obi-Wan said after a long time. “Like having heard a color described but only just now seeing it.” 

Anakin hummed against his neck. “It won’t be so intense forever, we’ll learn how to shield, but yeah. It’s us. A new signature, connected forever.” He smiled happily at the thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few months Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were inducted as Akru Warriors. Warrior Chieftain Bato did the tattooing and both new Warriors had been ravaged by their respective partners afterwards. 

Ahsoka and Barriss had their own home, a small two bedroom with a garden that Barriss was constantly chasing Ahsoka’s red Prodidae, Syan, out of. Ahsoka shrugged that he liked to roll in some of the herbs she grew for healing and while they pretended, neither woman was ever really upset by it. Barriss became a Healer, keeping her ‘saber only for emergencies. After so many years of war she found great happiness in providing healing for the village. The former padawans had plans for a bonding ceremony of their own before too long but as they didn’t have political mantles to carry they weren’t rushing it. Still, every Warrior had at some point walked into the changing rooms at the dojo to find the two of them in various states of undress. It was practically a new rite of passage for Warriors. 

Hera’s home had been expanded upon. It had a second bedroom meant for two people which Anakin and Obi-Wan had moved into. Anakin’s old bedroom was empty for now but every now and then Mace would sleep in it if he stayed over after a family dinner night and stayed up drinking with Hera. Anakin wished they’d both stop dancing around it and just date, but he kept his mouth shut out of how awkward it would be to think of as Mace as a step father of some kind. 

Anakin took on more responsibilities in the village and there was even talk of expanding in the next decade. They would work closely with Qui-Gon, Sakru, and the new leadership in Naxcru to keep everything fair. Obi-Wan was always by his side as an expert negotiator and bondmate. Dealing with Naxcru took a lot of time. There was resentment over what the guardian had done, but many also understood that Krell had done should not have been allowed to come to pass. Anakin and Obi-Wan were helping to erect new buildings in Naxcru on one visit. Barriss and Ahsoka had come as well to provide Healing and an extra pair of hands. There was a small boy who had attached himself to Obi-Wan like a shadow and refused to leave. The boy was human with olive skin and dark hair, about four or five years old. His name was Rohan and as a caregiver in the village told them, he had an infant half sister named Jossa. Their parents had been killed. Their Father by Krell and the mother in the razing of the city. 

By the end of their stay Obi-Wan had given Anakin a look.

“Obi-Wan, there are a lot of orphans from the war. We can’t take in all of them.” 

“I know, love. And I wouldn’t propose this as though we were adopting a pet. But we have discussed having children.” 

“We have,” Anakin sighed. “But now? When we’re just figuring out our roles in Akru?” 

“As opposed to when we’re expanding? Or both teaching classes on Balance and Combat?” 

“Hera gave me a family,” Anakin mused. “I would like to give that to someone else. But we have to ask Rohan and the village leadership. And Hera. Gods, who am I kidding? Hera will love having grandkids...But this is serious. We should go slow, see if a familial bond forms and not just whisk two kids away from their homes like the Jedi do.” 

And so Anakin took advantage of having Lor and Bato around to spend time in Naxcru with Obi-Wan, playing games with Rohan and bottle feeding Jossa. It also improved relations with Naxcru greatly. One morning Obi-Wan awoke in their small rooms in the other city to find Anakin passed out on the kitchen floor, a sleeping Jossa cradled to his chest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than two years after landing on Sergio Obi-Wan’s life was so different from how he ever imagined it could be. He was effectively a co-chieftain of an expanding village, the bondmate of a True Chieftain, and a father. 

He taught classes on combat forms and patrolled on the back of a great bronze lizard named Chell. He occasionally pulled on the darker sides of the Force without guilt but always kept himself centered. He argued with Anakin over policies and mechanical tools left out in the reach of their children and more importantly he loved Anakin, who always kissed him with sincerity and curled up to him in bed every night. 

He frequently spent time with his former padawan and her partner, who loved to babysit. He also spent time with his former Master and Mace Windu, who honestly needed to get it together and tell Hera how he felt, but that was another matter. 

He had felt when the Jedi Order had begun to change. If he focused on it he could feel Aayla and Quinlan, along with Depa and Caleb, already changing it. He figured being Anakin’s bondmate gave him some of his power. 

Obi-Wan reflected often that balance felt quite nice indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another happy, sappy ending. I feel like I've had so much angst in my life that I dislike writing it. My therapist would probably agree. While I appreciate that a lot of stories are about the journey and not the end, I do like me some fluff. Thank you to everyone who read through this whole thing. This is the second story I've ever written start to finish and it's always a learning process. Reviews make me happy if you have a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> So, short intro chapter there. I'm now apparently writing two fics because I hate myself or something. If you like this, and/or Harry Potter, please check out my other fic, The Force By Any Other Name. It's lighter (for now at least) and updates will go a bit faster with it. Thank you for reading. Comments are always very much appreciated!


End file.
